iThink I Love You
by angelsinstead
Summary: Sam and Freddie are married and have a baby son.  This will be a long story with LOTS of chapters & will later include other pairings, so read and review!
1. Congratulations!  It's Twins!

Everything had changed drastically since Carly had found out that Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson had shared a kiss. Sam had never wanted Carly to know. For some reason, that moment had just seemed too personal to share, even with her own best friend, Carly Shay. But Sam had been the one to blurt it out while under the influence of wacky gas while having a tooth pulled at the dentist. Carly had been initially shocked, then hurt, thinking Freddie and Sam had purposely just kept something from her. It had never been like that. It was just something Freddie and Sam never talked about. Now that Carly knew,  
everything had changed... but at first Sam couldn't figure out why.

Then came the night of the spring dance at the Groovy Smoothie and everything suddenly came to light. Carly hadn't had a date, so Freddie and Sam had set her up with a guy who turned out to be nothing but annoying. Eventually, Carly dumped her date, leaving Carly and Freddie alone at the Groovy Smoothie after everyone else had gone home for the night.

Sam had gone over to Gibby's with Carly's urging, asking him if he wanted to go with her to the dance. Gibby was a chubby boy from their high school who often went shirtless and was a bit weird, but the icarly gang had always considered him a friend. To Sam's surpise and shock, Gibby already had a date! And with a hot girl. Sam couldn't believe her eyes. Since Gibby had turned her down and found his own date, Sam went to the Groovy Smoothie, only to find Carly and Freddie in each other's arms dancing together to romantic music.

Sam stood there staring in the doorway, for the second time that night beside herself in surprise and shock. Carly and Freddie? Noooooo! It couldn't be. But the two were dancing close, cheek to cheek...

Tears stung Sam's blue eyes as she left Groovy Smoothie and began walking away into the night. No, Freddie officially wasn't hers... and she had always called him a nerd or a geek, but they had shared such a sweet and passionate kiss that night on the fire escape. After that kiss, they had even been civilized (most of the time). They had gained a growing respect for one another and Sam had even lessened her urges to become physically agressive with him. At one time Freddie had said to her that when a girl constantly picks on a guy that really means she likes him... and how he right he was, although Sam wouldn't be caught dead admitting it. When they had first met, Freddie had a mad crush on his neighbor Carly who also happened to be Sam's best friend, but Carly just wanted to be his friend. Now it seemed Carly wanted to be more than friends... and it just wasn't fair! Sam wanted Freddie to be hers.

"I hate you, Freddie Benson!" Sam bit out as tears escaped her eyes. She ran home, finding her mom passed out on the couch. The stench of cigarettes and alcohol permeated the air as Sam stumbled blindly to her bedroom. She slammed the door and cried into her pillow.

The next day at school, Sam looked like hell. She hadn't slept much the night before and her eyes were swollen from crying. She looked even more grumpy than usual as she came to class, wearing clothes that looked partially slept in. She didn't say a word to anybody as she took a seat at her desk and waited for class to start. She didn't even look up when Freddie and Carly entered the room and sat down in seats close to hers. Usually by now, Sam would be poking Freddie in the back with her pencil, but this day, she didn't move a muscle, seeming as though she was in some sort of trance. "Hey Sam,  
what happened to you last night?" Carly asked her best friend, but Sam didn't answer. She just shrugged then glanced forward, seeing their teacher walk into the room.

They were taking Mrs. Perkin's Family Living class and the teacher announced that she had chosen couples from the class to be "married," so the class could see what it was like to raise a family, live on a budget, and become familiar with the decisions of married life. There were chuckles in the classroom as Mrs. Perkins explained the assignment, then started naming off the couples. "Knowing my luck, I'm gonna get Gibby for my husband," Sam thought to herself as she was rolling her eyes and the teacher was assigning the couples for the assignment.

"Carly Shay, your husband for this assignment will be Gibby," the teacher announced. Sam smirked a little, thanking God silently that Gibby wasn't her husband, even if it was just for an assignment.

Then the teacher called out Sam's name and to Sam's shock, the teacher said that Fredward Benson was Sam's husband for the classroom assignment. Sam looked at Freddie and his eyes met hers as the news sunk in. "He's my husband... omg," she thought as she was gazing into those sexy dark eyes of his.  
"I can't believe it."

After the couples had been assigned, the teacher came by with robotic dolls for each married couple. Everyone got a baby. Sam and Freddie were last. Since there were two dolls remaining after the others got a baby, the teacher handed Sam a baby boy dressed in blue and then gave Freddie the other doll which was dressed in pink. "Twins," she said with a smile as she went on to explain that the couples would need to care for the dolls as though they were real babies. They would cry and need ongoing care and if not properly cared for, there would be consequences. She handed out a packet of papers explaining the assignment as well as corresponding work sheets. The first part of the assignment entailed naming the babies and picking their occupations. The couples paired off to begin the assignment. Sam could barely even look at Freddie, especially after that dance she had seen him sharing with Carly the previous night. She was unusually quiet and didn't even have the strength or energy to insult him.

"Okay, let's get this over with... what do you want to name our kid?" Sam spoke as she held the boy doll in her arms and looked over at Freddie over the doll's bald head. "How about Fredward Junior for our son?" she suggested.

Twins! Freddie thought, why did the teacher think they were capable or raising twins! He really didn't know much about babies to begin with so he assumed this was going to be a hard assignment. He then heard Sam say something to him. "Huh? OH! Sure sure," he said.

"Fredward Junior okay sounds good," he said with a nod.

"So that leaves the girl," he said. He looked kindda ridiculous holding the doll in his arms.

"I don't know anything about girl's names," he told Sam, although he did like Sam's name.

"Well, that settles it then," said Sam when Freddie agreed to her suggestion for the boy's name.

"Now we have to name our ... ummmm ... daughter," Sam spoke while awkwardly holding the boy doll. Freddie too was holding the girl doll just as awkwardly. It felt so strange to be holding a mechanic doll and calling it your son or daughter.

"Ohhhh I know," Sam said sarcastically. "We should call her Carly... since the two of you shared a romantic dance at the Groovy Smoothie together the other night; I'm sure you'd just LOVE to name her Carly." Sam then looked at Freddie, wondering what his response was going to be considering she KNEW. But Freddie looked speechless there for a second. Then all out of the blue, the girl doll started to cry... rather loudly.

Freddie looked confused about what Sam was talking about ...Oh that! "No," he said. "Well, I mean, um..." Then the doll was crying and and he looked afraid.

"How do you make it stop?" he asked. "And why would I name her Carly?"

"Sam's a pretty name," he said and then trying to make the doll stop crying.

"Why are you crying?" he asked looking at the doll as if it could answer him.

The doll was staring back at Freddie with its lifeless eyes, but it wasn't answering. Sam reached for the doll Freddie was holding and took it in her arms. Gently she started patting it's back. Suddenly the doll let out a god-awful burp. Sam couldn't help but laugh. "OMG," she said, giggling a little. "Our baby has man-sized burps."

She looked at Freddie then, seeing he was nervous about the doll's crying and maybe too a little nervous cause she knew about his dance with Carly. "Okay, how about we call her Samantha then?" she said with a small smile. She was so thankful he didn't actually agree to naming their baby Carly.

Now Sam was holding both of the dolls and feeling a bit weird about being their "mother." What if this was real and she and Freddie were REALLY married and had twin children? Her head spun at the thought. "I suppose we better chose our jobs now for the assignment. Should I be a stripper, just like my mother?" she asked him.

Freddie was relieved when Sam got the baby to stop crying and then nodded. "Yes, Samantha sounds perfect," he agreed. His eyes went wide when she asked if she should be a stripper. "No!" he blurted out. "I mean... um, I think you should do something that will allow you to be home at decent hours with our kids," he said honestly.

"Or I could work from home maybe," he said. "And you could have a nine-to-five job if you want."

Once again, Sam was secretly glad that Freddie didn't actually agree to her stripper suggestion. She didn't really wanna be like her mom, but sometimes she feared she would turn out like her. She wanted to be a happy and successful young woman, not have a degrading job of showing off her body like her mother did. "Good, I want to be a good mother to our babies," said Sam with a little smile. "Much better than my own mother was," she silently added to herself.

"I bet you'd like a tech producer job... you're so good with technical equipment, such as cameras and computers," spoke Sam. "I could work from home... then I could be there for the little ones. But what can I do...? I don't do anything well, besides eat." Sam really really loved to eat.

Freddie nodded. "I'd love to have a tech producer job, that's what I'll do," he said.

"Well, can you cook?" he asked her. "Maybe there might be some food related job you could do?"

"No, I can't really cook worth a crap," Sam admitted. "But I can make cupcakes... and brownies. I could bake food from home... and sell it. I like to decorate cakes, too." Sam liked that idea, though she was a bit afraid she might eat half the profits. She liked eating the food more than she did cooking it.

Sam started writing on the paper. They had the babies names picked out, as well as their occupations. What was next? Now they had to figure their salaries, rent (house payment), utility bills, grocery budget, etc. "OMG, Fredward... I'm terrible at math," said Sam as she handed the worksheet to him. "Please help." Sam Puckett had actually said please... and to Freddie Benson of all people.

"I'm slipping. I haven't even insulted him once today," Sam thought to herself. She glanced over at Freddie, thinking he was probably the hottest guy in school now. It was hard to believe that she had ever really thought he was a nerd.

"That's a good idea,' Freddie said of selling the baked goods. "Okay," he said taking the paper to do the math calculations for their assignment to figure out their budgets, rent and everything else.

Sam was relieved when Freddie had all the calculations figured out. Now they could turn the first worksheet into Mrs. Perkins and just be done with it. It looked like they were all done here for today, at least with written assignments. But of course they still had the robotic babies to look after, and the little boy baby must have been starting to get hungry. It started to whimper. Sam put the doll bottle into its small mouth to "feed" it. How in the world were they going to take care of these two "babies" for the next two weeks? They still had to shoot icarly, plus tonight was a big night for them. They were having dinner at Carly's place and Carly's brother Spencer was making his famous Spaghetti Tacos. They were planning to watch a movie as well.

Suddenly a scary thought came to Sam. She couldn't possibly take one of these dolls home with her. Her mom would make fun of her to no end. She could hear her mother's taunts now. She would say Sam was too big to play with dolls and make Sam feel like a total idiot. "Ummmm ... Fredward," Sam spoke up. "Could we keep both of the babies at your house?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Do you think your mother would mind?" She prayed he would say yes... cause her mom was nothing but a selfish bitch.

Freddie wondered why Sam couldn't keep a baby at her house, but figured there must be a good reason if she couldn't. "I don't think my mom will mind,"  
he said honestly.

"Its just a project anyhow, so she'll understand," he said.

"So, I'll keep them at my house," he told Sam with a smile.

"Actually I am staying the weekend at Carly's house, so I'll be around to help out with the babies if you should need me," Sam told Freddie as she returned his smile. She was so glad he had agreed to keeping both dolls at his house; it would save her a lot of headache with her mother. Sam spent more time at Carly's than she ever did at her own place, but mostly because her mom was always drunk and sometimes she had guys over. They weren't the type of guys a teenage girl should be hanging out around. Sam's mom seldom kept food in the house so the only time Sam had a half decent meal was at school or when visiting Carly. Occasionally her mom would leave her some money, then she would go out to eat.

"Your mom is a little neurotic, but for the most part I think she's pretty nice," Sam commented to Freddie as Mrs. Perkins walked around gathering up their worksheets. At least Freddie's mom actually loved and cared about him, even if she did make him take tick baths and wear antibacterial underwear.

Soon the bell rang and class was over. It was the last class of the day, so it was time to head home. Sam picked up Fredward Junior, wrapping him up in the blue baby blanket Mrs. Perkins had provided. Since the doll was supposed to simulate a real baby, it wouldn't be proper at all to stuff him into her backpack. "I'll meet you at Carly's after school, k?" Sam said to Freddie as they headed out to their lockers. "I'm starved and I hope she has something good to eat for our after school snacks at her place." Since it was a Friday night, it was sort of a tradition for them all to meet at Carly's place and have supper and watch movies.

Freddie laughed. "Yeah she's not exactly normal but she won't mind a bit," he told her, speaking of his mother.

He held the girl baby- Samantha, in his arms as he walked with Sam. "I'm sure she'll have something good to eat," he said to Sam when she mentioned eating snacks at Carly's.

Sam tossed her things into her locker, then got ready to go after she had handed the boy baby doll to Freddie. She began walking home with Carly, just as she always did. "Okay, Sam... what's going on? Why didn't you show up at the Groovy Smoothie with Gibby the other night? And why have you been acting so freakin weird?" Carly demanded.

"Uhhh ... well, Gibby had a date, believe it or not... So I uhhhh... just decided to go home," Sam fibbed. It was sort of true, she had decided to go home... but only after she had seen Freddie and Carly dancing.

"Well, my date sucked. He turned out to be nothing but an annoying jerk who talked wayyyyy too much," Carly spoke as they neared Carly and Freddie's apartment building. Carly and Freddie lived in apartments which were directly across from each other on the eighth floor.

"So what do you think of this assignment Mrs. Perkins has us doing, with the baby dolls, marriage and stuff? What's it like being married to Gibby?" asked Sam as she and Carly got on the elevator together.

"Ohhh it's a thrill, thats for sure," joked Carly. "And you got Freddie...  
imagine that. All the girls wanted him."

"I'm sure they did," Sam said softly. "Especially you, I'm sure," she silently added, thinking once again to the dance Freddie and Carly had shared.

When they arrived at Carly's, there was snacks on the bar Spencer, Carly's older brother had prepared for them. It was Rice Krispie treats. Like a starving person, Sam grabbed one and began gobbling it. Meanwhile, Carly was trying to settle down her robotic baby that had began to cry. "Ohhhh... I know I should have had Gibby take this THING home for the weekend. It won't shut up!" Carly said as she tried to quiet the crying doll.

"Help... somebody help..." Carly cried out as everything she tried made no difference. Her robotic baby was squalling like it was broken.

Freddie had both dolls on his way home and would hafta take them to Carly's that evening for the movies too, but he didn't mind as he had kindda figured out how to take care of the things now which was good.

Sam noticed Carly was freaking out as the doll continued to make a loud, piercing cry. "I think you need to burp her," Sam spoke up, remembering earlier in class when her own robotic doll had needed patted on the back. Frantically, Carly raised the doll to her shoulder, then patted its back. It burped, then ceased crying.

"Thanks, Sam," Carly said with a small smile. "You'd make a great mom."

"Really?" Sam said a bit hopefully. She wanted to be a mom someday... and nothing like her own mother. She wanted to be a great mom.

"Sure, you would," said Carly as she joined her friend at the bar and grabbed one of the Rice Krispie treats. "Freddie should be here soon," she said in between bites.

"Kewl," Sam spoke as she went to pour two glasses of lemonaid, one for herself and one for her best friend. As Sam polished off her snack, she was daydreaming about Freddie.

Freddie had the two dolls and soon arrived at Carly's place. Luckily, the two babies seemed well-behaved thus far.

"Play nice while we're at your Aunt Carly's," he said, then looked down at the dolls and shook his head slightly. He was talking to dolls! Okay, that had to stop.

Sam was actually daydreaming about her kiss with Freddie when he came to the door carrying the dolls. She nearly dropped her glass of lemonaid when Carly opened the door and there he stood, holding both Fredward Jr and Samantha in his arms. She gave him a little smile across the room, her face probably flushed from memories of their first and only kiss.

"Hi Freddie, how are your little munchkins?" Carly said to him jokingly as she moved aside to let him enter the apartment. "Sam has been a great help with my little one. It had a burp stuck in it's throat... can you believe that?"

Sam started laughing as she joined her best friend and Freddie. "Hey, Fredward," she said to him almost sweetly. She didn't even notice that she didn't call him "Fred-Nerd" or anything else insulting. She then looked into those chocolate brown eyes of his and felt lost. Again she was thinking of that kiss.

Carly looked at both Freddie and Sam and saw the two of them looking deeply at each other... and somehow it seemed a bit like a private moment. Lately she felt like she had been intruding on the two and it made her feel sad. Ever since that KISS. It had changed everything... it really had. Now Sam had been keeping secrets from her... and now she felt like a third wheel. She didn't really want Freddie for herself, did she?

Freddie smiled at Sam too, but then realized that Carly had asked about the kids. "The babies are good, yeah Sam is good with babies,' he said talking to Carly, but looking at Sam. She really knew how to handle the babies, she was good at so many things. That kiss was nice too, he had liked it even though they had said it was just for the sake of "getting it over with."

Carly sighed softly, reaching for the twin dolls Freddie was holding so she could lay them down in a makeshift bed next to her own robotic doll. "Yeah, Sam is the best," she said as she put little Fredward and Samantha down to "rest" next to her and Gibby's little baby doll. She covered the three babies with a receiving blanket, then returned to Sam and Freddie, who were still gazing at each other all moony-eyed. Carly carefully cleared her throat, trying to get the attention of her two best friends.

Yeah, it was definitely clear that Sam and Freddie were really into each other. And the other night when Freddie had asked Carly to dance at the Groovy Smoothie must have been his way of being nice to her after her fisasco date from hell. That was just like Freddie... he was such a nice guy. The crush he had once had on Carly Shay was now just a thing of the past. It was quite obvious he was totally crushing on Sam. And from the looks Sam was giving him, it was no secret that she too was wild about Freddie. How had that happened? Sam had always treated Freddie like he was nothing but a nerd. In fact, Carly had been the one to break up many of their squabbles. And how many times had Sam used Freddie as her own personal punching bag? Now Sam looked as though she wanted to get physical with Freddie in an entirely different way.

As Carly looked at Sam and Freddie, she decided she would just be happy for the two. There was no need to be jealous... afterall, she had always known that Freddie wasn't the guy for her. But Freddie Benson had certainly brought out the best in Sam. Sam was practically glowing.

Sam finally found her voice. "Uhhh Freddie, would you like a glass of lemonaid?" she asked him. She went to the kitchen area and began to pour a glass of lemonaid and then brought it over to Freddie. She also brought him a Rice Krispie treat. Her fingers lightly brushed his as she placed the snack in his hand. She felt as though a warm surge of electricity moved through her at the innnocent touch. (Sam Puckett had just poured lemonaid for Freddie Benson and brought him a snack! She must be really slipping!)

"I bet you're hungry," she said to him as she looked up into his eyes.

'I know I am starved for your kisses,' she thought to herself.

"So... what movie would you guys like to see tonight?" Carly spoke up to ask.

"Thanks," Freddie said with a bright smile accepting the snack and drink; they were his favorite.

"Movie?" he said hearing Carly. "Whatever movie."

"Are there any good movies out?" he asked Sam with a smile.

Sam sort of snapped out of her trance when Freddie asked her a question. "Uhhhh... I dunno if there are any good movies out right now or not," she replied with a little shrug. If she had her way, she would love to spend a night with Freddie all alone, just getting to know him better, but as it turned out, they would be hanging out with Carly and Carly's older brother Spencer. As much as she adored her best friend Carly, she wanted some alone-time with this sexy guy Freddie Benson and explore her growing feelings for him.

"Okay, well, I'm gonna take a trip down to Movie Mart to pick out some movies while Spencer is out doing the shopping for the stuff for the spaghetti tacos. You two have fun while I'm gone... and uhhhh... don't forget to keep an eye on the babies," Carly said as she grabbed her purse then headed toward the door.

"We won't," Sam promised as she took a seat on the couch and never took her eyes off Freddie.

"Sit down here with me, Fredward. We need to talk," Sam suggested. She had sooo much she wanted to say to him. She was still confused about what happened between him and Carly the other night. Did Freddie have feelings for her, or was he actually harboring romantic feelings for her best friend Carly?

After Freddie joined her, Sam began to speak. "I saw you and Carly dancing at the Groovy Smoothie the other night," she said bluntly, just letting it all out. "I was pretty upset... in fact, I was jealous."

"Do you still have feelings for Carly... I mean, other than friendship?" Sam asked. "Cuz you see, I thought you sort of liked me..."

She sucked in her breath, trying to spit it all out. "After we kissed... I mean, I thought-," she said, her words getting all tangled up in each other. "Freddie, do you like me...?" She looked at him, all scared and entirely hopeful.

**OOC: Hey guys, sorry bout the cliffhanger, but the next chapter will make up for it, I promise. Leave some reviews, and I promise to update soon :)**


	2. The Princess & The Dork

Freddie looked startled as he took in the information that Sam was giving him.  
"I-I didn't think you liked me at all," he admitted. "I mean...you kindda always pick on me."

"I thought since you didn't like me...that I should go with Carly. But I like you, I only like her as a friend," he said, feeling stupid.

A slow smile spread over Sam's face. "Really?" she said, her voice rising with excitement. Freddie liked her. Really, really liked her. And not Carly. She couldn't have been happier, and it showed. She couldn't believe it; she had totally fallen for Freddie Benson, the ex-nerd. Now he was damn hottt - sizzling hottt... and she wanted him to be HERS - ALL hers. "So do you wanna...?" Sam heard herself asking. "...go with me?" She then waited with her heart in her throat, hoping he would say yes. And if he did agree, if Freddie said yes, Sam didn't know if she could restrain herself from throwing herself on him.

Meanwhile, Spencer was about to come through the door, juggling three large bags of groceries in his arms. He was about to slide his key into the lock when his cell phone rang. He held the phone to his ear as he was struggling to manage the grocery bags as well. "Spencer Shay," he said into the phone. He was shocked to hear he was getting a call from Yuckama General Hospital. He nearly dropped the bags when he heard a nurse on the phone say his Grandfather Shay had suffered a heart attack.

Freddie smiled at Sam. "Yes, really," he said answering her. "Yes, I will."  
He would absolutely crazy not to want to go with her; he had liked her for awhile but never thought that she liked him back. He leaned forward to kiss her.

Sam closed her eyes as their lips brushed together. It wasn't much of a kiss and not even near as good as their first one, cause just as their lips met,  
Spencer burst through the door, looking terribly upset. "What's wrong?" Sam asked worriedly, seeing the expression on Carly's older brother's face.

"Grandpa Shay is in the hospital," spoke Spencer as he haphazardly tossed the bags of groceries on the bar. He hadn't even noticed that his sister's best friend had been kissing his next door neighbor on his couch when he had unceremoniously barged into the apartment.

Carly entered the apartment, carrying several DVDs just as Spencer spoke the words, "They said he had a heart attack."

"Grandpa Shay? Ohhh myyy God," Carly gasped. "We gotta get there...  
now."

Spencer hugged his little sister tight. Grandfather Shay needed them. They had to go to Yuckama, to be by his side. "Sam, Freddie, can you put these groceries away? You're both welcome to stay and make dinner... watch movies,  
whatever you like," said Spencer as he hurriedly began getting a few things ready so he and Carly could make the trip to Yuckama.

"Uhhhh... sure," said Sam as she looked worriedly at Carly who was fighting back tears over the sad news of her grandfather's illness.

Sam went to Carly and hugged her tight. "Tell Grandpa Shay I'm thinking of him," said Sam a bit awkwardly. "And don't worry, Freddie and I will take care of everything here. Call us when you know how he is..."

"We've got everything, go on," Freddie said as he got up to put away the groceries.  
He couldn't believe that Carly's grandfather was in the hospital; that was so terrible.  
He hoped that everything would be alright.

Sam went into the kitchen to help Freddie put the groceries away. "So, do you still want to make Spaghetti tacos, or should I make something a bit simpler?... then you and I could go upstairs to the studio and watch some movies while we eat," Sam suggested. She knew that both she and Freddie needed to do something to keep their mind off Carly's grandfather. He was such a nice man and it really sucked that he was in the hospital right now. Since Freddie's mom thought Spencer was here supervising the teens, Mrs. Benson had no idea that her son was all alone with a teenage girl who had a massive crush on him in the apartment across the hall. As Sam put away the last of the groceries, wild ideas started spinning in her head. HER AND FREDDIE WERE ALL ALONE TONIGHT!  
And she definitely wanted to take full advantage of this situation.

Freddie was unaware of Sam's rampant wild thoughts as they finished putting away the groceries. "Why don't we go for something a bit more simplier and movies sound like a good idea, too," he agreed. He was curious to see what Carly had actually picked up when she went to the store; hopefully it would be something good to watch.  
"What are you going to fix?" he asked curiously," Anything I can help you with?"

"Well, you know how I love my meat," said Sam, giving him a great big smile.  
And she certainly did. Sam was always munching on meat. Ham, bacon,  
chicken... it didn't matter, as long as it was meat.

"How about a great big sandwich? That won't take too long to fix. I can prepare the sandwiches, grab some sodas, then we are all set," said Sam as she began getting a few things from the fridge to put together their supper. At first she was going to have Freddie help her, but then Carly and Gibby's "baby"  
began crying.

"Why don't you go check on the babies? I'm okay," Sam said when she heard the robotic doll crying out for some attention. For some reason, Carly's "baby" seemed to be rather unsettled as though it realized it's "mother" had went away for the evening.

"I think Carly's kid takes after Gibby," Sam joked as she was putting some fresh deli meat on slices of bread.

Freddie had to laugh at that as he went to the doll and picked it up and calmed it down, settling it so that it stopped crying before laying it back down carefully.  
He was looking forward to a really good movie and went to the stack of DVDs that Carly had brought in and started to look through them to see which ones she had picked out while Sam was making them the sandwiches.  
"What kind of movie are you in the mood for?" he asked her.

Sam was glad when Freddie got that squalling doll finally calmed down. By now, she had both sandwiches prepared and ready to go. She grabbed two chilled Peppy Colas from the fridge so they were set. "How about a comedy or something scary," she said to Freddie. A comedy would be good cause it would lighten the mood and make them laugh. But there was also some appeal to something scary, so she could snuggle up in Freddie's arms and feel a little bit scared or vice versa. Either one would be fine, Sam decided.

"Let's go," Sam said as she had all the food ready and was eager to head upstairs to the studio.

Freddie grabbed the comedies and the horror movies from the pile and went with Sam, heading for the studio for dinner and movies.

Sam carried the food upstairs and joined Freddie in the studio. While he got the movie ready to play on the big screen, she settled herself into their bean bag chairs on the floor. She pushed them closer together, so she and Freddie could be right next to each other as they ate and enjoyed the movie. "Sit down..." she said to him with a grin. "I don't bite." She giggled softly,  
taking his hand and nearly pulling him down into his bean bag chair.

Freddie laughed as he fell into the bean bag chair and they started the movie while they had their dinner.  
The sandwiches were really good; he liked them.

They watched the comedy first as they munched on their meal of sandwiches and soda. After the first movie ended, Sam inched her self closer to Freddie,  
until her blond head was resting against his broad shoulder. "Freddie," she said softly. "The movie just ended." She took the soda bottle from his hand,  
placing it aside. "Do you wanna snuggle?" she asked him.

"Okay," Freddie said and put his arms around her as they snuggled together.  
His arms wrapped around her; it was nice and he liked it.

Sam lay her head on Freddie's chest, hearing his heartbeat against her ear. Her long blond hair lay against his arm as she snuggled up to him. "This is nice," she whispered, as she felt him wrap his arms around her. No one had ever held her quite like this and Sam loved it. She lay that way in his embrace a few moments, thoughts spinning in her head. Her hormones were raging as she thought of that kiss they had shared on the fire escape. "Do you want to make out with me?" she heard herself blurting out to Freddie.

"Yes," Freddie said, as he leaned in, brushing his lips against Sam's slowly.  
He liked kissing her; it was nice, and making out would be REAL nice. 


	3. Seddie Lovin'

_**OOC: Okay, guys. Here's the Seddie Lovin' you have all been craving. But if you are under age, please stop reading NOW, cuz it's pretty much all this chapter is, and it's extremely explicit! Leave NOW if you are under age! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. And thanks for the reviews; they encourage me to continue on :)**_

**_And if you are liking this, this story has only just begun!_**

Feeling Freddie's lips brushing against her, Sam immediately closed her eyes as she really had not done with their first kiss. Their first kiss had been so soft and exploratory and right when it was starting to get sizzling hot, Freddie had stopped much to Sam's disappointment. This time she didn't want him to stop. Not at all. She ended up in Freddie's arms, practically on top of him,  
crushing him back against the bean bag chair as her mouth practically began devouring his. This time, she totally took the lead, sliding her tongue into Freddie's mouth as they were kissing.

Her tongue sought out his as her fingers began tangling into Freddie's dark hair. Her body was tingling as the kiss got hotter and hotter. She gave him all her passion while her tongue did a sensuous dance with his.

Freddie didn't stop to think as the kiss got hotter and hotter, his tongue playing and tangling with Sam's.  
He got lost in the kiss, letting Sam take charge.

There seemed to be an electrical energy between them, pulling Sam in. She couldn't get enough of Freddie. Her fingers tangled in Freddie's thick dark hair as the kiss went on and on. She didn't realize it but she had wrapped her legs around his lower body, holding him to her. She moved against him provacatively, wanting skin to skin contact yet unable to get what she needed through the fabric of her clothes. Her hands slid down Freddie's back, toward the hem of his stripped shirt. She inched the material up, exposing his flesh.  
She began caressing his back with sensuous touches while her tongue was making sweet love to his.

Freddie lost himself in Sam, his tongue playing with hers as he slid his hands underneath Sam's top.  
His brain didn't stop to remind him of what they were doing or what was going on as his hormones were in complete control.

Sam caressed the flesh of Freddie's back as she pulled his shirt up and over his head. Her kisses left his mouth as she began kissing and tasting his neck while her hands slid around in front to his hard chest. 'Ohhhh myyyy God,'  
she thought to herself in her feverish brain. 'I never knew Freddie was so muscular.' Freddie had really buffed out in the last three and half years that she had gotten to know him. He no longer had his baby-fat and was no longer a bit short, but getting a fantastic body and now stood several inches taller than Sam. His muscles felt so good against her fingers as her hands molded to his chest in sensuous caresses. She lightly raked her fingernails over those muscles while her lips attacked Freddie's neck.

Freddie let out a groan of pleasure as his hands began to find their way underneath her top while she was all over his neck. It felt so good. He liked the things that Sam was doing to him. He felt her fingernails and loved that even more. His hands slid down to undo her jeans and pull them off her body.

Sam could barely comprehend that Freddie was taking her clothes off, but the skin-on-skin contact she had been craving with him was quickly becoming a reality. She had nothing on now but a hot pink bra and a pair of matching panties. The crotch of those panties were soaked with her juices as Freddie was touching her so intimately, her nipples growing hard within the silky material of her thin bra. "Freddie, please... I want... " Sam heard herself moan, her fingernails raking his skin a little hard as the passion got hot and out of control. She needed something so bad but wasn't sure exactly what it was... only that Freddie could give it to her... and if he didn't give it to her FAST she was gonna have to TAKE it from him. She gave him a seductive look as she began to unzip his jeans, trying to get to her goal- what she wanted from him. To her great surprise, Freddie's impressive male organ burst from his boxers, giving Sam her first sight of a guy in full arousal.

"OMG, Fredifer... It's SOOOO Big!" Sam heard herself gasping.

Freddie kindda felt himself start to blush at Sam's words. He looked at her in just her bra and panties.  
She looked so hot sitting there like that. "You look so good," he said, not taking his eyes off of her.

Sam too was blushing a little when Freddie complimented her. She smiled at him, her eyes dark with passion. "I'm glad you like what you see... but you'll even like it even better when I take my bra and panties off," she said to him in sexy voice. She slowly began removing the hot pink garments, tossing them aside. She was now totally naked, laying back on the beanbag chair while Freddie stood over her, gazing at her with lust in his eyes.

Sam reached out, boldly gasping Freddie's erect cock in her small hand. She tugged on it agressively, pulling him toward her. "Don't just stand there staring at me..." she said to him as she clasped his throbbing meat in her palm.  
"I want you, Fredward... NOW!" Sam wasn't about to take "no" for an answer or let Freddie get away. Before Freddie could respond, she had pulled him down on top of her.

Freddie slid down so he was inside of her, pushing himself all the way into her.  
He began to kiss her again as he placed his hands on either side of he began to thrust into her.

Somehow when Freddie had fallen on Sam, they became a tangled heap of arms and legs and before Sam even realized Freddie's intention, he had slid inside her. She forgot to breathe as his steely erection conquered her tight opening.  
It was as if he fit perfectly, as though they were made to be together. Sam let out a soft little gasp, pain and pleasure mixed as Freddie's body locked to hers. She hadn't expected that instant of sharp pain as they became one but she quickly recovered, arching up to Freddie so more of him could fit into her snug heat. "Freddie," she moaned as she pressed her body to his. "Please don't stop... ohhh please..." As he began to thrust, filling her again and again, her juices coated his cock, making him slide into her with greater ease.  
The pain of his entries gradually faded and the passion returned full force.  
Sam's sharp little teeth pressed into Freddie's shoulder as she tried to hold back a scream of passion.

Freddie moved with her, as they were finally in a position that allowed them greater movement. He felt the passion building up inside of him too as he felt her biting down on him. As he sunk into her, he could feel her walls clinging to his shaft.

Everything changed as Sam's body seemed to adjust to Freddie's and his movements became more frantic. "Freddie... ohhh God... YESSSS..." Sam was crying out, unable to keep quiet as tidal waves of pleasure continued washing over her. She never imagined anything at all to ever feel this good. She clung to Freddie for dear life, getting louder and louder as she was reaching her climax. Suddenly she went totally limp in his arms, her pussy muscles clenching and contracting around his cock as she came hard. Her juices spilled all over his erection as his name flowed from her lips.

Freddie climaxed seconds after her, as he heard her cry out his name.  
He was trying to catch his breath. That had been some experience and nothing at all what he had imagined it would be like. It had been totally mind-blowing.

Finally Sam's breathing returned to normal as she lay beneath Freddie,  
totally tangled up in him. She didn't know what to do or say as he was still deep inside her. She felt as though they were one now and she didn't want him to disengage from her. "Freddie," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him and clinging to him as though she never wanted to let him go. "That was...  
that was so amazing," she said in an almost-whisper. "It hurt at first... but then it was sooo good." Her words trailed off as she thought of the beautiful experience she had just shared with Freddie and how totally caught up she was in him. Sam shivered a little, her emotions making her eyes fill up with tears,  
but they were happy ones. She hid her face against Freddie's shoulder, cause she didn't want him to see her cry.

Freddie hugged her, afraid that he had done something wrong. "Did I do soemthing? Are you okay?" he asked. He didn't want her upset and she seemed upset for some reason. Had he been bad at it? It's not like he had ever had sex before.

"It's okay... I'm okay," Sam tried to reassure him as she wiped away her tears secretly so he wouldn't see them. "Freddie, I just... I dunno," said Sam, having trouble finding the words.

"What we just shared... I loved it," she told him honestly, pulling back from where she had been hidden against the curve of his shoulder so she could gaze into his eyes. "I think I love you..."

Sam couldn't believe she had just blurted that out, but she had just been totally and completely honest. It wasn't really a matter of "thinking" she loved him, now she was totally sure.

Freddie felt the same way he didn't know what it was, but it felt like love to him, too.  
"I think I love you too," he said honestly as he looked at her. He had never been in love before but he wanted to be around Sam always, and he wanted to make her happy and make her laugh and...

A small smile came to Sam's lips when she heard Freddie's words. She reached up while wrapping her arms around his neck and lightly kissed him on the lips. After the sweet and tender kiss, she let out a little giggle. "OMG, I can't believe we just did this in the iCarly studio, Freddio..." Sam spoke as giggled a bit more. "What will Carly say? I mean, we DID promise to tell her EVERYTHING from now on... and we DID just make wild, passionate love on her beanbag chair! Remember how mad she got when she found out we had kissed on the fire escape and hadn't told her? OMG, she's my best friend... but how will I ever tell her THIS?" Sam wasn't so sure she wanted to tell ANYBODY this, not even her identical twin Melanie... it seemed like something soooo totally special and private between just her and Freddie. If she ever did tell someone, they for sure wouldn't be hearing all the details!

Freddie's face went white. "Oh my God, if we tell her this, Sam, she'll kill us both. She can't possibly find out, can she?" he asked.  
Sam knew that Freddie was right. She didn't want to tell Carly anyway as it was something extremely private between she and Freddie.

"Freddie, do you think I am sexy?" Sam then said to him in a whisper in his ear. "Cuz you are still inside me... and it feels sooooo good... and you haven't even touched my breasts yet... "

"So please do..." Sam said huskily. "Cuz I want you again... could we ummmm... do it again?" Sam moved her hips provacatively, letting Freddie know exactly what she wanted to do with him.

Freddie got distracted when Sam started doing the things that she was doing and he began to touch her breasts, cupping them and rubbing them as he started to move again inside of her as she was pushing toward him seductively.

"Freddie, ohhh that feels so good," Sam moaned, feeling his soft touch upon her sensitive breasts.  
Her nipples grew hard and aroused from his caresses. He then began moving his hips, his rockhard erection sliding deep inside of her once again. Sam moved with him, meeting his every thrust. This time was wilder between them as her body seemed to be made to fit his with perfection.

And this time he explored every inch of her body with his hands and his mouth as they moved together. It was completely out of control wild with passion but he liked it, there was just something about it.

Sam gasped as Freddie continued to slide deep inside her. She felt as though they were one... as though he were touching her very heart as their bodies connected. "Ohhh please... ohhhh YESSSS, Freddie... OMG!" she cried out, so close to the edge. His fingers playing over her breasts drove her closer to orgasm as her body tensed, her tight pussy muscles clenching up on Freddie's rockhard cock. Sam's long nails raked Freddie's back as another tantalizing orgasm rocked her young body.

Freddie could feel his own climax building the harder he pounded into her. God it felt so good. He went faster and faster thrusting into her.

Sam's slick pussy continued to accept Freddie's thick cock even though her inner muscles attempted to hold him deep inside. Sam screamed in ecstasy, her nails actually leaving marks on Freddie's shoulders and back. She came and came. After it was over, she lay there dazed underneath Freddie. She was sleepy and sore, but well-pleasured.


	4. iThink I'm Pregnant

**_OOC: I only had ONE review of the last chapter. Not sure if readers are still liking this story. Maybe they found the last chapter too shocking. I am hopeful that the readers are still loving this, cuz I do have a lot more to come. I had this chapter ready, so I decided to send it out. Once again, it's another explicit one, so if you are under age, please stop reading NOW. Otherwise, enjoy... a lot is starting to happen now by way of the plot. I'd really like to hear what you think of this. REVIEW. REVIEW! Thanks._**

*~* Three Weeks Later *~*

As usual, Sam was late again for another iCarly rehearsal. "Where is she?"  
Carly growled as she paced the studio. Freddie was setting up the equipment and he didn't look agitated or worried in the slightest. It was just like Sam to be late. But little did Freddie know that Sam was "late" in more ways than one.

Sam had gone to the drugstore after school and picked up a pregnancy test.  
To her surprise, the test turned out positive. Sam was thrilled. She knew she loved Freddie, she was going to have his baby, and all of this was her ticket out of that horrible house where she lived with her alcoholic mother.  
Sam knew if she stayed much longer in her mom's home, something awful might happen. Already, more than one of her mother's creepy boyfriend's had made a pass at her. Sam wanted a better life... and she knew that being with Freddie would give her exactly what she always wanted.

Sam walked into the studio, munching on a piece of fried chicken. Carly glared at her. "Where have you been?" Carly demanded. "We have been waiting and waiting."

Sam shrugged and gave Freddie a secret little wink. "I just stopped off for a snack. Now chill," said Sam as she set her chicken drumstick aside and joined her best friend in front of the camera.

"Whatever," said Carly as they began recording iCarly. Every since Spencer and Carly had gone to see their grandfather in the hosptial, Carly thought Sam had been acting extra peculiar. Carly wondered what sort of secrets her best friend was hiding now.

Freddie managed the equipment while the girls were filming. He couldn't help but smile to himself thinking about Sam, but put his attention on filming otherwise he might mess up what he was supposed to be doing.

Despite Sam being late for filming, everything went off without a hitch.  
After they were finished and Freddie was putting away the equipment, Sam went over and started eating her chicken drumstick once again. Carly rolled her eyes at her best friend. "Are you guys thirsty? I was gonna head down to the Groovy Smoothie and pick up smoothies for all of us. How does that sound?"

"That sounds great," Sam said as she was in between bites of her chicken.  
"Thanks, Carly."

"No problem," spoke Carly as she headed out the door and out of the studio.

After they were alone, Sam put aside the chicken drumstick and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She walked over to where Freddie was busily putting away his technical equipment. "Hi, Sexy Fredward," Sam said to him as she came up behind him and pressed her body to his. "Did you miss me?"

Although they were officially a couple now, no one knew. Sam hadn't even said a word to Carly or her twin sister Melanie. It was sort of fun keeping it a secret...yet a bit disappointing to keep her hands off of him when all she wanted was to fondle him every moment of the day. They had to wait for secret moments like this to steal a kiss or to quickly grope one another. They hadn't even had a chance to make love since that first time three weeks ago and it was driving Sam absolutely crazy.

"Freddie, I want you..." she said in a sexy voice. "If I stay the night with Carly tonight... do you think you could sneak me into your place and into your bedroom... and we could... you know...?"

Freddie finished what he had been, putting the tech equipment away and then turned to Sam kissing her, "Mmmm ... I kindda like that idea," he said with a grin. He'd never had a girl in his room before so sneaking Sam in would be fun. "I'd be up for trying," he told her.

Sam loved how daring Freddie had become since they had gotten together. He didn't seem the least bit worried about his mother catching Sam in his bedroom as he would have been when she first met him. She loved the danger factor and knew it would excite them both even more. "Well, you might have to cover my mouth though... with the way I was screaming my head off last time," Sam said teasingly as she rubbed herself up against Freddie and then pulled him to her for another hot kiss. As she slipped her tongue between his lips, her hand moved downward, seeking his cock.

He kissed her back and chuckled. "Mmmm ... I'll be sure to keep something in your mouth so you won't be able to scream," he said. He grinned and pushed his tongue against hers.

"Mmmm ... but we can't let Carly see us doing this," he pointed out. "It wouldn't be fun to explain."

Their tongues tangled together passionately and Sam could barely keep her hands off Freddie's hot, sexy body. After the wild kiss, Sam giggled, thinking about Carly finding them this way, in an intimate embrace. "Ohhhh yeah, I really wouldn't like an audience," spoke Sam as she thought about all the kinky things she wanted to try with Freddie tonight... all the sexual experiences they hadn't had yet together that she was just dying to try.

"Freddie, tonight I really want to try oral sex," she said to him bluntly.

"Well, then tonight we'll try that," Freddie told her.

"But we're gonna hafta behave before we get caught again and that won't be fun,"  
he reminded her. Besides he didn't want to cause problems btween Sam and Carly

"Okay, I'll be a good girl... it's just gonna be very, very hard..." Sam said as she gave Freddie one last teasing kiss.

She then went and plopped herself down on the beanbag chair where they had first made love not even three weeks ago. She hicked up her skirt, showing Freddie a hint of her panties. She gave him a sexy look as she lay back in the beanbag chair, running her hand down her own body quite erotically. Maybe she couldn't have Freddie right now, but she was going to drive him absolutely wild until she could.

"It's so hard to be good," Sam said as she lay her head back, closed her eyes and thought about oral sex with Freddie.

"I'm back!" Carly called out, when she walked in carrying the three smoothies. "I hope you two haven't been fighting too much," said Carly as she handed Freddie his smoothie. She then looked over, seeing Sam all sprawled out on the beanbag chair and her eyes closed.

"What's up with her?" Carly asked Freddie.

"I have no idea, Carly! Thanks!" Freddie said brightly, hoping to give Sam a hint that their friend was back as he accepted the smoothie from her.

"Freddie's been the bad one!" Sam exclaimed as she jumped up off the beanbag chair and grabbed her smoothie from Carly. "I hate you!" Sam said as she stuck her tongue out at Freddie.

"Are you too fighting again?" Carly asked. She was used to Freddie and Sam and all their arguments and wrestling.

"Freddie needs punished!" said Sam, giving Freddie a secret wink when Carly wasn't looking Sam's way.

"Be careful, Sam. Freddie's stronger now than he used to be," Carly observed. "Ever since his voice changed, he's gotten rather muscular."

"Ohhh really? I hadn't noticed," spoke Sam, although she was practically drooling at the mention of Freddie's muscles. She loved his body.

"Ohhh yeah, you know that day I found out you two kissed? Well, I tackled Freddie to the floor, making him spill the beans. And you know what, he got the better of me..." Carly said with a little laugh. "I think he's been working out."

Sam took a huge drink of her smoothie, then said to Carly, "My mom has some dude over tonight and their ... you know... busy... so I'm spending the night."

"Sam, when do you NOT spend the night?" Carly half-laughed.

Sam shrugged. "I'd rather be here. My mom sucks," spoke Sam.

Freddie pretended to be mad at Sam and drank his smoothie, letting the girls talk about their 'slumber party'. He knew Sam was only kidding though because they couldn't tell Carly the truth.

The night wore on, and soon Spencer came upstairs telling Carly that it was time for lights-out and that she had better get to bed. He was used to Freddie and Sam always being there, and as Carly had said earlier, Sam spent the night at their place more often than not.

"Hey, Freddie, you better head home..." Spencer reminded. "Otherwise your mother will be over here dragging you away."

"No problem I CAN"T WAIT To get home," he said shooting a glare at Sam.

"Does your mom still give you tick baths and make you wear antibacterial underpants?" Sam taunted Freddie as soon as Spencer had left the room.

"Yeah she told me to remember to wear a flea mask around you! Oops, next time I'll get the deluxe kind," he said, turning and leaving. He headed to the front door and headed over to his own apartment.

Carly and Sam got on their nighties and got ready for bed. Carly headed off to her bedroom upstairs and as usual, Sam settled herself down on the couch with a blanket and a pillow. "Goodnight, Sam," Spencer said with yawn before heading off to his bedroom down the hall. Sam feigned sleep, but when about 20 minutes had passed, she quietly got up and snuck out the door. Walking across the hallway, she approached Freddie's apartment. "Freddie," she said in a soft whisper, hoping he hadn't forgotten. She took the doorknob in her hand and slowly turned it, hoping she would not encounter Freddie's mother. Sam sometimes found Freddie's mom a bit intimidating, mostly because she was the exact opposite of Sam's mom. She was overprotective, overbearing, and incredibly caring, everything that Sam Puckett's mother was not. To Sam's surprise, the door wasn't locked and there was absolutely no light inside Freddie's place. She tiptoed inside, closing the door behind.

"Fredward, where are you?" she whispered as she felt her way around in the darkness. Freddie's apartment was an exact duplicate of Carly's, so it wasn't that difficult for Sam. Like Spencer's, Freddie's room was downstairs. Sam turned down the hallway, toward Freddie's bedroom. As quiet as a mouse, Sam crept right into Freddie's room.

Freddie had been in his bed, but when he heard the light movement of Sam's feet he had sat up slowly. "Sam?" he whispered. He hoped his mother hadn't heard because that would be bad.

"It better be me sneaking into your bedroom in the middle of the night," Sam said in a whisper as she felt her way over to Freddie's bed. She carefully climbed into his bed beside him and slipped underneath the covers. Snuggling up to him, she pressed her face against his broad chest.

"Mmmmm... you smell so good," she said softly as she inhaled his masculine scent. "Freddie, is it true? Do you really sleep naked?"

"I don't know," Freddie teased. "Why don't you find out?"

He liked how she was all snuggled up against him like that. He really liked that a lot.

Sam giggled softly at Freddie's response as slowly her hand felt it's way down his body, across his warm bare chest and then over the muscles in his stomach. Sliding her hand down a little bit more, she encountered his semi-hard cock. "Freddie..." she murmured as she gave it a soft squeeze.  
"It's getting all big and hard again..." Sam moved her hand on him, exploring and marvelling at his impressive size.

"Can I kiss it?" she asked in a whisper as she pressed a couple of tiny kisses against Freddie's chest.

"Yes you can," Freddie replied, liking the sensation of her lips on his chest. His hand rested against her back, sliding under nightie. It felt so good to feel her lips on his skin.

With soft little kisses, Sam kissed her way down Freddie's body. Tenderly she brushed her lips against his stomach, then down lower. Her soft lips pressed to his cock tip in a whisper-soft kiss. "So hot..." she murmured as her lips parted and she slowly began drawing his tip inside. Softly her tongue brushed against it experimentally, testing Freddie's reaction. He tasted salty there as her tongue swiped the velvetty skin.

Freddie lifted his hips wanting to feed more of him into her little mouth. That felt so damn good to him; he was liking that very, very much. "Mmmm ...  
more," he begged softly.

Slowly Freddie had inserted more of his throbbing maleness into Sam's mouth.  
She could actually feel him throb against her tongue. Wrapping her lips around him tightly, she began to suck upon his cock. The sounds of pleasure he made spurred her on. Moving her mouth on him and teasing him with her tongue, Sam became more bold.

Freddie liked that a lot and let out a soft moan of pleasure as his hand tangled in her hair. "So good," he gasped. "Just like that."

Sam felt tingles of pleasure throughout her own body hearing Freddie's gasps.  
As his fingers grasped her long blond hair, she took him deeper in her mouth until she nearly choked on him. She got a taste of his precum and found out she liked it. After a few moments, her movements became faster, her suction growing stronger.

Freddie was throbbing in Sam's mouth. He could feel his climax rising hard and fast. It felt so damn good to him; he was loving it. "Oh God ... Yes," he moaned in pleasure.

Sam continued to use her mouth and tongue on Freddie, giving him pleasure.  
His moans and groans spurred her on, making her grow wet and throbbing between her own legs. She straddled his blanket, rubbing her moist pussy against the fabric while sucking on Freddie's hard meat. She wondered if he was going to cum in her mouth.

Freddie couldn't hold back any longer as he climaxed, spilling his cum down her throat. It felt too damn good, and she looked so fucking hot like that.

Sam nearly choked as Freddie spilled himself into her mouth, but she drank every drop. After he was finished, Freddie shuddered, and Sam kissed and licked away the remaining cum from his broad tip. She then wiped her lips and moved back up Freddie's body until she was practically laying on top of him.  
"Did you like that, loverboy?" she whispered to him while laying her blond head back upon his chest.

Freddie played with her hair. "That was amazing," he said shocked. "Totally amazing - I loved every second of it," he told her.

"I had never done anything like that before," Sam whispered. "I'm so glad I did it right," she told him as she rested her cheek against his bare chest.

"Your heart is still beating so fast," she whispered, snuggling up to him.  
"It was so amazing when you came in my mouth... I could feel it inside me too...  
I got so excited..."

Freddie grinned. "It felt so good," he said.

"I enjoyed it," he promised her, as he hugged her close to his chest.

Sam was happy she had done well in giving Freddie pleasure although she had been inexperienced. As he hld her against his chest, she could barely hold still. Her pussy was throbbing and she wanted something. She needed to cum.  
"Freddie," she said softly as she moved against him erotically. "Will you kiss me all over... pleaseeeeeeeeee?"

"I do believe that I can do that," Freddie said. He started at her mouth,  
kissing her there first. Then worked his way down, kissing her everywhere he could find skin with his mouth as he left no spot unkissed.

Sam went totally wild with the kisses Freddie showered upon her body. His lips felt so hot against her skin. When his head neared her pussy, she grabbed his dark hair, pushing him down to where she needed him most.

He began to kiss and lick her pussy when she shoved his head down there. She tasted so good as he continued to use his tongue, teasing and tasting her.

Sam squirmed, feeling Freddie's tongue and mouth in her most intimate place.  
She never knew Freddie's tongue could be so skillful. Her little clit became rockhard and throbbing as Freddie's tongue-tip brushed across the little nub.  
"Ohhh Freddie... ohhhh God," Sam moaned in pleasure. "Don't stop... ohhhh please don't stop..." She tugged at his hair, pulling it a little hard as she was trying to get more of his tongue. Ohhh that tongue of his... it felt so DAMN good!

Freddie shoved his tongue up into her as fast and far as he could reach. Then he flicked it against her clit, sucking on it. He used his tongue, swirling it up inside of her, tasting her.

Sam couldn't stop herself. She was getting loud. It felt so amazing...  
so good. Intense pleasure. Her whole body went taut as an orgasm ripped through her brought on by Freddie's wicked tongue. Suddenly Sam cried out, not even knowing she was doing so.

Freddie reached up a hand to cover her mouth gently. He didn't need her waking up his mom; that would be utterly horrible and embarassing for sure.  
He finished sucking her, licking up the droplets of her juices.

Sam was languid after her explosive orgasm. She lay back against Freddie's pillows, totally spent. She pulled him up into her arms, holding him tightly while they lay in his bed together. "That was amazing..." she said in a whisper, spreading tender kisses on his face in the darkness. "I'm sorry I cried out like that. You don't think your mother heard me, do you?"

"It's okay I know you didn't mean to," he whispered. "I don't think she did,  
and I'm praying she didn't." He laughed softly and kissed her bare shoulder while snuggingly up to her.

"I love you, Freddie," Sam whispered as she yawned a little. "I don't just THINK I love you anymore... I really do love you..." Sam snuggled up against him, pulling the covers up over their naked bodies. "I'm so sleepy," she said softly, feeling exhausted after their sexual encounters. "Can I stay here?  
Please? I don't want to leave you after what we just did..." Sam's voice got all emotional, thinking she couldn't bear to be away from Freddie right now.  
She longed to sleep in his arms tonight.

"I love you too," Freddie said softly. "Hmmm ... you can but we can't get caught in the morning."

"If my mom catches us, it'll be bad," he said as he didn't wanna go through that.

"Ohhhh I don't want your mom to catch us either," spoke Sam, yawning again.  
"She already thinks I'm bad news. What will she say if she thinks I've took advantage of her son?" Sam laughed a little softly, but she was really worried about what Mrs. Benson would say when she discovered about Freddie and Sam's relationship. Soon there would be no hiding it, because Sam would be showing,  
and the truth would be known.

"Freddie, before we go to sleep, there is something I gotta tell you..." Sam began, as she snuggled up on his warm arms. "But promise you won't get mad at me..."

Freddie was half doozing off when Sam was said something to him. "Mmmm ... okay, I won't," he answered absently as he tried to hide a yawn and waited for Sam to speak.

Sam trembled, a little uncertain of how to word her news and even more uncertain of Freddie's reaction. Her dad had left her mom when she and Melanie were very little and her mom had always said that it was because her dad wasn't ready for kids. What if Freddie wasn't ready? What if he rejected her when he found out about their baby?

"Freddie, I think... I think I'm pregnant," she said softly, holding her breath and awaiting his reaction. She didn't just "Think" she was pregnant,  
she knew it, but she wanted to let the news sink in slowly for Freddie's sake.  
She didn't want to freak him out anymore than necessary.

Freddie didn't say anything right away and she couldn't see his face in the darkness to gage his reaction, so Sam started babbling. "Freddie, please,  
please don't be mad," she begged softly. "It's your baby, too." She then took his hand, lightly pressing it against her flat tummy where their baby lie.  
"I don't want you to be mad... cause I know we are young, but I want this baby.  
I love you so much... and I want our child."

And at that moment, Sam realized it was true. This baby wasn't just her ticket out of a bad homelife. This was a child she and Freddie had created in love and she wanted this tiny little being with all her heart. And she hoped that Freddie did, too.

"P-pregnant?" Freddie asked. "Sam, I could barely take care of the doll. How am I supposed to take care of a real live baby?"

"I don't know anything about babies," he said panicking. His mom was going to disown him if she found this out.

Sam went stiff when she heard Freddie's words. She sat up in the bed,  
thankful for the darkness so Freddie could not see the tears that came to her eyes. "Uhhhh... it's okay, Freddie. I understand," she said softly, feeling miserable but trying not to let it show in her voice. "If I am pregnant, I-  
I will just take care of the baby by myself. Okay?"

"I mean, I didn't just get pregnant all on my own... but that's alright. I don't need you to help me," said Sam as she reached for her nightie and began pulling it back over her head. She couldn't find her panties anywhere in the darkness... but at this point, she really didn't care. She just needed to get out of here, so she wouldn't break down in front of Freddie. That would be really bad.

Sam never let her emotions show. (Afterall, Pucketts do not cry.) Not until her and Freddie became involved romantically had she ever been this emotional.  
Had she made a mistake? Were her and Freddie a mistake? Did Freddie think their baby was a mistake? Probably he did, just like her dad had thought she and Melanie had been a mistake and her mother had made her aware of that nearly every single day of her life.

Now when her mom found out, she'd probably make Sam go to one of those homes for unwed mothers. Sam was 17 now, but the baby wouldn't come until a couple of months before her 18th birthday. If Sam didn't get married, her mom could insist she give the baby up for adoption.

"Freddie, I'm going to go now," Sam said in a whisper, crawling out of bed.  
"I'll see you later."

"Sam, I didn't say I wouldn't - I said, how am I supposed to?" Freddie pointed out.

"I don't have a job, Sam. Where is money going to come from to raise the baby?"  
he asked.

He ran a hand through his hair as he lay there in bed. "Look ... why don't we go see a doctor in the morning and first find out if you really are pregnant then we can talk?"

Sam quietly walked to the door as she heard Freddie say she should see a doctor in the morning. "Okay, I'll go to the doctor. Good night, Freddie,"  
she replied. Not making a sound, Sam left Freddie's apartment. She returned to Carly's place and crawled back into her makeshift bed on the couch. Burying her face into the pillow, she cried. Maybe the test was wrong. Maybe there wasn't a baby. Maybe...


	5. Running Away

_**OOC ::: Still not a lot of reviews. I hope to get more for some inspiration. Please leave a comment. :-)**_

When morning came, Sam got up before Carly did. Usually Carly and Spencer were up way before Sam and the two of them would be making breakfast until eventually Sam would jump up, asking for food. Sam wasn't even hungry this morning. In fact, she felt slightly nauseated.

Was it because she had cried herself to sleep last night? Or was it because she was pregnant? Remembering that pregnancy test and Freddie's reaction, Sam felt weepy. She got up, went to the bathroom and quickly got dressed. After she was ready, she left Carly's and headed to the doctor's office.

Sam hated doctors and dentists. They always did painful things, like drill your teeth or insist you have shots. This time Sam didn't get a shot. They told her to pee in a cup. After she handed them the urine sample, the nurse told her to put on a gown and go lay down on the exam table.

Suddenly Sam felt embarrassed and scared. The doctor came in and told her to place her heels in the stirrups and push her hips to the end of the table. Sam bit her lip. She didn't like this at all... and found herself wanting Freddie right now... Big Time.

Carly woke up and noticed Sam wasn't downstairs on the couch. It was as if she had just gotten up and disappeared. Sam never left before breakfast, so Carly was worried. Carly threw on her robe and headed over to Freddie's.  
With a concerned look on her face, she knocked on Freddie's door.

Freddie was dressed but still sleepy when he came to the door and found Carly there. "Hey what's up?" he asked in a tired voice. He had been up all night thinking about Sam, and hoping she was okay.

Carly looked at Freddie, noting how dishevelled he looked. His hair was a mess and his eyes looked sort of funny, as though he hadn't gotten much sleep.

"Hi, Freddie," Carly said as she stood there in her nightie and robe. "I'm really sorry to bother you, but I'm worried about Sam. I came downstairs and she was just gone... vanished. She never does that. Sam never leaves before breakfast. Never."

"You haven't seen her, have you?" Carly asked, looking rather upset and worried about her best friend.

Freddie shook his head sleepily. "No...no, I haven't," he said." I can help you look. Maybe she went to get something to eat? Or I dunno out for some reason?"

Carly shook her head. It was more than that. She just KNEW.  
"Nevermind," Carly sighed. "I'm sure she'll show up later..."

But worry made her change her mind. "I'll go back to my place and get dressed, then we can go look for her," said Carly. She returned to her apartment and hurriedly got ready to go look for Sam.

Meanwhile, Sam was getting dressed as she thought of how humiliating that exam had been. She had only just recently lost her virginity, so it had kind of hurt. She then sit back down in a chair, just waiting for the doctor to come back. Part of her did want to be pregnant... to have Freddie's baby. And another part of her, the scared and frightened part, hoped it wasn't true.

The doctor returned to the exam-room, carrying a clipboard in his hand. "Miss Puckett, your pregnancy test results are back..." said the doctor. "And your suspicions were correct. You are pregnant."

Sam didn't say anything, but her mouth fell open... and she just sat there, staring at the doctor in shock. "Sam, are you alright?" asked the doctor, noticing that she had gone completely white.

"I gotta go," Sam said, standing up quickly and practically running from the doctor's office. Sam ran and ran until her sides ached, but those words kept coming back to her. "You are pregnant... you are pregnant..." again and again.

"Freddie, ohhhh God..." Sam sobbed, making it back to her house. When she got there, her mom and a couple of naked guys were passed out on the living room floor together. Sam turned away in disgust, heading down the hallway to her bedroom.

Once inside, Sam locked the door. Pressing herself against it, Sam cried. Freddie's words came back to her, all his worries and fears, along with her own. Neither of them had a job... neither knew how to TRULY take care of a baby.

"Nooooo... noooo," Sam cried out, crying so hard she sunk to the floor. After a good cry, she sat up, wondering what to do.

Part of her wanted to call Carly, her best friend... or even Melanie, her twin... but she couldn't. She couldn't even form words right now, how would she ever explain. Carly and Melanie didn't even know about her and Freddie. They would both be totally clueless.

"What should I do?" she said in a whisper, laying a hand softly over her flat tummy.

She was scared as she reached for her cellphone, flipping thru the names in the index. "FREDWARD" popped up. She knew she had to tell him, but she didn't know if she could. She was terrified of his reaction. Afterall, she was the one carrying the baby. What if he deserted her now? Would her mom make her give the baby up? Sam felt a ripping sensation in her chest whenever that thought came to mind.

"Please God, don't let anybody take this baby away," she whispered as she proceeded to call Freddie. It rang as Sam waited for an answer.

Freddie had gotten himself awake and was waiting for Carly to return so they could look for Sam. Just then the phone rang, so he answered it. "Hello," he said.

Sam nearly dropped the phone hearing Freddie's voice. Suddenly then, she just blurted it all out. "Freddie, I went to the doctors like you said. And they did this exam... and this test... and well, the doctor came in and he said..."

Sam took a breath. "Well, he said, yeah, I'm pregnant."

"So, it's true. I am. I'm pregnant," she spoke. "But don't worry... I have decided... I decided-

"I'm running away from home."

"Sam, you can't do that!" Freddie said.

He then lowered his voice. "Carly is worried about you, and why would you run away?" he asked, waiting for her to answer.

"Because of last night," Sam said in a soft whisper. "Because you might not want me... and you might not want our baby."

"Like you said last night, we are way too young for this..."

"Neither of us have a job... and we don't know how- how to take care of a baby," Sam reminded.

"I can't stay here. If my mom finds out, she's going to send me to a home... One of those bad places they send girls who are unwed and pregnant.  
And then they'll make me give the baby up."

"I can't, Fredward. I can't give away this baby... no one can make me..." Sam said insistantly. "That's why I have to run away. I gotta get out of here before my mother finds out."

"When she discovers I'm pregnant, all hell is gonna break lose. So, I'm packing a bag and I'm getting on a bus... and I am going to get as far away from here as possible," Sam said to Freddie.

"Sam, that's not logical. Yes, I said those things but because its the truth," Freddie said gently. "Not because I don't care about you or I've changed my mind. I'll be upset if you leave ... more upset than Carly."

"You will?" she said softly, sounding hopeful all the sudden. She was slowly calming down, hearing Freddie's voice as he spoke to her so gently.

"I really don't want to go," she admitted. "I'd miss Carly so much. But most of all, I'd miss you."

"But you know, I can't stay here either. What if that doctor calls my mom?" Sam said becoming worried and upset once again. "What if he tells her I'm pregnant?"

"She's passed out right now on the livingroom floor, but when she wakes up, she's gonna be in a really bad mood," Sam spoke. "She always is when the booze starts wearing off..."

"If that doctor calls and tells her I'm pregnant, she's gonna freak," Sam told Freddie. "I knew I shouldn't have told that doctor my real name."

"Of course I'd miss you if you left," Freddie said softly.

"I don't know," he admitted sadly. "I don't want you to get in trouble. But my mom isn't going to be pleased either. If both of us runaway then where will we go?"

"You wanna run away with me?" Sam asked, feeling relieved because no matter what happened at least she wasn't going to be alone in this. Maybe Freddie was just as worried about his mom's reaction to her pregnancy as she had been when thinking of her own mother finding out.

"I have some money saved up... and I know you do, too. Cause you were going to buy some new tech equipment. I was saving to go on a trip to see Melanie in the summer, but this is so much more important," said Sam. "Melanie could help us. She's my twin. And she's far enough away, I don't think we'll be found."

"We could take a bus. But we have to tell Carly. She'll worry," Sam insisted.

"Is there a way for you to make sure that Melanie will help us?" Freddie asked, "What if we go there and she doesn't help?"

"Yes ... yes, we do need to tell Carly so she'll understand," he explained, hoping it would go well; he hoped that Carly would understand.

"Yes, I will call her before I come over. I'll pack a bag and bring my money... and maybe Carly has a little money she could loan us, too," replied Sam. "Don't worry; Melanie will help us. We are identical twins and when it really comes down to it, we'd do anything for each other. And she more than anyone knows how our mother is. She will help."

"I'll be over in a little bit," Sam said before she ended the call.

Sam then placed a call to her sister at boarding school. "Mel, hi..." she said when Melanie picked up. "Melanie, listen... Freddie and I need your help. Yes, Freddie... no, no... I don't despise him anymore... and no, I don't call him a nerd or a nub. Melanie, please listen..."

"I'm in trouble... and Freddie and I are taking a bus... Will you meet us at the bus station? And whatever you do, will you promise NOT to tell Mom?"

After Melanie agreed and promised to help, Sam hung up the phone. She then began gathering items in a duffel bag, stuffing it as full as she could. She found her hiding place under the carpet, stuffing ten dollar bills into her pocket. Her mother had never found it, thank God, otherwise she may have used it for booze.

After Sam had packed all that would fit in the bag, she looked down at her cat lying on the bed. She just couldn't leave him here, but what choice would she have? Sam hugged Frothy and kissed his little head. She couldn't very well stuff him in the duffel bag and take him on the bus. "I love you, Froth. Take care ok, bud?" she said, stroking his soft grey fur. Sam gave him one last hug, then headed over to Freddie's.

Freddie packed all that he could, including his money, then he took one last look around the apartment and went out in the hallway to meet Sam.

"Alright," he said. "We should go find Carly. What did Melanie say?" He hoped Melanie would help them; they had nowhere else to go and he didn't know what else to do.

Sam gave Freddie a quick hug when she had met up with him in the hallway outside of his and Carly's apartments. "Melanie promised to help us. She said she would meet us at the bus station," Sam replied. Together then, she and Freddie went to talk to Carly.

Carly answered the door, surprised to see Sam with Freddie. "Where did you find her?" Carly asked, but Sam pushed Carly inside, entering the apartment. After a quick look around, Sam found that Spencer was no where in sight. Spencer was a great guy, but he would feel obligated to tell Freddie's mom if he knew of their plan to run away.

"She called me," Freddie said which wasn't a complete lie.

"Carly, you gotta help us," Sam began. "I'm pregnant..."

"P- pregnant?" Carly gasped, visibly suprised.

After a minute, Carly began to recover. "Sam, how did this happen?" Carly asked.

She then looked over at Freddie, demanding some answers.

When Carly wanted to know how Sam got pregnant, Freddie felt nervous all of a sudden. "Ummm...it happened...after she and I..." His voice trailed off as he really didn't know what to say.

"Carly, how in the world you THINK it happened?" Sam gasped, disbelieving that Carly had actually said THAT. "Freddie and I ... well, we are ... a couple."

"Oh..." Carly said, looking shell-shocked.

After a few moments, Carly visibly recovered a little, looking at her two best friends. "Ummmm... how- how can I help?" she asked.

"We don't want Freddie's mom finding out... or my mom, so we are running away from home. We wanted to tell you, so you wouldn't worry about us. We'll call you when we get there..." Sam started.

"There? Where's there?" Carly wanted to know.

"We are taking a bus and Melanie will meet us there. She's gonna help us," explained Sam. "Please... please... promise you will tell no one."

Freddie hoped that Carly wouldn't be upset by hearing that they were running away now that Sam had said it and that they were going to Melanie for help. They would need a lot of help he realized.

Carly wasn't sure what to say. This was all so sudden. Freddie and Sam were a couple, Sam was pregnant, and now the two of them were running away "Of course, I'll help," she finally said. "And I won't tell anyone. Not even Spencer."

Carly then wanted to know if they needed anything before they left. "Could we borrow some money? Please?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Sure," said Carly. She went to her purse and pulled out some bills. She handed them to Freddie. "Will this help?" she asked.

"Yes, thank you," Freddie said to Carly as he accepted the money from her and put it in his wallet with his own money.

"We'll find a way to pay you back as soon as we figure everything out," he promised.

"Don't worry about paying me back right now, just be safe," Carly said, hugging Freddie tight. "And take good care of Sam, she's my best friend."

Sam and Carly then hugged each other tight. "Call me as soon as you get there," Carly insisted as Sam and Freddie headed out the door. They had to hurry off, because the bus was leaving in less than a half hour.

Freddie had hugged Carly back. "I promise," he said of taking care of Sam. He and Sam had to hurry up to catch their bus.


	6. Melanie, Yakima, and a New Home

**OOC: Thanks for the reviews! I hope you are enjoying this story :) And sorry for any errors you may find. **

They arrived at the bus station just in time. They paid for their tickets to Yakima then boarded the bus. They found a seat and thankfully the bus wasn't too crowded. As the bus began pulling away from the station, Sam let out a long sigh, leaning back against the seat. It had been a long day, and it wasn't quite noon yet.

Freddie was sitting next to Sam and hoping that things would be okay for them. He reached over to take Sam's hand into his while vowing to himself he would do everything to keep her safe and happy.

Sam took Freddie's hand, raising it to her lips to gently kiss it. "Freddie, do you have anything to eat in your backpack?" she asked. "Momma's starved." Sam smiled at him; no matter what the circumstance, Sam was always starved.

Freddie chuckled. "I packed a few things," he said.

"But I dunno if you'll like it," he said as he reached for his bag.

He sifted through the contents until he located some meat sticks and beef jerky. "I know it's not the real stuff, but it's still pretty good," he said as he offered her both.

Sam's grin widened when she saw the food Freddie had stashed in his backpack. "Ooooo Meat..." she said excitedly.

"I love you, Freddie," Sam said excitedly as she grabbed the big meat stick and began ripping into the package.

Freddie chuckled. "Well, I do know how much you love it," he told her. He was glad to see her happy as she tore into the food.

"It's delicious," said Sam as she was nibbling on the spicy meat stick and looking out the window. "I am glad Carly was able to help us... and Melanie, too... but I'm really gonna miss Frothy. I hope my mom doesn't forget to feed him."

"I'm sorry you had to leave him behind," Freddie said. "I know you'll miss him. You could always send Carly a message when we get there; maybe she'll look out for Frothy for you."

"Yeah, I've had him since he was a baby kitten and he followed me home from school that day," Sam said, speaking of Frothy. "I know he acts rabid half the time, but that's only cuz he drank some of my mom's alcohol once when he was only a kitten."

"You're right. I will ask Carly to check on him. I just don't want my mom to try to force our location out of Carly, ya know," said Sam as she continued to nibble on the yummy meat product.

Freddie laughed. "A drunk kitten? That's kindda funny, yet disturbing," he said.

"Yeah true, but maybe Carly can go over when she knows your mom won't be there when she checks on Frothy," he pointed out.

"Yes, she could. She knows where we hide the spare key. Frothy will be glad to see her. He really likes Carly," said Sam. She couldn't help but smile a little when she remembered the night that Frothy had knocked over her mom's bottle of whiskey and had drank some. "Well, it was sort of funny. He ran around the room after drinking whiskey, chasing his tail for nearly an hour. He then passed out on the floor," Sam explained. "I thought maybe he had died... but he got up the next day. He never was quite 'right' out after that. I think it fried too many of his brain cells."

"That's okay though. I still loved him... no matter if he was a little weird," spoke Sam. She finished off the last of the meat stick, then reached for the package of beef jerky in Freddie's hand.

"Sorry, I don't mean to scarf all your snacks... but I was too upset and nauseated to eat any breakfast... and now it's past lunch time... and I have never gone this long without food," Sam told Freddie.

Freddie laughed. "That musta been something to see," he said of the cat. Then he smiled. "It's okay; I knew you'd be hungry at some point, so I don't mind," he said to Sam honestly.

"Do you think the bus driver would make a nice pitstop at Inside-Out Burger, if I asked nicely enough? I am hungry for a Fish Sandwich, Nuggets, a big Inside-Out Burger, and a chocolate shake. Doesn't that sound good?" asked Sam as she was now busy wolfing down the beef jerky.

Freddie chuckled. "Hmmm ... I dunno, Sam. I dont think he'd stop plus we should save the money we do have right now," he pointed out. "We need to get to your sister and see about finding a place to stay, and what to do about money."

"I know we should save the majority of our money, but we're still going to eat, aren't we? If I don't eat, our baby will starve," Sam pointed out. It seemed so weird once she had said that. "Our baby." It hadn't seemed much like a reality till then, just something that had turned their whole world upside down.

"Freddie, I gotta ask you something... something about- the baby," Sam said slowly. "You're not mad at me, are you? Cuz- cuz I got pregnant? I didn't REALLY mean to... you know, we didn't use any protection..."

"But I have to admit, I was sort of wishing I would ... you know, get pregnant... because I hated my home life so much," Sam said, drawing in her breath sharply and then letting out a big sigh. "My house is nothing like yours. I don't have a mom who makes me cucumber cups or asks me if I have homework... or anything at all like that."

"She drinks ALL the time and has yucky men over. And there were times those guys made passes at me. I was scared... and I think I just saw a pregnancy as a way out of a bad situation..."

"I never thought ahead. I never thought it would lead to this..." Sam spoke. "Me and you on the run. No where to really go... nothing to eat. And now a baby coming, too."

"I'm so sorry, Freddie..." Sam said sadly as she hung her head and stared down at her hands.

"I didn't expect this to happen, Sam," Freddie said honestly as he took her hand into his. "I'm not mad; I'm scared. We're not really ready for this, being parents, and I just hope we can make it work."

"I should have stopped to think about protection, but I just wasn't thinking, I guess. I'm sorry," he admitted.

"Neither of us thought about using protection... we had other things on our mind that night," said Sam as she gently squeezed Freddie's hand. "Now we have to deal with the consequences. And we are in this together. It just doesn't seem quite real yet. But I suppose it won't be long till I start showing. Do you think I will get as fat as a cow?"

"Well, you will get bigger, but I don't know how fat a cow really is so I can't say," Freddie said. "But I don't think you should worry about that. Just worry about taking care of yourself and the baby."

"Do you think my breasts are gonna get bigger, too?" asked Sam as she cupped them and looked at Freddie. "I really hope they do get a little bigger... I could stand to have a bit bigger breasts."

And old lady in a nearby seat looked over and heard Sam talking and turned her head away in disgust. "Young whippersnappers today!" she said in a snooty voice to her companion.

Freddie blushed a little. "Uhhhh ... I dont know," he said.

"I dont know much about a girl's uhhhh ... and what all... ummmm - I guess I'm the wrong person to ask," he said finally.

Sam thought it was cute how Freddie got all embarrassed and tongue-tied when she had asked him about her breasts growing so she reached out and kissed him softly on the cheek. She then turned and looked over at the old hag who had made the rude comment. She stuck her tongue out at the mean, hateful woman. She then giggled and rested her head against Freddie's chest. "I don't like old people much," she said with another giggle. "They smell funny and they always say things like, 'Now when I was your age, I used to have to walk three miles in a snow storm, just to blah, blah, blah..." Sam dissolved into another fit of giggles while resting her cheek against Freddie's chest.

Freddie hugged Sam but he almost started to laugh, so instead he just chuckled softly. "Yeah, they are like that," he agreed. He held Sam close as she snuggled against his chest; glad to be with her.

It was late afternoon when they arrived in Yakima, the city where Melanie attended boarding school. Sam got excited when they arrived at the bus station. "Melanie!" she gasped, seeing her twin standing outside waiting for them. The bus stopped and everyone started getting off. At the station, Sam and Freddie got off with the others and Sam ran to her twin, hugging her tight.

Melanie hugged Sam, then smiled at Freddie. "Hey there, Freddie. How about a kiss?" she said to him teasingly in reference to their date and the kisses they had shared.

Sam raised an eyebrow, looking at her twin then at Freddie.

"Ummmmm ... I can't do that sorry," he said, becoming all flustered. "I'm with Sam so yeah, I'll only be kissing her from now on." He wished Melanie hadn't said anything about a kiss.

"Freddie's right, Sis. We are together..." Sam said to her twin's surprise.

"But you said he was a nerd and he made you nauseated!" gasped Melanie as she remembered all the past not-so-nice remarks her twin sister had made about iCarly's tech producer, Freddie Benson.

"Yeah, I said all those things, but I never REALLY meant them. Freddie and I fought a lot at first... but I just did all that to get him to notice me. Once I figured out how I truly felt about him, things changed... actually things have changed A LOT," Sam explained. "You see, Melanie, that's why we are here..."

"Freddie and I have ran away together... and we need you to help us find a place to stay," spoke Sam.

"Wow, I can't believe it... you and Freddie. Sam, you are so lucky," said Melanie as she stood there in a state of shock. "I'll help all I can, I promise."

"And no matter what happens, no matter what she says or does, you can't tell Mom we are here. You can't tell her you have even heard from us..." Sam insisted.

"But why not?" Melanie asked.

"Because I'm pregnant," responded Sam.

Melanie gasped. "P- pregnant!" she cried out. "OMG... how- how did this happen?"

Sam sighed and glanced at Freddie. "Why does everyone always ask us that?"

She then looked at Melanie and gave her an exhasperated look. "Sis, you don't really need me to explain the birds and the bees to you, do you?"

"No... no... I just meant... Wow, you and Freddie," Melanie continued to marvel. "You're so lucky, Sam. So lucky."

"Yeah, I know," Sam said as she reached over and hugged Freddie and gave him a very soft kiss on the lips.

"Ya know, I don't know why everyone asks us that like they don't know," Freddie said with a shrug. He smiled when Sam kissed him and he wrapped her up in his arms.

Then he looked at Melanie. "Thank you, Melanie," he said. "I am glad there is someone who can help us. We really didn't know what we'd do."

Melanie gave Freddie a bright smile. "I'll always be there for my little sister," said Melanie. "That's right... I'm the older twin. So Sam is the baby."

"I'm NOT a baby," Sam protested.

"Shhhh, Sis, he needs to know these things," Melanie said as she lead Sam and Freddie away from the bus station. "Don't you worry. I have lots of friends here. And my friends and I will find you a place to stay."

"Thanks, Melanie. I knew you could help. But first... I'm hungry..." Sam began.

"Sam! When are you not hungry?" exclaimed Melanie.

Melanie then laughed, leading Sam and Freddie to her dormitory. It was an all girl's school, so when Freddie walked in, all the girl's kept staring at him and whispering. "Melanie, I don't like all those girls looking at MY man," said Sam when they had made it to her dorm room and closed the door behind them.

Melanie just laughed. "We don't see many guys around here to tell you the truth," said Melanie. "Freddie, I'd be careful if I were you ... you might get attacked."

"If any girl even tries to touch him, I will beat her to a pulp," Sam said possessively as she went to raid Melanie's mini fridge. She was disappointed, finding it stocked with fruits, vegetables, and other nutritious foods.

"Sis, why do you have to eat like a rabbit?" asked Sam as she held up a large carrot. "Really, Sis ... Where is the meat?"

"Freddie, how do you put up with her?" Melanie asked him jokingly.

"It wouldn't be normal for her to be any other way; if she wasn't like this I would worry," Freddie said.

"I love her just the way that she is," he said with a smile.

Sam returned Freddie's smile. She was very happy that he accepted her, even with her unusual eating habits. She and Melanie may LOOK identical, but that's about as far as it went. They were as alike as day and night. "You two make such a cute couple," Melanie observed. "I'm going out for a bit... and I'll bring back some food, I promise. You two just make yourselves at home. I will talk to my friends... and see about getting you a place to stay."

After Melanie left, Sam began raiding the nearby closet, looking for something... anything to eat. She was starving. "Freddie, will you please do something to take my mind off food?" Sam asked him.

Freddie laughed, sitting down in Melanie's desk chair. "Come here," he said, holding out his arms to her. "We need to consider some names for our little him or her."

Sam walked across the dorm room and sat down in Freddie's lap, facing him. She smiled as she gazed into his chocolate-brown eyes. She ran her fingers through his dark, thick hair. "I got an idea... if it's a boy, I wanna call him Fredward," spoke Sam as her fingers came around to massage the flesh of Freddie's neck lightly. "You think of some ideas, too."

"You really want two Freds running around?" Freddie asked with a laugh. "Hmm ... if it's a girl, how about Sami, after her mother?" he asked, grinning at Sam. He kissed her softly as he held her in his arms.

Sam laughed softly. "You're Fredward I and he will be Fredward II or Little Fredward. Yeah, we could call her Sami, if we have a little girl. But I think it might be a boy," said Sam as she moved forward, lightly kissing Freddie on the lips. "I hope he has your eyes... and your hair. Ohhh myyyy, I just thought of something, what if he has MY appetite?"

Freddie chuckled. "Well, then we'll definitely know that he has his mom's personality if he has your appetite," he teased. "I do think we'll need to keep four times the amount of food around though."

Sam laughed softly, thinking of all the food they would certainly need if the baby was born having her tremendous appetite. She was still sitting on Freddie's lap gazing into his eyes when Melanie came back into the room, carrying a sack full of food. "Hey, you two," Melanie said with a grin. "It's a good thing I found you guys a place to stay, 'cause it really looks like you need a room, if ya know what I mean..."

Sam couldn't help but giggle. "Freddie is such an animal!" she said with a smirk. She then climbed off Freddie's lap and grabbed the bag of food her sister was carrying. "Food!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I got you some burgers and fries from Inside-Out Burger. Not exactly a feast, but I knew you'd like it anyway," Melanie said as Sam started raiding the bag. Sam was busy dividing up the food.

"So, where are Freddie and I going to stay?" asked Sam as she took a seat on the edge of Melanie's bed and began munching on her fries.

"My friends have a small apartment. Their lease wasn't quite up, but they went off to college. You can stay there and help pay on the lease. The rent will be 300 dollars a month, but it includes utilities. If you guys want cable TV and a phone, you will have to pay for that extra," explained Melanie. "The apartment is really small, but at least it's already furnished. There is a bed and other furnishings. I don't think you'll find anything else..."

"It's perfect. We'll take it!" Sam exclaimed. "Thanks, Sis!"

"You're welcome," replied Melanie. "You should go over there after dinner and get settled. Then tomorrow, you can start looking for some jobs."

Freddie nodded. "Thank you, Melanie," he said with a friendly smile.

"First thing tomorrow - job hunting," he said to Sam. He was so glad that they had now a place to stay as he started in on his food.

After their yummy meal of Inside-Out Burgers and fries, Melanie showed them to their new apartment building. Luckily it was only about three blocks from Melanie's dorm which wasn't all that far. "You two are in luck, there's a grocery store just across the street," Melanie pointed out. She knew how Sam could be when it came to food. Melanie then took them up to the second story of the apartment building to the small apartment her friends Drake and Josh had been leasing before they had gone away to college. It wasn't much, but it would do.

There was a small bedroom with a bed and and a dresser, a kitchen/dining area with pots, pans, dishes, and silverware, plus a small table and chairs. And there was also a bathroom with the usual bathroom items and a living room containing a couch, a chair, a small stereo and a TV set.

"I know this is small, but at least the price is reasonable," said Melanie as she showed them around the little apartment.

"Yeah, it's great," replied Sam. "Thanks so much, Melanie... you're a life-saver."

"Glad I could help, Sis," said Melanie, giving Sam a soft kiss on the cheek. She then turned to Freddie and gave him a warm hug.

"Take good care of my sister," Melanie said to Freddie.

Before Sam could protest, Melanie was pressing some cash into her hand. "I was saving up money to come visit you in Seattle this summer. But now that you are here, there is no need to save it any longer, is there?" Melanie said with a little laugh. "I want you and Freddie to have it. You'll need it ... with a baby on the way."

"Ohhh Mel, you have already done so much for us," Sam gasped.

Melanie then looked at Sam, her eyes zereoed in on Sam's flat tummy. "I just can't believe it; I'm going to be an aunt," she said with excitement. "If you guys need anything, you know where to reach me." After giving Sam and Freddie one last hug, Melanie left.

"Wow, Freddie... we have our own place now," said Sam as she went to take a seat on the couch. "I know it isn't all that fancy... but it's ours... and there are no parents to tell us what to do. You don't have to take those icky tick baths anymore... and I don't have to walk in on my mom 'entertaining' her nasty lovers."

"It's just you and me," Sam added, then looked down at her flat belly, thinking of the little one. "And eventually baby will make three."

Freddie settled down with Sam on the couch and smiled as he listened to her talking. "Wow, the three of us," he said. "It'll be so different."

"But I think it'll be good, and I'll do the best that I can," he promised her with a smile.

"Yeah, it will be... Wayyy different," said Sam as she thought of the baby. "But that's a long time away... I'm not even showing yet."

"I'll do the best I can, too," promised Sam. "Starting with finding a job in the morning. Remember that one and only job I had... at Chili My Bowl? Boy, that was a disaster... but this time things will be different. I have a job idea in mind already. But it's a secret." She gave him a mysterious look, then curled up in his arms. Sam was sleepy after such an eventful day.

Freddie held her while smiling. "I'll look for one too, but for now, we need some sleep." Due to all the excitement of the day, they were both exhausted.

"Good idea," Sam agreed, yawning softly. She carefully got up off the couch and took Freddie's hand into hers, leading him into the bedroom. She crawled into bed and lay down against the pillow. She waited for Freddie to hold her again so they could sleep.

Freddie crawled in beside her, laying down as he wrapped his arms around her. Soon he had drifted off into a sound and peaceful sleep.


	7. iGet a Job

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: Hi guys, hope you are enjoying this story! Freddie and Sam are back again by popular demand. Ha Ha Thanks for all the great reviews. I wanted to respond to one comment I received. Yes, I am aware that Sam is somewhat OOC in this fanfic. This was actually the first fanfic for Seddie I had ever written, so I am just getting the "feel" for the characters. Also, in this particular story, Sam has newly discovered her feelings for Freddie while also dealing with pregnancy hormones which may contribute to some mellowing-out of her character. Despite Sam being slightly OOC, I hope you are still liking the story. Not a lot going on in this chapter, but ohhh well. The next one will have more action! One last thing, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. Thanks!

Sam slept well cuddled up to Freddie, but when morning came, she grumbled softly in her sleep. Nausea hit her and she barely made it to the bathroom. After she puked, she felt a lot better. She started looking through her bag for her sexiest dress. She showered, then put the dress on, along with a ton of make-up. She looked at herself in the full-length mirror, pleased with what she saw. She was usually a penny-tee-and-jeans sort of girl ... but not today.

Freddie soon woke up and got ready for his day, showering and changing. He walked in the livingroom and just stood there, gazing at Sam. "Something's different about you," he said. He looked at her trying to figure out what had changed.

Sam noticed Freddie step out of the bathroom, looking hot as always. "Hey," Sam said, giving him a small kiss. She just grinned when Freddie said that something looked different about her, but he didn't know what. Just like a guy, not to notice that she had put on her sexy dress and all that make-up. "Maybe it's a pregnancy glow, Fredbags," said Sam with a little shrug.

"Well, I guess it's time to do our job hunt now. I'll meet you back here for lunch," added Sam, giving him another kiss; this time a long, lingering one.  
She wanted MORE, but it was time to look for work. She just hoped she could find the job she wanted as she didn't want to disappoint Freddie.

It didn't take Sam long to find what she had been looking for. It was a night club called The Shady Lady. She went in, her high heels clicking as she walked. Her long blond curls trailed down her back. She went in, just like she owned the place. There was a guy standing behind the bar, with tatooes and a leather vest. "Hi, sexy thing," he said to her with a grin. "What can I do for you?"

"I want a job..." said Sam, giving him a smile as she sat down on a bar stool and looked into his blue eyes.

"Really?" asked the guy, raising an eyebrow. "And what sort of a job are you looking for?" He gave her a look that said he had something kinky in mind he wanted her to do.

"I sing. And I dance. I can wait tables... whatever," said Sam, trying not to act like the guy's suggestions had registered with her.

"Ohhh really... you can sing, huh? You look pretty young... how old are you anyway?" he gave her a knowing look. This girl was damn hot, but she looked barely seventeen.

"I just turned eighteen," Sam lied. Actually she had just turned seventeen about a month ago. She was afraid she wouldn't get the job though if she told the truth.

"You're hired," smirked the guy. "Ohhh and I have a sexy costume you gotta wear..."

"Kewl," said Sam, because she really didn't mind at all. It was just a job,  
wasn't it? She and Freddie needed the money, so it didn't matter really what she wore, did it? She wouldn't get to work here long anyway. Once she started showing, she'd get fired.

"My name is Kev. I own this place," spoke the guy. "Now let's hear you sing."

Sam went over to the stage and picked up the microphone. She began singing her heart out. Kev was impressed. This girl was hot, young, and she had a sexy, sultry voice. She would bring in a lot of customers. "I like," he said with a smirk. Maybe if he was lucky, he could eventually talk her into bed as well. He'd love that.

"Come back tonight," Kev told Sam before she left. "And get ready for some fun."

"Okay," said Sam. She couldn't wait to get her first paycheck. After she left the nightclub, she went to the grocery store to grab a few things she and Freddie would need. After she got the groceries, she went back to their apartment and started some lunch.

Meanwhile, Freddie had scouted around for some jobs, but the only thing available was working at the counter of a local grocery store. Freddie took it because right now he couldn't afford to be picky because a job was a job.

Sam was taking the pizza out of the oven when Freddie returned home. She also placed a salad upon the table. "Hey, nub. How did the job hunt go?" she asked him as he entered the kitchen. She hoped that everything had went well for Freddie and couldn't wait to tell him that she had found a job of her own.

Freddie smiled hugging Sam and kissing her. "I got a job at a grocery store as a cashier. It's not much but it'll give us money. How about you?" he asked her.

Sam wrapped her arms around Freddie, gazing into his eyes. Her lips met his in a soft kiss. "That's good news," she said when he announced he had found a job at the nearby grocery store. "I got a job, too. It's at a nightclub."

"I'm gonna sing and wait tables," Sam explained. "Maybe you could hear me sing..." She knew Freddie would be surprised as she had never sang for him before.

Freddie did look surprised. "You sing?" he asked.

"Sure, I'll come, if its at a time that I'm not working then I'd love to hear you sing," he said with a smile. He was learning new things about her everyday.

"Kewl," said Sam as she took her seat at the table. Everything was ready. "I'd like that... cause most of the songs I wrote for you."

Freddie blushed a little bit. "You did?" he asked.

When she had been writing those songs, she had never thought she would someday end up with Freddie like this... living in an apartment with him, starting their life, and soon to have their own baby. It all seemed surreal. Despite the circumstances, their financial situation, and running away from home, Sam was happy to be with Freddie.

"I start my job tonight," Sam said as she was putting a slice of pizza onto her plate.

"That's amazing! I hope you blow them all away."

"I will," Sam promised him. "And I'll be thinking of you, the whole time I sing."

"I think I'll like the job for the most part... although after I start to show, I'll have to quit. No one will want a preggo singer and cocktail waitress," she said as she was pulling the meat and cheese off her pizza to eat it first, just as she always did. "That's okay though, after I get further along, I'll try to find a job where I don't have to be on my feet as much." Sam was still worried about losing her figure with her pregnancy. She had always been petite and thin and the idea of a huge stomach was a bit unsettling to her.

"Ohhhh! I just thought of something! We TOTALLY forgot to call Carls last night!" Sam suddenly exclaimed. "She's probably SOOO worried!"

Freddie listened to Sam talk and was about to take a bite of his pizza when Sam mentioned Carly. "Oh gosh you're right," he said.  
"We should do that."

"She will really upset if we don't call her to let her know we are okay."

Sam actually paused in eating and reached into her pocket for her cell phone.  
She right away called her best friend. "Hey, Carls... I'm so sorry I didn't call you last night. Freddie and I were exhausted when we got here," Sam said when Carly had answered.

"That's okay. I called Melanie last night and she said you guys made it there okay and she found you a place to stay," said Carly as she was trying to keep her conversation quiet so Spencer wouldn't overhear. Ever since Mrs. Benson had discovered Freddie missing, there had been total chaos as Freddie's mom was frantic in her attempt to find her son. Right now, Spencer and Freddie's mom were in the livingroom downstairs trying to come up with ideas of where Freddie may have gone.

"Sam, listen..." Carly said urgently. "Don't call me on your cell phone anymore... and like totally get rid of Freddie's. His mom is hiring a private investigator to find him... and I don't want you guys to get caught. I promise, I haven't told them anything..."

"Does anyone know I am missing?" Sam asked. Her mom probably just thought she was at Carly's and had no clue her teenage daughter had ran away from home.  
How long before her mother realized she was missing?

"I dunno... but well, Freddie's mom found your panties in his room..." said Carly. "She's totally flipped out, Sam. She thinks Freddie has ran away with some girl..."

"But I am a girl," Sam reminded, laughing a bit nervously. It was funny,  
yet very upsetting, too. She could just imagine how freaked out Freddie's mom was right about now.

"I gotta go... they are calling me..." Carly said. "Tell Freddie I said hi... and I'll talk to you later."

After Sam ended her conversation, she looked at Freddie with a downcast expression on her face. "Your mom found my panties in your room," she told him.

Freddie groaned when he heard the news. "Well, hopefully she'll forget she found them; at least I hope," he said shaking his head. Things wouldn't turn out good if his mom found him here in Yakima with Sam.

"Freddie ... she's not gonna forget," Sam told him. "She's hiring a private investigator to look for you. Carly said we gotta get rid of your cell phone and stop using mine. Maybe we'll send them both to China or something. We gotta do something. They can't find us. They'll take our baby away."

Sam looked so worried. She didn't want anyone to take away the tiny little baby she and Freddie had created together. Even though she hadn't met their baby yet, she felt very protective of him or her. And she was certain her mom would insist she give the baby up if she knew. And she didn't know what Freddie's mom would do.

Sam went and sunk back down in her chair, just staring at her plate of food,  
no longer hungry. "Freddie, I won't let anyone take the baby... I'll do anything I have to to protect it, because I know my mom will insist I give the baby up for adoption. She will say I am too young for a baby and it will ruin my life," said Sam. "Cause that's what me and Melanie did to her... we ruined her life."

Freddie sighed. "We'll just destroy the sims in the phones and then toss the phones themselves and everything that goes with them somewhere," he suggested.

"And you didn't ruin her life. She's stupid to say that," he told Sam.

"Dad left us when Melanie and I were really little... and after that,  
Mom claimed it was our fault, because Dad wasn't ready for kids or something like that," explained Sam. "She always threw that up in our faces... that Dad would have never left her, if it wasn't for us."

"I think he left cause she's a bitch and an alcoholic," Sam spoke. "She never took good care of us."

"Melanie lucked out when her grades were so good and she got that scholarship to that boarding school. I had to stay with Mom, and it sucked," explained Sam. "If it weren't for Carly and Spencer, I don't know what I would have done... I suppose I would have turned out just like my mom... a no-good,  
drunken whore."

"Well, your mom is wrong about that. Both you and Melanie are nice and good-  
hearted, so I'd say your mom is the reason he left, too. And I'm glad you didn't turn out like your mom," Freddie said with a smile.

"Me too," Sam said, returning his smile. She placed her hand over his. "Otherwise, I wouldn't have snagged you," she said as she gazed into his eyes. "I think things are just about perfect just the way they are." She leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Let's finish our lunch... then we can take care of those cell phones," Sam suggested. She wasn't as hungry as she was earlier, but she could eat a few more bites.

"Sounds good," he agreed as he finished up his lunch with Sam. He knew it was best if they get rid of the phones as soon as possible.

After they had completed their lunch, Sam did the dishes. Once the kitchen was all cleaned up, she went to lounge on the sofa. She just wanted to relax and rest awhile before her first big night at her new job. She knew that Freddie would take care of their phones... afterall, he was the "tech" person.

As soon as lunch had been done, Freddie took both phones and left the apartment.  
First he destroyed the sims and trashed them in a dumpster five blocks over from the apartment in the opposite direction. Then he disassembled the phones and tossed all the parts in separate dumpsters away from the apartment and returned when he was done.

Sam got drowsy as she lay down on the couch. She was laying there,  
dreaming... but the dream was not good. She dreamt that her mother had found her and was making her give the baby up. She woke up with a start, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Freddie returned to the apartment and went to Sam's side. "What's wrong?" he asked as he sat down beside her. He didn't want her to be upset and longed to comfort her.

Sam sat up quickly on the couch, breathing heavily. Tears streaked her cheeks. "Ohhh Freddie, thank God it was just a dream," she murmured. "I dreamt my mother found us... and she made me go to a home, and they were taking our baby away..." Sam sobbed.

Freddie hugged her. "It's okay," he said gently. "I got rid of the phones. Don't worry. No one will come find us, and no one will take away our baby."

Sam hugged Freddie so tight, choking on a sob. "I am so glad you got rid of our phones," she said as she knew that Carly had been right when she had suggested they had to destroy them. At least now, maybe they had a chance of staying hidden, at least for awhile. Sam just wanted to make it till her 18th birthday. It was only 2 months from the time of the baby's arrival. Then no one could say she HAD to give her baby away.

Freddie held her rubbing her back. "You know I would do anything just to make sure we are okay. All of us, me, you and our baby, are a family now."

Sam felt the soothing sensation of Freddie's caresses upon her back as she held onto him tightly. "I know, Freddie, but I think I'm going to be slightly paranoid... at least until we are both 18. And all these pregnancy hormones aren't helping matters," said Sam as she pulled back slightly and gazed into his dark eyes. "Will you come with me to the club tonight?"

"I know," he said gently still holding her. "But just know that I am here for you always and that I love you."

"Anything you want," he said with a smile when she asked if he would come to the club with her.

Sam looked blissfully happy when Freddie agreed to come to the club that night. "I'm going to sing my song for you," she told him as her face lit up.

"I gotta get ready now... my make-up is probably all messed up," said Sam. She jumped up off the couch and went to fix her make-up. She then came out and sat down next to Freddie.

"Don't freak out, but the owner of the club wants me to wear some sort of costume tonight," she explained.

Freddie looked at Sam. "What kind of costume? Exactly what kind of club is this you are working at?" he asked. This didn't sound too good already and he didn't want Sam doing something that might be bad.

Sam shrugged. "Actually, I haven't seen the costume yet... but I'm sure it'll be okay. It's a nightclub, Freddie... and try not to worry. We really need the money right now. He's paying me A LOT of money for singing tonight,"  
Sam explained.

"And if I don't like it this first night, I can always quit," Sam reminded.

Freddie sighed deeply. "Alright," he agreed reluctantly. "Just be careful. I don't want anything bad to happen is all."

Sam raised Freddie's hand to her lips and gently kissed it. "I just want to sing to you tonight. I want to stand there on the stage... and you can hear me singing... and it's just for you," she told him as her blue eyes sparkled. "The rest of the crowd will melt away. Cause I am singing to the guy of my dreams..."

Freddie pulled Sam close hugging her. "I'll be there to listen to you," he told her.  
He couldn't wait to hear her singing just for him.

"Very kewl," Sam said, giving him a tender kiss on the lips. "When we come back, I want to show you how much I love you..." She then gave him a hot,  
teasing kiss as though to give him a little taste of what was to come later.

After she got him all hot and bothered, Sam asked Freddie, "Are you ready to go to the club yet?"

"You are evil," Freddie said, shaking his head as her kiss had definitely put him in a state of arousal.

"Give me ten minutes," he said. He went to change quickly and then rejoined Sam.

"Okay, now we can go," he said, looking forward to later coming home with her.


	8. Disaster & Desire

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters! No pay will be received for writing this story, but I do love my reviews! :-)

Sam placed her hand into Freddie's as they walked out the door and locked up their apartment. After they had gone outside, they began walking to The Shady Lady which was a few blocks away. It was just opening up for the evening. Sam gave Freddie a quick kiss and told him to find a seat up close to the stage.  
She then went into the club's back entrance which was for the employees only. She found her dressing room and went on inside. There was Kev.

"Hi, sexy thing," he said with a devilish smirk. "Are you ready for tonight?"

Sam nodded. "I think it'll be fun," she replied.

"Put this on... you're on first thing. Just come on stage when I announce you," Kev explained as he handed Sam her costume.

"'K," answered Sam as she waited for Kev to leave so she could get dressed in the costume.

Kev hesistated before leaving, almost as if he wanted to watch Sam undress. Finally he gave her a naughty wink, then left the room. Sam began undressing so she could get ready to put on the costume.

"Ohhh myyy God," she gasped, as she tried on the slinky little black and red suit made of silk, mesh, and frilly lace. It looked like something straight out of a Victoria Secret Catalog. Sam never imagined herself in such a thing - unless maybe if it was just for Freddie and in the privacy of their own bedroom.

What was Freddie gonna think when she walked out wearing this thing that showed off half her boobs and a great deal of her ass?

Freddie found a seat near the front of the stage like Sam requested of him and he waited. He didn't feel too comfortable in this place, he didn't know what it was about it, but it was just...

Sam hestitated before leaving her dressing room. She felt almost naked in the costume, and she wasn't sure how the crowd was going to react. And what would Freddie think? She told herself just to be calm, smile, and sing her heart out. Afterall, that's what she wanted most - just to sing the song she had written for Freddie.

"Hey, Sam... get out on stage," Kev said, as he looked her up and down in that sexy little outfit. He LOVED it on her. She looked so freakin hot. If it wasn't time for her to go on stage, he'd totally take her back into the dressing room for a little 'fun.'

As Sam walked by to go out on stage, Kev gave her a little slap on the ass. Sam turned around, glaring at him. She would have decked him, but since he was her boss and signing her paycheck, she stopped herself from physically assaulting him. Instead, she walked faster, going out on stage.

She stood there as the whole crowd went totally silent. There wasn't a sound as she made her way over to the microphone. It was as if her sexy body and beautiful face had mesmorized the crowd. "Hello, everyone," Sam spoke into the microphone. "My name is Samantha Puckett, and tonight I'd like to sing a special song for Freddie. I love him so much. And I wrote this one just for him."

Sam began to sing Homeless Heart. As she sang, her eyes settled upon Freddie in the crowd and she gazed at him, pouring her heart into the beautiful song.

Lyrics to the song :

Lonesome stranger, with a crowd around you,  
I see who you are,  
You joke, they laugh, till the show is over,  
Then you fall so hard,  
If you're needing a soul to soul connection,  
I'll run to your side,

When you're lost in the dark,  
When you're out in the cold,  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul,  
When the wind blows your house of cards,  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart,

Open close me, leave your secrets with me,  
I can ease your pain,  
And my arms will be just like walls around you,  
Come in from the rain,  
If you're running in the wrong direction,  
I will lead you back,

When you're lost in the dark,  
When you're out in the cold,  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul,  
When the wind blows your house of cards,  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart,

Broken, shattered like a mirror in a million pieces,  
Sooner or later you've got to find, something, someone,  
To find you and save you,

When you're lost in the dark,  
When you're out in the cold,  
When you're looking for something that resembles your soul,  
When the wind blows your house of cards,  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart,

When you're looking for something that resembles your soul,  
When the wind blows your house of cards,  
I'll be a home to your homeless heart,

I'll be a home... to your homeless heart.

(Homeless Heart as sung by Jennette McCurdy)

What the heck was she wearing! Freddie wasn't paying much attention to the song.  
What was she doing! Dressed like that! He didn't know what to say or think.

The song ended and Sam finally had a chance to catch her breath. She bowed after singing and the crowd went wild. Especially the guys in the crowd. "Dance for us! Take it off! Take it ALL off!" the guys called out.

Sam just stood there. The crowd didn't even seem to realize she had just sung her heart out in a song. They only wanted to see her naked. Sam felt sad and totally humilated. Her eyes shone with unshed tears.

Without another word, she walked off the stage, hurrying quickly back to her dressing room. "Sam!" Kev called out, following after her. She slammed the door in his face, as the tears began to fall hotly down her face.

Sam felt as though her dream had been crushed. She cried and pressed herself up against the door.

Freddie got mad and punched one of the guys who was telling Sam to take it off.  
"That's my Girlfriend!" He really couldn't believe Sam was choosing to work in a place like this.

One of the Kev's bouncers had seen Freddie punching the guy, so Freddie was picked up and tossed outside the club through the back entrance which happened to the same door the employees used. Meanwhile, Sam too had gotten dressed,  
leaving the club. She was standing in the alleyway crying when she turned to see Freddie being escorted from the club by the bouncer. "And don't come back!" the bouncer growled, giving Freddie a shove. When Sam saw Freddie, she ran to him. She wrapped her arms around him, pressing her face to his chest. Her hot tears began wetting his chest. "Ohhhh Freddie, it was awful. I feel like such a slut now..." she said in a choking sob. All she had wanted was to sing her beautiful song for the guy she loved, but all she had succeeded in doing was enraging the lust of the crowd.

Freddie hugged her. "They kicked me out," he said. "And I think you should find a different job. Let's go back home."

They held hands as they walked back home in silence. Quiet tears burned paths down Sam's face. When they walked into the apartment, Sam went back in Freddie's arms. "I'm sorry, Freddie. I shouldn't have taken that job... I shouldn't have worn that outfit..." Sam said with a little sob. "I can't believe I let that Kev talk me into doing that. I just wanted to sing. I only wanted you to hear my song..."

"Sam, you could have sung it for me at home. Why did it have to be at some place like that?" he asked.

"I know you're smart; just try to use your head next time you look for a job," he told her gently.

"I just wanted it to be special, on the stage, where I could sing my heart out for you and everyone could hear and know how much I love you. But it wasn't special at all, cuz all those guys there were just perverts. They didn't come to hear me sing, but to see my body..." said Sam sadly. "I will be careful when I look again for a job... I'm so sorry it all went so terribly wrong."

"I should have known better. It sucks when your own boss tries making more than one pass at you," Sam spoke in a shaky voice. "I just wanted that job so bad, wanted to sing, and wanted to make you proud of me. I should have decked that Kev... what a jerk!"

"Should never take anything just to do something; should make sure it's a good place to work. It's over now - let's forget what a disaster it was," Freddie said as he held Sam close.

Sam trembled in Freddie's arms. "I'm so mad right now, I just want to go there and pulverize that Kev. I would too, if it weren't for me being pregnant." Lightly Sam touched her flat belly. She would never do anything that might cause harm to the child she carried.

"I need to calm down now, like you said, and just forget what happened. I will find another job... a much better one. And everything will be okay," she said as she sucked in her breath, trying to lower her anxiety.

"Let's go in the bedroom, Freddie..." Sam then suggested, looking into his dark brown eyes. "Please make me forget." She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him.

Freddie wrapped his arms around her as he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He kissed her hungrily.

Sam hugged Freddie tight as he lifted her into his arms and carried her to their bedroom. She kissed him back with passion, her tongue finding and caressing his. She slid her hands over his muscles, feeling the ones in his arms flex as he carried her toward the bed. "Freddie, I want you... so much,"  
she murmured to him in between kisses.

"I want you, too," he murmured and began to undress her, tossing clothes aside.  
He did; he wanted her so badly.

"Mmmm," he breathed in approval as more and more of her body became exposed to his gaze.

Soon Freddie had Sam totally naked. She sit on the edge of the bed as she began unbuttoning Freddie's shirt. After she removed his shirt, she unzipped his jeans, tugging them off. Lastly, she slowly pulled down his boxers. Sam's eyes were on Freddie's cock. "It's been soooo long since you've been inside me," she said softly, as her eyes trailed back up his body and she met his gaze.

"I think we can fix that," Freddie said with a grin. He pulled Sam into his arms and laid back in bed while bringing her down on top of him.

Sam was now on top of Freddie, his sexy, virile body right below hers. "I've never been on top before," she said softly, kissing his neck and gently biting his skin. She licked his earlobe, then kissed her way down to his chest. She spread kisses there, feeling his hard muscles beneath his flesh. As she kissed his chest, she rubbed her center against his cock. He was getting harder as his erection was growing. Sam straddled Freddie as she gazed down into his chocolate-colored eyes. She moved against him, positioning herself. His tip was now poised at her tight little opening, ready to enter her.

He rubbed up against her. "Mmmm, I like you on top," he said with a smirk as began to push himself inside of her.

Sam gasped softly as she felt Freddie wedging his hard cock into her tight pussy. She was stretching to accomidate his size. She carefully lowered herself down onto him, taking every inch of him deep inside. He was very deep now and throbbing inside her slick, hot crevice. Sam didn't move yet, just allowed herself a little time to adjust to the invasion while savoring the sensation of being impaled by him. "Freddie," she murmured, her hands on his shoulders as her pussy muscles clenched up on his cock.

Freddie ran his hands down her body as he kissed her neck, sucking on it.  
"Mmmmm," he murmured. "Sam, you feel sooo good."

Sam moaned as Freddie nibbled and sucked on the sensitive flesh of her neck.  
She responded as he spoke. "Yes, you feel so good, too," she replied. "So thick, so hard, and so very deep inside me." Sam raised up slightly, and in the process, Freddie's cock left her body, only its tip remaining inside. Then Sam began moving on him, slow and steady, her eyes locked to his.

"Ohhh Freddie, this feels sooo good," she told him, totally amazed at how incredible it felt; this being the second time they had made love. Last time it had been special and satisfying, but this time it was even better.

He looked down between their bodies as he thrusted into her, pulling out and then thrusting back into her again. "I love the feeling of being with you," Freddie said.

"It feels soooo good," Sam murmured, feeling Freddie wedging up inside of her so deep. "Please do it faster... harder..." Sam wanted to be truly fucked by Freddie.

Freddie gave in thrusting harder and faster and going deeper into her.  
He held her closer, while his hot mouth began to explore her skin.

"Ohhh yes, Freddie! OHHH YES!" Sam cried out, totally lost in Freddie's wild upward thrusts. He fit her so perfectly, and she couldn't get enough of his deep entries. Sam leaned down just a little closer, her breast close to Freddie's mouth as he was kissing every part of her he possibly could. A nipple brushed against his lips in an offering to him.

He took her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as he licked and sucked on her.

Sam pushed more of her breast into Freddie's hungry mouth. Her nipples were so sensitive due to her pregnancy and Freddie's lips upon them felt so heavenly.  
"Ohhh Freddie... yes!" gasped Sam as he strongly suckled the pink peak. Sam began moving on him faster and faster, wanting them both to reach the pinnacle of ecstasy.

As Freddie moved with her, his climax was rising fast and hard. It felt damn good.  
He continued to suck and lick on her hard nipples.

Sam was moving swiftly, feeling Freddie's stiff cock so deep inside her. It felt as if they were one, totally connected. "Ohhh Freddie... I'm cumming!" Sam screamed out, her whole body trembling as she began to reach her climax. Her pussy contracted around his cock as her juices spilled over him.

Freddie moaned in pleasure as he felt her spilling all over him, and soon enough he too was reaching his own climax, spilling deep inside of her.

Sam felt Freddie shoot his hot seed so deep inside her. As they came together, they both made sounds of intense pleasure. "Freddie, that was...  
was... I have no words," said Sam as she collapsed on top of him. She couldn't even move as she was so exhausted from the wild sex they had just had. "I'm sleepy," she whispered as she looked at Freddie lovingly while softly caressing his jaw.

"I'm exhausted, too,' Freddie said, wrapping his arms around Sam to hold her.

"And I think it's time for sleep," he told her.

They fell asleep, cradled in each other's embrace.


	9. An Unpleasant Surprise

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters! No pay will be received for writing this story, but I do cherish my reviews! :-)

*~o~*

After Sam's fiasco singing job at the Shady Lady Club, Sam decided to get a much less risque position. She found a family bakery and was soon hired. She decorated cookies and cakes and helped with the baking. Sometimes she even did some of the work at the apartment. It didn't pay near as well as the club, but at least the boss wasn't making passes at her and asking her to undress.

By now, Sam and Freddie had been living at the apartment nearly two months. Sam was just beginning to show. Her clothes were becoming a little tight and she knew it was time to go see a doctor just to be sure both she and the baby were healthy. The only thing that made her hesitate was that she and Freddie had no medical insurance. The doctor and check-ups were going to cost a fortune, not to mention the hospital and delivery costs when the baby actually came.

After asking around, Sam found out about a free medical clinic downtown. It was designed to provide low-cost or free health care to low income families in need. There was hardly ever a fee and sometimes the clinic only asked for a small donation. Sam headed there to see a doctor. She was feeling a little nervous because she remembered her first doctor visit and how awkward that had been.

But a kindly older gentleman introduced himself as Dr. Benson as soon as he walked into the room. He shook Sam's hand and made her feel really at ease. There was something about his eyes. Sam felt almost as if she knew him.

His last name didn't register anything to her at first. Surely it was only a coincidence that he had the same last name as her boyfriend, Benson... but as she walked back to the apartment, it suddenly dawned on Sam. Had she just met Freddie's father, Dr. Jonathon Benson? Freddie had never told her that his dad had been a doctor. Freddie hardly ever mentioned his dad. He had just seemed profoundly sad when he had told her that his dad had left when he was only four.

When Sam got back to the apartment, she found Freddie there. "I went to the doctor today," she told him. "And guess what?"

Freddie looked worried. "Nothing's wrong is it?" he asked when Sam said 'guess what?'

"You're both okay right?" he demanded.

"Everything is great," Sam told Freddie happily as she took his hand in hers and placed it on her growing 'baby bump.' "The baby is doing so good. I even got to hear the heartbeat."

"And the doctor set up another appointment for an ultrasound. It's tomorrow morning. Please say you will come," Sam said to Freddie hopefully. "I am so excited. We'll get to see our baby!"

"Of course I'll come with you," Freddie said relieved that everything was okay.

"I'm glad the baby is healthy," he said with a smile on his face.

"Me too," replied Sam as she snuggled up to Freddie. "I can't wait till tomorrow, when we actually get to see him... or her."

"There will be lots of surprises tomorrow," Sam told Freddie mysteriously. She then pulled him down for a long, luscious kiss.

Freddie wondered what kind of surprises but didn't ask. He hugged Sam back and returned her kiss. Surprises were a good thing, right?

*~o~*

The next day arrived and it was time for Sam's ultrasound appointment. She was so excited as she and Freddie held hands and were taken into an exam room. The ultrasound technician got everything set up as Sam lay back on the table with her tummy exposed. "Where is my doctor?" Sam asked.

"Ohhh, he'll be here soon," said the ultrasound technician. "Just relax. Are you ready to see your baby now?"

"I can't wait," replied Sam as she looked up into Freddie's eyes and the tech began applying some cool gel to Sam's stomach.

Freddie smiled at Sam. "I can't wait either," he said, not taking his eyes off of Sam. He hoped that Sam had a good doctor.

"Freddie, I think there is something I should have told you last night..."  
Sam began as she lay there on the exam table. But it was too late, the doctor was coming into the room. All the sudden, Dr. Jonathon Benson stood there,  
face to face with is long-lost son.

"Freddie?" Dr. Benson gasped. He hadn't seen his son in over a decade. Marissa had taken off with Freddie and hadn't let him know of their whereabouts.  
Dr. Benson felt a mixture of shock and happiness when he saw his son, who now had become a man.

"OMG! It is you!" exclaimed Jonathon as he reached out to hug his son.

The doctor then turned to look at Sam. "Is... is this your girlfriend?" he asked Freddie. Perhaps he wasn't just being reunited with his son... it looked as though he were about to become a grandfather as well.

Since Freddie was too shocked to speak immediately, Sam replied, "Yes, I'm Freddie's girlfriend. I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner... but I wanted to be sure that you were in fact, the same Dr. Jonathon Benson whom is Freddie's father."

Sam then looked at Freddie. "Forgive me for not telling you last night..."  
she spoke.

Freddie hadn't said a word but it was finally starting to sink in. "You knew this whole time?" he asked, his voice was far from happy as he looked at Sam, and ignored his dad. How could Sam do this to him? Didn't she know how much pain his father had caused his family; why would she want to bring him here to have them meet face-to-face? It just didn't make any sense to him.

"I found out yesterday," Sam replied to Freddie's accusation. "I just had to be absolutely sure. I didn't want to get your hopes up about your dad...  
until I was certain it was true."

Freddie didn't look too happy right now, and Sam felt bad. She knew that Freddie had grown up without his dad present, just as she had, but maybe she had been mistaken in thinking he would want to see his father again. "Freddie,  
please don't be angry," Sam said to him. "Dr. Benson... I mean, your dad, he's a nice guy. And- he's your DAD."

"Freddie, will you please give me a chance to explain some things?" Dr.  
Benson spoke up. "You're my son. My only child. I care about you. And I care about Sam... and the baby." It had been years since Dr. Jonathon Benson had seen his son, and he didn't want to ruin this opportunity to get to know Freddie.

"You could have come to me this morning or whenever the hell you were absolutely sure this man was my father!" Freddie said angrily.

He turned to look at the man. "It's YOUR job to care about a baby coming into this world. As for explaining, I don't want to hear it. I'll be in the waiting room," Freddie said and turned to walk out of the exam room.

He was so mad; he wished he could call Carly and tell her. She would make Sam see that this was wrong and unfair of her to have kept a secret like this and hurt him in the process.

Sam visibly winced as though Freddie had slapped her. He had never, ever spoke to her in that way before. Not even during their "fighting," or play arguing when they had been younger. Automatically, she got tears in her eyes.  
She wiped them away quickly with the back of her hand, hoping Dr. Benson would not see them. "What's with me?" she thought to herself. "Is it being in love ... or is it the pregnancy hormones?" Sam had never cried this much in her life, not even when she was a little girl and her daddy had packed up and left the family.

"I'm sorry," Sam started apologizing to Dr. Benson. "I don't know what's gotten into Freddie. I've never seen him this way before..."

As Sam was looking at Dr Benson with remorse in her eyes, he too was looking at her in concern. "Don't worry about it, Sam," Dr. Benson said, trying to comfort her as he patted her hand. "Freddie will come around. He just needs time."

Sam lay her hand gently on the swelling bump of her tummy. She then glanced at the ultrasound machine. "I can't do this now," she spoke, referring to the scheduled ultrasound. "I gotta go talk to Freddie."

"I understand. Just call the office whenever you want to make a new appointment," said Dr. Benson.

"Thanks," said Sam. She honestly didn't know what else to say.

After Dr. Benson left the room, Sam got up off the exam table and hurried to get her clothes on. She then walked into the waiting room, looking for Freddie. She had a sad look on her face when she found him sitting there,  
waiting for her. "I'm ready to go," she said softly.

Freddie rose from his seat and headed out with Sam. He didn't say anything to her as he was still very upset with her. He couldn't believe that she would do this to him. He thought she knew and understood him, but apparently he was wrong.

Neither Sam nor Freddie spoke on their way back to their apartment. Probably it was best, since Sam figured Freddie needed a little time to cool off. Right now, he looked absolutely furious with her, and it scared Sam a little. What if he was so mad, he left her? Could she raise their baby alone?

When they stepped into their apartment, Sam gently closed the door behind them. She immediately began apologizing to Freddie. "I'm so sorry, Freddie,"  
she began. "I thought you would want to see your dad. You see, my dad left when I was little... and I never wanted him to go. I still miss him very much... and I want to see him."

"Dr. Benson is so nice and I thought-"

"I mistakenly thought maybe you would want to have some sort of relationship with your own father."

"But I can see you don't, so I can find another doctor. Whatever you want... just please don't be mad at me anymore, Freddie. Please," Sam pleaded as she gazed into his hard, dark brown eyes. She loved him so much and her heart was breaking that he was angry with her.

"You had no rightm Sam," he said as he looked at her. "You should have come to me to ask me if I wanted to meet my dad, if I wanted to have a relationship with him. I am fine without him; I don't need him. If you want him to be your doctor that is your business, Sam. And it's not a good idea to go around changing doctors either."

Sam shook her head, looking at Freddie as the tears automatically came back into her eyes. "I won't cry," she said to herself stubbornly, but she couldn't control it. Her emotions were all ajumble.

"I thought I did have that right, Freddie, as I carry your child and that man is our baby's grandfather," Sam spoke. "I should have told you the minute I suspected, but I wanted it to be a surprise for you. I actually thought you would be happy."

"I'm sorry I misjudged your reaction. And I'm sorry you are blaming me for this whole thing, when I never meant to hurt or upset you. You never talked about your dad much... never told me you were so angry with him. I didn't know..."

"But now I do, so I can't keep going back to him at the clinic. You couldn't even stay in the same room with him so he could preform the ultrasound and we could see our baby."

"It's our baby, Freddie, not just mine, OURS... and I won't go through that alone. I wanted to see our baby together... both of us. If you can't stay in the same room with him long enough for a sonogram, what happens when I go into labor?"

"Are you going to wait in the waiting room? No, he can't be my doctor. I am going to have to find another clinic, another doctor," Sam spoke, as the tears began rushing from her eyes. She walked over to the couch then, taking a seat. Her legs couldn't hold her up a moment longer. It had been a long and emotional morning. What had started out as a great day had turned into something totally ugly. And they hadn't even gotten to see the baby. Thinking of that, Sam started to cry. She hid her face in her hands, fearing that Freddie would never forgive her and that she may never find another doctor who would take her case considering she had no medical insurance. What would she do?

"Gee Sam, one would assume that if you don't talk about a person you'd want nothing to do them or even want to think about them. I didn't need to talk about him and be angry for you to realize how I felt," Freddie spoke with a heavy sigh. "Look don't cry, alright? It doesn't make sense to change doctors; he's already treating you. I will go and be there with you but only if he doesnt talk to me about anything other than this baby. I don't want him to try and make up for lost time and try for a relationship with me."

Sam wiped away her tears, cautiously looking at Freddie. Maybe he wasn't so angry now or at least she hoped. She remembered her mother and father always arguing and being angry, and then one day, her dad just left. Her dad had been good to her and Melanie, and Sam really missed him.

"Okay, I'll call Dr. Benson tomorrow and explain everything. We can set up another ultrasound appointment. I'm 14 weeks now, so we should be able to get a good view of the baby," said Sam. She almost added that Dr Benson would understand; he was a nice guy, but didn't dare say that now, as Freddie couldn't stand him.

"Freddie, I really am sorry," she said again. "Forgive me? Please?"

"I forgive you, but don't do anything like that again," he said. "Seriously, I don't like it. And I want what's best for you and our baby, Sam.  
After you reschedule your appointment just let me know." He took a seat next to Sam upon the couch.

Sam nodded. She never hoped to make Freddie that angry again. Ever. When he sat next to her on the couch, she slowly moved into his arms, resting her head on his chest. "Will you tell me what happened, Freddie? Between your mom and dad?" she asked softly. "We never talked about it before... and now that we are a couple and we are having a baby, I need to know. I will tell you about my family, if you tell me what happened with yours."

Freddie sighed. "Alright," he said after a moment. It was only fair he tell her.  
So he gave her the story or at least all that he knew had happened between his parents. Sometimes however, he felt as though pieces were still missing in the entire story, but maybe it was better for him not to know.

"Do you know why your dad left?" Sam asked Freddie after he told her what he knew of the past. Something didn't seem quite right in Freddie's story, as if something was missing.

She decided she would ask Dr Benson first chance she got. At least she could hear his side of the story.

"I only know what I told you. I dont know anything more," Freddie said. "I'm really clueless as to why he'd leave." He actually didn't even really care at this point. The man was out of his life and he was determined it would stay that way for him.

Sam shrugged, because she didn't know either. She only knew her parents'  
situation. "My mom got drunk a lot... just like she does now. She didn't work and my dad worked all the time. When Dad came home, she'd be passed out.  
They would fight. And it was scary," explained Sam. "One night they had this really big fight... Dad went to work, and he never came back."

"Melanie and I waited, but he never came. Sometimes it seems I am still waiting for him..." Sam said softly. "But I guess he's not coming back."

"I'm sorry," Freddie said. "That's terrible. It's hard when a parent leaves you behind like that. But if he's not gonna be there for you, then you don't need him.  
It's his loss for walking out on you and Melanie like that."

"We didn't need our mother either. She was nothing but a dead-beat. She neglected Melanie and me," said Sam. "She's a terrible mother. I never want to be like that. I'm going to love and cherish our baby and take the best care I can of him or her." Gently Sam placed her hand over the small mound which was she and Freddie's unborn child. Already she loved the little boy or girl,  
and she hadn't even seen it yet.

"Why do you think my mom didn't want us, Freddie? Me and Melanie?" Sam asked him sadly.

"Some mothers just cant handle it," he said gently. "They can only think about themselves. I think your mom was one of those self-absored types. But I want you, so it doesnt matter that she didn't."

"Yes, we have each other... and Melanie... and Carly, and soon a beautiful new baby to love," agreed Sam. "But sometimes do you miss your mother,  
Freddie?" Sam wasn't really sure how Freddie felt about his mom as he had hardly ever mentioned her since they have moved into the apartment. Sam was sure that Marissa Benson was still looking for them. What would happen if she ever found them?

"I'm fine without her, Sam, and I'd rather not talk about her. When I want to talk about something I will talk about it," Freddie pointed out.

"Okay, so what subject is safe to talk about?" asked Sam as everything she had brought up today seemed to hit a sore spot with Freddie. "What would you like to discuss?"

"The baby is a safe subject. What do we need to get for him or her? We really should start our shopping otherwise it'll have nothing when it gets here," Freddie said.

Sam smiled when Freddie mentioned the baby. "I've been saving a little money from my paychecks so we can buy a few baby supplies," Sam replied. "We'll need a crib, a carseat, clothes... I'm really not sure what all a baby needs."

"I think we should go shopping as soon as possible and get at least the necessities. Some of the ladies at the bakery even hinted they might be throwing me a baby shower," Sam told Freddie. "And Melanie is so excited about being an aunt. She's been asking what the baby needs."

"Well, let's get what we can, and I'm sure everyone else will get you things, too,"  
he said. "So we should be covered. Whenever you are free we can go shopping."

"I'm free right now!" Sam said with happy eagerness. "We were supposed to have our ultrasound today, so I took the day off at the bakery. We may as well use this day doing something worthwhile like shopping for the baby. It will be fun! And sort of like a date..."

"We can even get something tasty to eat at the mall. I'm starved," Sam said with a giggle. "Again." For a moment, she had forgotten all about Dr. Benson and that big fight she and Freddie had after he had found out her doctor was actually his estranged father.

"That sounds great," Freddie admitted, forgetting about his dad and the fight now.

Then he laughed," Alright, let's do some shopping and feed you both," he teased.  
He got up and grabbed the keys, waiting for Sam so the two of them could go.

Sam went into the bathroom and brushed her hair then grabbed her purse off the coffee table. "Let's go," she said, taking Freddie's hand in hers. She was really looking forward to some carefree shopping time. It was so exciting, thinking about purchasing some items for their baby. The baby would be coming in about five months. Sam was anxious to meet the little one who had taken residence in her womb.

*~o~*

OOC: You got to see Freddie have a moment of anger in this chapter. His father having left the family all those years ago is a really sore spot for him. In later chapters, more about this subject will come to light. Hope you're enjoying this story and don't forget to REVIEW. Thanks!


	10. Shopping, Food, & Fun

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters! No pay will be received for writing this story, but I do cherish my reviews! :-)

Sam and Freddie arrived at the mall and Sam lead the way to a shop called Tiny Tots. She began looking at the baby furniture, hoping to find something cute in their price range. "Wow, look at all the selection. Now I wish we knew ::: are we having a boy ... or a girl?"

Freddie chuckled. "Well, we could get unisex things, or we could just get things we know won't matter if it's boy or girl yet, and after we find out we can get more things that we need," he suggested. "How does that sound?"

Sam nodded when she heard Freddie's suggestion. "Well, the number one thing we are gonna need right away is the crib," said Sam as she was admiring a dark oak model which just happened to be in their price range. "I really like this one. It's not so big. And the baby will be very small at first. We don't want him... or her ... to feel uncomfortable in such a great-big bed, so maybe we should get this one." Also, since they had a very small apartment, Sam was thinking that this particular crib would fit perfectly in their bedroom.

"And other than that, I suppose we need a few sleepers, blankets, diapers,  
and things such as that. Can you think of anything else we might need right away?" Sam asked Freddie. Sam was very overwhelmed, looking at all the numerous baby things and wondering just how much of it their baby would actually need.

"I don't know anything about babies," Freddie said. "Let alone what they would need."

"But what you named so far sounds right," he pointed out.

Sam didn't know much about babies either, but she was gradually learning.  
She gathered a few things for the baby in her cart. She got the bare necessities, selecting items in neutral colors so that either a little boy or a little girl could use them. She then showed the saleslady the crib she and Freddie were interested in, asking if it could be delivered. "Yes, we can have that delivered to you in less than a week," the woman promised as she took down Sam and Freddie's address.

"Let's go pay for this stuff, if you're ready," said Sam with a smile. "The baby and I are starved." She was thinking about the Food Court and all the selections there. Lately she had been having all sorts of cravings.

Freddie nodded. "Sounds good," he told her. They went to the register where the sales clerk was ringing them up. When she gave the total, Freddie pulled out the money to pay her.

After they had purchased the items for the baby, Sam threaded her arm through Freddie's. "I think we better go get something to eat," she told him. "I'm starved." She laughed softly, because she was always starved by nature, but now that she was pregnant, she was often ravenous.

They approached the Food Court and the smells of all the dishes met Sam's nostrils. "Something smells good," she said. "I think Freddie Junior is hungry for Italian." She gave Freddie a teasing look, because always she called the baby Freddie Junior despite the fact that Freddie often reminded they might be having a little girl.

"My daughter is not going to be named Freddie Junior," he said with a smirk.

He kissed Sam's forehead. "Italian it is," he said, leading her over to the Italian section of the food court.

"What will it be, babe?" he asked her.

"That's because our daughter is a son," Sam teasingly spared with him as they approached the counter where the Italian dishes were being served.

Sam's mouth began watering as she encountered all the delicious choices.  
"Ohhhhh Freddie, I can't decide," she said, looking into his brown eyes.

"Can't I just have one of everything?" The dude behind the counter looked at the pregnant girl and couldn't help but smile.

Freddie sighed, shaking his head. "Sure," he said to her.

Then to the guy he said, "One of everything for my girl, and I'll just take a couple slices of the New York style pizza pepperoni."

Two plates were prepared. A sampler platter for Sam and a plate of NY style pepperoni pizza for Freddie. After their food had been paid for, Sam carried hers over to a table. Sam sat down and began to dig in, finding the food hot and delicious. She had nearly eaten half her meal before she realized how completely ravenous she had been. So ravenous that she had forgotten to order a drink. "Uhhhh ... Freddie," she said softly, as she looked up at her handsome boyfriend. "I'm thirsty..."

Typical Sam, but Freddie loved her anyway. "What do you want to drink, babe?" he asked. Next time he would have to remember to think ahead and order a drink for her.

Sam thought for a moment. "I'll have a lemonaide," she said with a smile.  
"Thanks, Freddie." She watched him walk away to get her drink at the counter,  
all the while checking him out. One thing about her pregnancy, along with making her constantly hungry, she was incessantly horny as well. She couldn't wait to get Freddie home later so she could take advantage of him. Thinking of that, Sam had to supress a very loud giggle.

Freddie got himself a Peppy Cola and got Sam her lemonade.  
He walked back over to the tablem handing the lemonade to her as he sat down again in his seat.

Sam was still supressing her giggles behind her hand when Freddie took his seat at the table after having brought them their drinks. She took a long,  
satisfying drink of her ice-cold lemonaide, then gazed at her handsome boyfriend across the table. "Freddie, can we go home now?" she asked him sweetly.

"I want you..." she told him, her blue eyes going dark with undisguised desire.

Freddie smirked. "Home it is then," he said, as he stood up and waited for Sam to join him. He was ready to go home, too. He couldn't wait to be alone with Sam now.

Sam could tell by Freddie's smirk that he knew what she had in mind. They couldn't make it home fast enough. As soon as they walked into their apartment, she attacked him like a hungry beast, kissing him with pent-up passion. She ran her fingers through his thick dark hair, winding her legs around his waist.

Freddie began to undress her as he led her toward their bedroom, kissing her back deeply and hungrily.

Freddie had Sam out her clothes in almost no time. She pulled his shirt over his head, pausing only slightly before returning to their kiss. Her tongue slid between his lips, exploring his mouth while her hands glided down his naked back, toward his ass. His pants were already partially unzipped so she easily slid her hands into the back of his pants and his boxers, caressing his asscheeks and lightly raking them with her long nails.

Freddie held her pressed up against his chest as his hands were all over her. He began to touch her everywhere, his hand cupping one of her breasts lightly.

"Freddie, yes..." Sam moaned into the kiss, feeling his caress upon her breast. Her nipple was instantly hard at his touch. Her mouth then left his,  
going to his neck. She bit him softly as her fingernails continued to scrape against his ass.

Freddie switched to her other breast, cupping and teasing that one, too. He growled in pleasure, feeling her hands on him. They didn't make it to the bedroom as they started making out in the hallway.

"Mmmmm..." Sam moaned against the flesh of Freddie's neck, feeling his hot mouth devouring her sensitive breasts. "I want you so much..." she cried out.  
"Freddie please..." she seemed to be begging him. She wanted him ... and she wanted him NOW.

Freddie didn't wait any longer as he pushed himself inside of her, feeling her walls surround him. He began to thrust into her.

Sam was pressed up against the wall as Freddie thrust himself inside of her deep and hard. "Freddie!" she gasped, feeling crushed by him as he took her so fast. It felt so good as he sank into her as deep as he could possibly go.  
Their passion was quick and hot.

Freddie lost himself in her and it felt so good. He found her mouth kissing her deeply and passionately. "God ... Sam, you feel so good," he groaned in passion.

"Harder..." Sam cried out with encouragment. "Fuck me harder!" The deeper Freddie was inside her, the wilder the intense pleasure. She needed to be fucked. She craved it. Her nails sank into Freddie's ass cheeks as her legs wrapped very tight around his waist.

Freddie didn't have to be told twice he moved harder and faster, as he moved thrusting harder and faster into her.

"Freddie!" Sam screamed out, cumming all over his cock. She was struggling to catch her breath and holding onto Freddie for dear life. Her pregnancy had made their sex even more intense.

Freddie exploded, htting his climax, filling her up. Moaning in pleasure,  
he could feel her climaxing too and it felt so good. "Oh God," he breathed.

Sam slumped back against the wall, totally exhausted. That had been amazing. She totally loved Freddie and every minute of their exquisite lovemaking. She was so fortunate, to have this guy and something special with him. When she had met Freddie Brenson she had thought he was little more than a nerd. Boy, had she been wrong. The nerd had become a sexy stud ... and he was all hers.


	11. The Snowstorm

* Four Months Later *

The baby was due anytime and there was a major blizzard. The weather was in fact so bad, Freddie and Sam were stranded at the apartment and couldn't make it to work. That morning, Sam woke up with a very intense backache. She didn't think much about it at first, but by 11 am, she was in a lot of pain. "Uhhh Freddie," she said as she placed a hand on her bulging belly. "I think the baby wants to make his appearance today."

"Its okay ... I'll call for an ambulance," Freddie said hurriedly.

"We won't be able to get to get a taxi in this weather," he told her as he grabbed the phone and dialed. He called for an ambulance, giving his address and letting them know that his girlfriend was going into labor.

The hospital dispatch promised to send out an ambulance right away and also said that Dr. Benson would be notified that Sam would soon be arriving at the hospital. After Freddie had hung up the phone, Sam sunk down in a chair,  
gasping. "Ohhh God... that hurts! I have been having this nagging pain in my back for hours..." she told Freddie. "I didn't know it was labor at first. Now the pain is getting really bad... and so... Sooooooooo close together." She winced as yet another pain shot through her lower abdomen. "What if we don't make it to the hospital in time?" she worried. She had heard of women not making it to the hospital and having to deliver in elevators, cars, and even snowstorms.

Freddie helped Sam to the couch to lay down. "Just lay down and breathe deeply for now," he told her.

"Hold on," he said. He grabbed the laptop to look up emergency birth incase he would have to deliver this baby. He hoped to god he wouldn't have to do that as he didn't know a thing about babies and what to do.

Sam lay down on the couch with Freddie's assistance. She tried to calm down and breathe, but it wasn't easy. She was trying to relax despite the pain, but when Freddie got up to grab his laptop, Sam freaked out. "Don't leave me!"  
she cried out. She was so scared and didn't know how much longer she could take this.

"Somebody get me some freakin DRUGS!" Sam cried out.

Freddie went to Sam's side. "Baby, breathe, please. I don't have anything for the pain. I'm sorry," he said, terrified now. "Just ... the ambulance is coming they said so."

They were both startled when the phone rang. It was the hospital calling. Sam could see that from the caller ID. "Where is that ambulance?" she gasped as Freddie went to take the call.

Freddie scrambled for the phone, picking it up. "Hello?" he said hurriedly, hoping the hospital was calling to say that the ambulance was almost here, because he did not think he could deliver this baby.

"Hello, I'm a nurse calling from St. Andrew's hospital. There has been an accident. The ambulance lost control on the ice on the way to your residence.  
We'll send another one out, but due to the storm, all our other emergency vehicles are in transit..." spoke the nurse.

From the couch, Sam cried out. The baby was anxious to make his or her appearance and the urge to push was becoming stronger. She had a bad feeling that they wouldn't be making it to the hospital.

"No, you don't understand," Freddie said as he was freaking. " My girlfriend is in labor! You hafta send something for us, like NOW! We can't wait...this baby is coming like right this second and she hasta get to a hospital!"

"I'm sorry, Sir. There's nothing we can do. We'll have an ambulance out to you as soon as we possibly can. Until then, just try to keep your girlfriend as comfortable as you can-," apologized the woman. Suddenly then, the line went dead. The ice on the lines had caused the phone services to go out.

"Freddie, are they coming?" Sam asked frantically. She knew if they weren't here soon, she was going to have the baby - right here, right now. This child just didn't want to wait.

"Hello? Hello?" Freddie said, but he knew the line was dead. He hung up, turning to Sam.

"The ambulance can't come," he said. "There was an accident, and they can't send anything right now. They said as soon as possible they'll send something."

He returned to Sam's side, gently stroking her soft blond hair. " Just ... relax,  
we'll ... if we hafta do this at home, we'll do this," Freddie said. "You were feeling contractions earlier. How far apart are they?"

Sam's eyes got huge when Freddie said the ambulance wasn't coming. She said a few viscious cuss words, then proceeded to tell him that she thought her contractions were about one or two minutes a part. "The pain is so bad,  
Freddie. I've changed my mind. I really don't wanna have a baby anymore,"  
she said, clinging to him in fear. It was then that they both heard an urgent knocking at the door.

"Baby, you just can't not have it," Freddie said. "It can't stay inside of you forever. It hasta come out." He heard the knocking and went to the door, hurriedly pulling it open.

Doctor Jonathon Benson stood at the door, holding his black doctor's bag in his hand. "Freddie," he said quickly. "How's Sam?"

"I got a call from the hospital ... I was half-way there. They said the ambulance had crashed. I got here as quick as I could," said Dr. Benson. He sounded out of breath and very worried.

Freddie had never been so glad in all his life to see someone. Her contractions ... probably a minute to two minutes apart," he said, moving aside to let his dad into the apartment.  
"She's not liking things right now."

Dr. Benson came into the apartment, finding Sam lying on the couch. "Hey,  
Sam," he said to her in a soothing voice. "It's going to be okay."

He then turned to Freddie and said, "Get me all the clean towels you can find and some boiling water."

"Dr. Benson, this baby - is coming - now..." Sam moaned, her face red as she tried her best not to push.

"Okay, Sam ... let me check you." Dr. Benson examined Sam, finding the baby was almost ready to be born.

"You're right ... this baby is not gonna wait much longer," Dr. Benson said after he had done his examination. "Do you feel the urge to push?"

"YESSSSS!" Sam cried out, her body beginning to bear down at its own accord.

Freddie rushed to grab all the clean towels they had and fetched the boiling water.  
He brought the items to his father, hoping that Sam was okay and the baby. They both just had to be.

When Freddie returned to the room carrying the towels and the boiled water,  
Sam reached out to him frantically. "Freddie, don't leave me - !" she cried out. She was so scared. It felt as if her lower body was about to tear in two. There was so much pain. Thank God Dr. Benson had arrived. She knew he would see to it that the baby made it into the world safely.

"Listen to me, Sam, when the next contraction comes... I need you to push. Push as hard as you possibly can. The baby's head is right there..." Dr Benson told her.

"No ... I can't- can't do this ..." Sam breathed. But no sooner had the words left her mouth when a contraction came, full force. She used every bit of her strength to bear down, pushing with all her might.

"That's it, Sam," said Dr. Benson, as the head was delivered into his hands.  
"One more push to deliver the baby's shoulders ... and you will have your baby..."

Sam squeezed Freddie's hand in hers so tight, pushing again as the baby was coming free. It was excruciating pain, but after the baby's small body had left hers, she collapsed against the couch in sudden relief.

There was no cry from the tiny baby Sam had just delivered. Sam didn't even notice at first, but after a couple of moments, she got worried. "The baby ...  
is - is it alright?" she asked fearfully.


	12. Fade to Black

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters! No pay will be received for writing this story, but I do cherish my reviews! :-)

Freddie stayed by Sam's side as his father had the baby after the delivery.  
The newborn wasn't crying so he really hoped that the baby was alright.

Dr. Benson used to suction bulb to clear the little one's airway of mucus and birthing fluid. After a couple of suctionings, the baby took its first breath.  
Suddenly, it let out a loud cry. Gently, Doctor Benson cleaned the baby with the water, cut the cord with a pair of scissors from his doctor bag, then wrapped the infant in a soft towel. He placed the tiny bundle into Sam's arms.  
"You have a beautiful son," he said proudly to the parents.

"He's so tiny," Sam said in a whisper as she looked at the small baby lying in her arms. He had Freddie's dark hair and his eyes were a very dark shade of blue. Sam looked at Freddie, thinking the baby was a tiny duplicate of his daddy.

"He's ours," she whispered, feeling happy but exhausted.

Freddie watched Sam with his son - his SON. Wow! " He's amazing," he whispered and kissed Sam's forehead.

He then turned to his father. "Thanks..." Freddie said. "...Dad."  
It felt kind of strange saying it, but this WAS his father and he had been there to help when they had needed it the most.

Jonathon gave Freddie a big smile. "I am happy I made it here when I did...  
cuz this little guy sure was in a big hurry," chuckled Dr. Benson. He finished caring for Sam, then gently reached for his grandson so he could throughly examine him. Thankfully, the baby boy appeared to be in great health.

"You have a fine son," he said as he handed the tiny bundle to Freddie. "As soon as that ambulance arrives, we will get Sam and the baby to the hospital, so I can do a more in-depth exam, but everything appears to be great. He's strong and healthy."

"I'm so glad he's okay," spoke Sam. "You saved both of us, Dr. Benson. You really did."

"It was an honor to have delivered the little guy," spoke Jonathon as his eyes teared up a little. His own little grandson. He thought he would never see Freddie again after Marissa took him away ... and now not only did he have Freddie back in his life, but a new baby grandson as well.

"What are you going to name the little guy?" Dr. Benson then asked.

"Fredward," said Sam. "Fredward Jonathon Benson the Second."

Freddie smiled watching Sam with their son, baby Fredward. "How are you feeling?" he asked Sam. He was now more than glad his father had been around.

"I feel so exhausted," Sam told Freddie. "But extremely happy. I'm just so glad he's finally here."

A few minutes later, an ambulance arrived to take Sam and the baby to the hospital. Sam was given a clean bill of health once they got there. After a thorough exam, it was decided that baby Fredward was healthy as well. Sam was young and she healed quickly after the baby's birth. She only had to stay at the hospital about 24 hours, then she and the baby were released. She was going to take 6 weeks off her job at the bakery so she could recover fully from her son's birth and spend some quality time with her newborn son. After that,  
she would need to hire a sitter to take care of Baby Freddie.

*~o~*

The following weeks went by quickly and Sam only had one more week at home with the new baby. She would miss him once she went back to work, but she knew they needed the extra cash to pay the bills. He was a good baby, sleeping a lot and he only cried when he was hungry or wet. She and Freddie were so lucky to have a beautiful and healthy son. They were settling into a nice routine of caring for the baby and all the adjustments that went along with parenthood. Right now, Sam didn't think anything could happen to ruin their little happy paradise. She had no clue that Marissa Benson and her private detective was extremely close to finding their location...

Freddie had been busy with work, plus the demands of being a new dad. It wasn't easy but he loved it. He spent all his free time with Sam and Baby Freddie. It was a challenge getting used to changing diapers, but he often woke up to bring Baby Freddie to Sam if the baby cried for his three A.M. feeding.

One day Freddie was at work and Sam was at home with the baby. She had just put little Fredward down for his nap. She then took a seat in the livingroom and switched on the TV. One of her favorite progams Girlie Cow as on, and Sam was laughing at the zany antics she saw on the screen. Just then, the phone rang.  
Turning the TV set down with the remote, Sam then got up to answer the telephone. It was her friend Betty who happened to be co-owner of the bakery where Sam worked.

"Hi, Betty," Sam said into the phone. "How's work going? I sure miss everyone there."

"Sam, I can't talk long right now... but I just wanted to warn you about something..." Betty began.

"Warn me about what?" asked Sam.

"Well, this guy came to the bakery today. He's some private investigator. And he asked all these questions about you and your boyfriend. He said he is working for Marissa Benson."

Sam gasped. "OMG, that's Freddie's mom..." Sam cried out.

"I just wanted to warn you, Sam," said Betty. "We tried to throw him off your trail, but he seemed to know quite a lot already."

"Thanks for calling, Betty," Sam said before hanging up the phone. No sooner had she hung up the phone, then the doorbell rang. Sam got tense. What if she and Freddie had been found? What would Freddie's mother do? Would she make them go back to Seattle? Would she insist they break up? And what about the baby? Would she want Sam and Freddie to give their baby up?

"No way I am ever doing that..." Sam said under her breath as she walked over to answer the door. She pulled it open... and there she stood, face to face with Marissa Benson.

"Wh- what are you doing here?" Sam blurted out.

"Where's Freddie? Where is my son?" Marissa demanded, pushing her way past Sam and entering the apartment. Marissa's eyes swept the room, as though looking for Freddie.

"Freddie's not here..." Sam insisted. "Please ... just go..."

"I'm not leaving, Samantha Puckett. I know you ran off with my son. And I know there is a child," said Marissa as she looked at Sam with cold eyes.

"Freddie and I are happy here. We ran off together, because we knew you would never approve of our relationship. And we didn't want to give our baby up-," Sam began, but Marissa cut her off.

"You're right. I would never have approved of Fredward dating you. You're not good enough for him. Your mother is filthy whore and drunk. What have you done to my son? He was a good boy. An A student... he had so much ambition for his life. How dare you take him away from me?" Marissa rattled off as she looked at Sam with blazing, angry eyes. "You took Freddie from me... and you're going to pay for that."

"You don't know anything about me and Freddie ... now please get out!" Sam shouted, becoming very upset. Marissa had a lot of nerve. No wonder Freddie had agreed to running away with her. His mother would have never understood that they were in love and wanted to keep their baby.

"No, Sam ... I'm not leaving without Freddie. I am not leaving without my son," said Marissa as she glared at Sam and crossed her arms. "You took him away from me... now I am going to take him away from you."

Sam outright laughed. "Freddie isn't a wayward little boy you can just drag around by the ear ... he's almost 18 years old. I don't think he would willingly just go back with you. Forget it, Marissa. Freddie and I are together now and there's nothing you can do about it."

Marissa gave Sam a very hateful look. "If I can't have Freddie, I will just take the baby then. Where is my grandchild?" demanded Marissa.

"No, I don't think so!" Sam explaimed. "You stay away from my son!"

"You took my son... now I am taking yours!" Marissa yelled. "Do you know how horrified I was when I discovered YOUR 'I Heart Vegas' panties on his bedroom floor? You're nothing but a filthy little slut just like your mother ... and you don't deserve that baby! I am taking that baby with me... so he can be raised right."

Sam tried to stop her, but Marissa was pushing her way through the apartment and she was inching her way closer to the bedroom where baby Fredward was sleeping peacefully in his crib. "No!" Sam screamed. "I won't let you! GET OUT!"

Marissa then rushed off toward the bedroom and she was now standing over the baby's crib and her hands were reaching out toward the tiny baby boy who was an exact little replica of Freddie. "Don't touch my baby!" Sam pleaded loudly,  
trying to get to her child before Marissa could nab him.

"God, I hate you... you are such an annoying little bitch..." Marissa sneered. She turned then, reaching for the metal alarm clock sitting on the nightstand right beside Freddie and Sam's bed. Fiercely, she took the alarm clock and hit Sam over the head with it. There was a loud cracking sound as the metal hit Sam's scalp. Suddenly then the baby was screaming fitfully, so rudely awakened from his nap.

"Hi there, little guy ... Your grandma is here ... and we are gonna go home,"  
said Marissa as she lifted the small baby boy into her arms.

Sam's head was bleeding onto the carpet as Marissa stepped over her crumpled body and headed out the door, carrying the precious bundle which was baby Fredward.


	13. Forming a Plan

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters! No pay will be received for writing this story, but I do cherish my reviews! :-)

About 30 minutes had passed and Sam was still collapsed on the bedroom floor beside the baby crib. When Jonathon came over to check on her and the baby, he found the apartment door wide open. "Sam? Are you here? Are you and the baby alright?" he called out.

When he got no answer, he got the sinking suspicion that something was seriously wrong, so he walked on in to check. He found Sam lying on the bedroom floor and she was bleeding from a bump on her scalp. He hadn't even had a chance to glance in the crib as he right away knew Sam was hurt.

Thankfully he had his doctor's bag which he always carried with him, so he was able to revive Sam almost immediately. Despite the wound on her head, he was thankful to find she didn't have any other injuries.

He cradled her blond head in his hands, tenderly looking down into her face.  
"Sam, what happened? Was the apartment robbed? How were you hurt?" he asked her with concern.

"My baby... she took my baby..." Sam mumbled as she started to sob.

Jonathon looked horrified. "Who? Who took the baby?" he asked.

"Marissa," Sam replied. "She took Baby Freddie."

Moments later, Freddie got home from work seeing his Dad and Sam and looked confused.  
"Hey, Dad," he said.

Then he went to Sam's side. "Is something wrong?" he asked with alarm as the house seemed unusually silent to him. "Are you sick, Sam? Or is Baby Freddie?"

Sam was yet slightly disoriented and her head was still bleeding despite the bandage Jonathon had applied. She sat up on the edge of the bed, holding her hand against the wound.

"No, Freddie, I'm not sick," she said as she stood up on wobbly legs and went into his arms. "But something - something happened. I don't know how to tell you this."

Sam's blue eyes filled up with tears as she then glanced over at Jonathon.  
"Freddie, I came in a few minutes ago, and Sam was lying on the floor unconscious and the door was wide open," Jonathon spoke up. "I'm afraid -  
I'm afraid that someone has taken your son."

"I'm so sorry, Freddie. I tried to make her stop. I didn't want her to take our baby, but she hit me!" Sam said almost hysterically. "I don't remember much after that... not till Jonathon got here." Jonathon let out a heavy sigh,  
knowing Freddie wasn't going to take all this well. Afterall, it was Freddie's mom they were talking about.

"Don't worry. We'll find baby Freddie. I promise you both that..." Jonathon said to his son and the young woman he already regarded as his daughter-in-law.

Sam looked Freddie in the eye and said what she knew she must, although it would be painful. "Freddie, it was your mom who took our son," she said sadly. "She barged in here ... and she just took him. But not before she called me a slut and a whore and all these other awful names. She said I would turn out just like my mother and she HAD to take the baby from me."

"I can't believe she did that," Sam spoke as the tears started falling once again.

Freddie held Sam, listening to everything as a look of shock took over his face.  
"My mom did this to you? Why would she take Baby Freddie? It's okay; I'm here now," he told Sam as he held her. He caressed her back, trying to calm her down.

He had always thought his mom was too over protective, but maybe she was just insane and he had never seen it before. He just didn't even know her; this was crazy. "We hafta call the police," he said.

"She said I stole you from her and now that she can't have you, she would take the baby," Sam explained, holding Freddie tight; so glad he was here.

Jonathon shook his head, looking at his son. "Freddie, I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Calling the police right now is a bad idea. Your mother is very unstable, and if she thinks the police are on to her, she will run with Baby Freddie. If she takes off with him, there is a chance that we will never see him again. You see, years ago, I realized she had some ... ummmm... problems.  
She's obsessive/compulsive, neurotic... but after we had you, it only got worse," said Jonathon with a heavy sigh. "I couldn't take it anymore, so I told her I was leaving her and taking you with me..."

"The thought of losing you was too much for her, she began packing up, saying that she would never let me have you. She treated you like a possession or a pet, not like a child. She even threatened to have a tracking device embedded in your skull, so if I ever took you, she could find you again. Freddie, you were only four."

"I called the police ... and that's when Marissa took off with you. I never saw you again. I looked for you, but she took you to Seattle and I could not find you. She covered her tracks well. I don't know what she told you, but I never wanted to lose you. She stole you away from me, just as she has taken your son."

"The only chance we have right now is returning to Seattle and catching her offguard so we can get Baby Freddie back," spoke Jonathon. "I have an idea...  
and I can tell you on the way. But Sam needs to go to the hospital first. She might have a concussion."

"Ohhh no," said Sam stubbornly. "I'm going with you two. I'm fine ... and we gotta find little Fredward." She looked at Freddie, absolutely adamant about going with him and Jonathon to Seattle.

"Baby," Freddie said gently. "If you have a concussion then we can't take you with us like that. You hafta be treated and checked out, and it's for your own good." He tried to convince her, knowing Sam wouldn't agree to them going without her. Sam was very stubborn, so Freddie turned to his Dad for help.

"No, Freddie, I swear I'm okay," spoke Sam, shaking her head. "And we don't have time to argue about it ... we need to get to Seattle now and put your father's plan into motion so we can get Little Freddie back."

With a heavy sigh, Jonathon relented. "Alright, but as soon as we get the baby back ... you're going to the hospital to get checked out," he said to Sam as he helped her stand.

"We better get going," said Jonathon. "I bet Marissa is half-way back to Seattle now."

"Sam!" a voice called out. It was Melanie. She had tried to call earlier and when Sam hadn't answered, she had gotten worried. When she came in and saw her twin sister and her bandaged head, she got really upset. "OMG, what happened?"  
Melanie demanded.

"No time to talk right now," Freddie said to Melanie apologetically. "We are on our way out. We have some things to take care of here." He started to usher everyone out of the apartment so that he, Samm, and his dad could get to Seattle.

As they walked out to the car, Sam, Freddie, and Jonathon, Melanie followed.  
"Actually, Son, we do need Melanie with us. As Sam's twin, she can pretend to be Sam if need-be," said Jonathon as he got behind the wheel of his vehicle and started the engine. "Marissa isn't going to want to let go of baby Freddie, so we will need all the help we can get."

Once they were in the vehicle and on their way to Seattle, Sam began explaining to her twin what had happened. Melanie gasped, hearing the awful news. "What are we gonna do? How will we get the baby back?" she asked.

"I have a plan," spoke Jonathon as he drove. He then glanced over at his son in the passenger seat. "Freddie, I am aware that you and Sam are probably not ready for marriage yet ... you probably haven't even thought about it, but I am up on laws and I know that each of you only need the permission of one parent,  
then you can get married. Once you're married, your parents no longer have "rights" over you, meaning your mother can't make you return to Seattle and she no longer has the right to say whether or not you can keep custody of your son."

"Melanie, that's where you come in..." Jonathon began.

"Whoa... whoa! Wait a second!" Sam cried out from the backseat. "Freddie and I are getting married?"

Sam didn't know what to think of that. She and Freddie hadn't even talked of marriage yet. But then again, they knew it wasn't even a possiblity until they were both 18, considering they would have both needed a signature from a parent.  
Sam was about to turn 18 in 2 months... but Freddie's 18th birthday was a little over 4 months away.

"There is no way my mom is going to sign that marriage document," Sam pointed out, shaking her head.

"Melanie, you can pretend to be Sam, can't you?" Jonathon asked Melanie.

"Ohh yeah, we used to pull that trick on Mom all the time when were were little.  
She never knew the difference," Melanie answered.

"Good, cuz while we are over talking to Spencer and Carly and getting ideas of how to outsmart Marissa, we need you to go visit your mother and have her sign the parental permission for marriage document," said Jonathon. "After you come back, I will sign for Freddie, then we can go to the courthouse, and Sam and Freddie can quickly wed. After that, Marissa has no legal grounds to take the baby. She'll have to give him back to his parents."

"But what if she doesn't?" Sam asked softly.

"She will," Jonathon said in promise. "I won't rest until Baby Fredward is back where he belongs - with mom and his dad."

Glancing in the front seat where Freddie sat beside his dad, Sam wondered what he was thinking of all this. Was he okay with marrying her? At this point,  
Sam really couldn't think about the implications of her and Freddie getting married ... all she could think about was the baby. They needed to get Baby Freddie home ... and fast.

Freddie was listening, but it was hard to absorb all this. Married? He hadn't had much time to think about marriage.

"I'll do whatever it takes to get Baby Freddie back ... and to keep him and Sam safe," Freddie responded.


	14. iAm Getting Married?

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters! No pay will be received for writing this story, but I do cherish my reviews! :-)

Sam tried to relax in her seat as they continued the drive to Seattle. By the end of the day, hopefully she and Freddie would be married and then they could go confront Marissa and get their baby son back. She couldn't wait to hold and snuggle baby Freddie again.

Following a quick stop at the courthouse and before going to the apartment buildings where Marissa and the Shays lived, they dropped Melanie off at the Puckett residence. "Good luck, Sis," Sam said to her twin. Jonathon handed Melanie the paperwork that she would need to have her mother sign in order for the wedding ceremony to take place.

"Meet us at Spencer and Carly's once you get the signature," said Jonathon to Melanie.

"Don't worry, you can count on me," Melanie promised.

~*o*~

Melanie walked up to the front door of her mother's home, the house where she had grown up, and just let herself in. "Mom!" she called out, entering the livingroom. Melanie almost walked back out. She had almost forgotten that horrible smell. Booze, cigarettes. It wasn't a welcome odor.

"Mom?" Melanie continued to call out, but where was she? Pam Puckett wasn't in the livingroom and she wasn't answering her daughter.

Melanie finally found her mom passed out on the bed, a whiskey bottle still in hand. Pam opened one eye, looking at her daughter.

"Sam? Is that you?" Pam said softly, sitting up slightly and looking hopeful.

"Yeah, Mom, it's me," replied Melanie, sitting down on the edge of the bed and putting on her "Sam persona."

"Samantha, why did you leave me?" Pam asked, looking very sad.

"Because Mom, I was pregnant. Freddie and I were having a baby... and I couldn't raise a baby here, with you drinking like this," Melanie said softly...  
sadly.

"Pregnant?" Pam said in surprise. "Sam? You had a baby?"

"Yes... I have a baby boy," Melanie said, smiling while speaking of baby Fredward.

"I'm a grandmother?" Pam spoke with happiness and surpise. She didn't seem upset at all. In fact, she seemed unusually excited and happy.

"Where is he?" Pam then asked. "Where's my grandson?"

"I will bring him to see you soon, Mom... I promise," said Melanie as she yet pretended to be her twin. "But, Mom, right now I need your help with something. See, Mom, Freddie and I are in love. And we want to get married.  
But I'm not quite 18 yet." She handed her mom the parental consent form which needed a parent's signature.

"Please Mom, sign this... let me marry Freddie," said Melanie in a pleading voice. "I love him so much."

"I loved your dad, too... but he left me," Pam said sadly, tears filling her blue eyes.

"Why did he leave me, Sam?" she was asking, still rather drunk.

"I dunno, Mom," sighed Melanie. "I was very little then... I don't remember a lot."

"I drank too much. I can't stop drinking..."

Melanie nodded. Wasn't that the truth? "Mom, please... can you sign this for me? I want to marry Freddie now... today."

"What's the rush?" said Pam as she looked at the papers. The little words and numbers on the document were nothing but a blur. How her head ached. Too much Vodka.

"Freddie's mom is gonna take the baby away, if we don't get married," Melanie explained. "She's not a nice woman, Mom. I don't want her to have my little boy."

"I never did like that uppety bitch," hissed Pam. "Okay, I'll sign this paper... where's a pen?"

~*o*~

Meanwhile, Sam, Freddie and Jonathon had arrived at Carly and Spencer's. Both were so surprised by the visit. Carly grabbed her best friend and hugged her tight, then gave Freddie a massive hug as well. "Where's baby Fredward?" was the first thing she asked. She couldn't wait to get her hands on Sam and Freddie's baby son. "His Aunt Carly wants to spoil him," said Carly with a smile.

Sam shook her head, her eyes full of pain. "Freddie's mom took him away," she said softly. "Have you seen her?"

Spencer and Carly were shocked and disturbed by the news. "No, but she's not acting right... forgive me for saying this, but I think she's a nut-job,"  
replied Spencer. "She's been obsessed with finding Freddie and bringing him back home."

"When she couldn't have Freddie, she took the baby instead," Sam explained.

"That's just awful," Carly gasped. "I'm sorry, what can we do to help?"

"Do you have a dress I could borrow?" Sam asked Carly. "Freddie and I are getting married... like now." Carly stared at Sam and Freddie in shock.

Jonathon quickly explained why the wedding would take place immediately and all they hoped to accomplish with the marriage. "As soon as Melanie gets here with those parental consent papers, we can go the courthouse for a quicky ceremony,  
then Marissa will have no choice but to give the baby back," Jonathon spoke.

"Want to borrow some duds?" Spencer then asked Freddie. He was excited -  
there was going to be a wedding.

Freddie nodded when Spencer asked if he wanted to borrow some clothes. " That would be great. Thanks," he said. He couldn't very well get married dressed like he was, he wanted to do the best he could for Sam even if it was a quickie courthouse ceremony.

Spencer found some dress clothing for Freddie and said that Freddie was welcome to go change in his bedroom. Meanwhile, Carly had gone through her closet and had selected the perfect dress for Sam to borrow. It was stunning. It was silk, ivory in color, and had blue accents that would match Sam's eyes. She found a matching pair of dark blue dress shoes, too, handing them to Sam. Thankfully, she and Sam were the same size. Sam was in Carly's bedroom upstairs, slipping on the dress. She gasped as she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her boobs had seemed to have grown about 2 sizes larger since she had been breastfeeding her son. And because of that, she was gonna fill out the bodice of the dress in a rather big way and show off a bit more cleavage than she was accustomed to. She was staring at her boobs and trying to adjust them in the dress when Carly walked in. "Sam?"  
Carly said softly, trying not to laugh.

"Ohhh gosh, Carly... something's wrong..." Sam mumbled.

"What is it?" Carly asked, looking at her best friend in concern.

~*o*~

Meanwhile, in the apartment across the hall, Marissa was trying her best to get her grandson to take a bottle of formula. Little Freddie whimpered, turning his head away, crying softly. He had never had formula before, and he wasn't about to try. Baby Fredward wanted his mommy.

"Baby Freddie, whats wrong with you? Aren't you hungry?" Marissa asked the tiny dark-haired baby boy as she continued to try to feed him the nourishing formula. It seemed Little Fredward had a stubborn streak as he looked at Marissa and began to cry - loudly.

~*o*~

"Carly," Sam said miserably. "I'm ... I'm leaking! What shall we do?"

"I can't marry Freddie now ... not when I am leaking!"

Carly looked and saw that Sam had reached for some kleenex to pad the cups of her bra in an attempt to keep the front of the beautiful dress from getting soaked with breastmilk.

"Uhhhh well... I dunno..." Carly babbled.

"Help!" Sam said desperately. She wanted her baby so much right now. And she wanted to cry. But if she didn't marry Freddie, now, she couldn't get her son back.

"I'll be right back," Carly said, as she left her bedroom and made a mad dash to the kitchen.

She was in the kitchen, grabbing a handful of ziplock baggies from the kitchen when Spencer saw her doing so. "What is that for?" he asked, wondering what Sam could possibly want with a bunch of baggies. Wasn't she upstairs getting dressed for the wedding?

"Uhhh... well, Sam sort of has this problem..." Carly said, not knowing what else to say ... or how to explain it.

"She does?" Jonathon spoke up with concern, coming into the kitchen to join Carly and Spencer.

"Yeah- uhhhh..." Carly said, looking at both guys and not knowing how to describe the situation Sam was having upstairs.

Just then Freddie came into the kitchen too, now fully dressed and ready for the wedding ceremony. "What's wrong with Sam?" Jonathon questioned, worried about his soon-to-be daughter-in-law. Afterall, Marissa had given Sam a pretty bad knock on the head earlier.

"She's lactating! Okay?" Carly gasped, just blurting it out. Holding the baggies to her chest, she rushed up the staircase, taking them to Sam.

When Carly returned, Sam was so grateful. She used the baggies to collect the breastmilk that should have been Baby Freddie's feeding. She had to express the milk by hand, so it took a little while, but after she was finished, she felt incredibly better. She gave the three baggies of stored breastmilk to Carly. "What am I supposed to do with these?" Carly asked, staring at them.

"I dunno, stick em in the freezer. Breast milk once frozen keeps for a week or two."

"Thanks for that information," Carly said, under her breath. "I'm sure I will need that for future reference."

She did as Sam suggested, returning downstairs, bags of breastmilk in hand. "OMG, is that what I think it is?" Spencer said, staring at the baggies in disbelief.

Carly laughed as she was putting the baggies into the freezer. Just then the doorbell rang so Spencer went to answer it. It was Melanie and she had Gibby with her.

"I stopped by and got Gibby on my way here. He didn't want to miss the wedding," Melanie said, giving everyone a huge smile. She then handed Jonathon the parental consent papers for Sam, complete with her mother's signature.

"Where's my sister?" she then asked.

"I'm right here," Sam said, coming down the staircase wearing the beautiful dress. "It isn't often any of you will see me in a dress," said Sam as she joined everybody in the livingroom. "So take some pictures or something."

"Good idea, Sam," said Spencer, grabbing his digital camera so he could snap a few pics. "How about some of the happy couple?"

"Sure, lets make it quick though. I'm soooo ready to get married." Sam then looked over at Freddie, gazing into his dark-brown eyes. She hoped he was ready for this, too. Later she hoped they would have a chance to talk because she was wondering how he felt about this quickie marriage thing now that it was happening. Suppose he hated having to get married to her right now considering they were only 17?

Freddie's breath was taken away at the site of Sam; she looked absolutely gorgeous to him. He was gazing back at her, he couldn't wait to be married. Even if it was rushed and they hadn't talked about it, he wanted to be with Sam;  
he loved her.

Spencer snapped a few pics of Sam and Freddie before Sam called halt to it. "Enough, already..." she said with a slightly irritated laugh. "Let's go to the courthouse now. Melanie, did you get those papers?"

"Yeah," Melanie beamed, handing the consent forms to her twin. "And Mom was actually being NICE for once. She can't wait to see the baby."

Sam stared at her twin in shock. "She's happy about the baby?"

"Ohhh yeah... she said a lot of stuff; I'll have to catch you up on it when there's more time."

"Wow, that doesn't even sound like OUR mom," Sam said, shaking her head in disbelief.

"She said she's been missing you," Melanie told Sam.

"OMG, is she on drugs now, too?"

"No, Sam, really!"

"We better get to the courthouse now," Jonathon spoke up. "Freddie? Sam? Are you ready?"

"I'm as ready as ever," said Sam, turning to look at her handsome, dark-haired boyfriend. Boy, was she super lucky to be marrying him. He was everything; a super guy, a great father to their son, amazingly hot; not to mention a fantastic lover - how did she get this incredible guy? Sam gave Freddie a huge smile, placing her hand into his.

"Let's do this..." she said to him eagerly.  



	15. Wedding Day

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters! No pay will be received for writing this story, but I do cherish my reviews! :-) Only one review last time, folks - I'm hoping you're still liking this story. There's so much more to come! PLEASE REVIEW!

Freddie smiled. "I'm ready," he said as Sam was holding his hand. They left for the courthouse with his dad. He was ready, and he was looking forward to this new chapter in his life.

The entire group arrived at the courthouse in two separate cars. Sam, Freddie,  
Jonathon, Spencer, Gibby, Carly, and Melanie went inside. After signing some paper work and paying a fee, it was time to meet upstairs with the Justice of the Peace. Sam stood by Freddie, still holding his hand. "Do you, Samantha Mellissa Puckett take Fredward Jonathon Benson to be your lawfully wedded husband?" asked the Justice of the Peace.

"Yes, I do," replied Sam, looking into Freddie's eyes. She was a little bit nervous, but also incredibly happy. She was marrying the guy of her dreams.  
The only thing that could have made it better was to have baby Fredward here,  
with his mom and his dad.

"And do you Fredward Jonathon Benson take Samantha Mellissa Puckett to be your lawfully wedded wife?" the Justice of the Peace asked Freddie.

Melanie was crying tears of happiness because she couldn't believe her twin was actually getting married. Gibby looked over, saw Melanie's tears, and put his head on Carly's shoulder, getting all emotional as well. Not knowing what else to do, Carly rubbed Gibby's head, trying to comfort him as he was beginning to quietly sob.

"I do," Freddie answered as he looked into Sam's eyes. Nothing else mattered to him at this moment; he was marrying a beautiful woman and soon he'd have his son back, too.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Fredward Benson.  
Freddie, you may kiss your bride," said the Justice of the Peace.

With the way Freddie was gazing at her, Sam almost forgot that there was anyone else in the room. She closed her eyes, anticipating his kiss.

Freddie didn't care that anyone else was there, he wrapped his arms around Sam and gave her kiss which was soft, yet so full of passion.

As Freddie swept Sam closer and his lips met hers, she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, kissing him with equal passion. It had been nearly 6 weeks now since their son's birth and during her healing period, they hadn't made love. Knowing they were now married and wanting him so badly, she kissed him with a stunning fever. After that hot kiss, she finally pulled away, dazed.  
Her blue eyes were blazing with desire.

Before she could say anything to Freddie, their friends and family were coming closer, hugging and congratulating them. "It was a beautiful ceremony," Carly whispered to Sam as she held her best friend in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you were here," Sam said to Carly.

Then Melanie grabbed her twin in a great big hug as well. "My baby sister is married," Melanie said as she hugged Sam.

"You're only a few minutes older," Sam replied as she held Melanie just as tight.

"I'm happy for you, Son," Jonathon told Freddie after a warm hug.

Soon everyone had exchanged hugs and had given Sam and Freddie their congratulations. Now it was time to call on Marissa and demand that Baby Freddie be given back to his parents. "I miss my baby," Sam said sadly.  
"Let's go get him."

Freddie put his arm around Sam. "I miss him, too," he told her. "Now its definitely time to get him back." Baby Fredward belonged with them, and it was time to get him away from his crazy grandmother. Freddie just hoped that everything went smoothly with all of this, yet there was no telling with his mom.

As they got back into the car to return to Bushwell Plaza where the Shay's and Marissa lived, Jonathon started giving instructions. Gibby and Spencer were to remain in the hallway, to stop Marissa if she should try to escape with baby Freddie. Sam, Freddie, and Jonathon were going to confront Marissa and attempt to reason with her to give the baby back. And meanwhile,  
Melanie and Carly would sneak by them as they were confronting Marissa and they would get the baby and take him to safety. It all seemed like a perfect plan and Jonathon really hoped it would work. He didn't want Freddie's child taken from him, just as Marissa had stole Freddie from him all those years ago.

Standing at Marissa's doorstep, Jonathon rang the doorbell. Marissa had just put the baby in a crib she had recently erected in her son's former bedroom.  
"Be right back, Little Freddie-Bear," she told her grandson, putting the bottle of formula aside on the nightstand. She had been trying without success to give the baby the bottle for over an hour now, but he had been refusing. Baby Freddie was restless and fretful, because he wanted his mommy and the nourishing mother's milk she had always provided him.

Sam held Freddie's hand when Marissa came to the door. Marissa looked as though she had seen a ghost as she was staring at Jonathon. "Jonathon! Ohhhh myyy God! What are YOU doing here?" she gasped. She hadn't seen her husband since Freddie had been four and she had ran off, taking Freddie from his dad.

"Marissa," Jonathon said dryly. "You have our grandson, and you are giving him back to Sam and Freddie."

"No, I'm not," Marissa said as she tried to slam the door in Jonathon's face.

Jonathon put his foot inside the door, not allowing Marissa to close it on him.  
Forcefully, he manuevered his way inside. "Where's the baby?" he demanded.

As Jonathon moved closer to Marissa, the two of them were now standing in the livingroom, as were Sam and Freddie. "Marissa, give me my baby!" Sam spoke up.  
"You hit me over the head and you took him! And Freddie and I want him back - NOW!"

Marissa totally ignored Sam as began harping on Freddie. "Freddie, why did you leave me? And why are you hanging out with your father again? I told you he's bad news," Marissa said to her son. "And what in the world were you thinking when you slept with Samantha Puckett? Her mother is a stripper!  
And she's a filthy drunk! And now you have a child by her?"

"She's going to give you some sort of disease!" screamed Marissa.

"SHUT UP!" Freddie yelled. "Dad isn't bad news! You are! You're selfish and completely nuts! Sam is NOT her mother! She's sweet, funny, loving and caring!  
And I can't get a disease if I've only slept with one girl, and she's only slept with me! Besides now it's time to hand over the baby, because he belongs with me and Sam. He's our son and Sam is my wife."

"Your - your wife?" Marissa gasped, looking as though she might upchuck.

She then turned to Jonathon, furious with her husband. "How DARE you sign those consent papers so our son could marry this slutty little whore?" she yelled, glaring at him.

"Stop it, Marissa. Sam's a nice girl and our son is IN LOVE with her. She'll make a hell of a better mother to our grandson than you ever did to our child!"  
Jonathon quipped as he returned his wife's intense glare.

As the huge argument was going on in the livingroom, Carly and Melanie snuck by in search of baby Freddie. They found the baby boy in the crib in the back bedroom. Gently, Melanie lifted her tiny nephew into her arms, kissing his little head. "Hi, baby boy ... are you okay?" she crooned to him, lovingly holding him close.

Fredward II whimpered a little, rooting around for something to eat. "I think he's hungry," Melanie spoke, looking at Carly.

"Don't look at me," Carly said, knowing that only Sam could provide what the baby needed.

"Let's get him over to your place," said Melanie, sneaking back out again.  
Cautiously, Melanie and Carly left with the baby and returned to Carly's apartment. Once they got him there, baby Freddie began to wail.

"Ohhh no, what will we do?" Carly gasped, seeing little Fredward's face get all red.

Meanwhile, Marissa was still livid about her son being married to Sam. She wanted to strangle Samantha Puckett for taking her son away. She was so totally immersed in her argument with Jonathon, Freddie, and Sam that she didn't even notice that her neighbor and Sam's twin sister had quietly snuck in and taken Baby Freddie.

"Fredward Jonathon Benson, you are dead to me!" she said in a growl. "Get out of my apartment and never show your face here again. And as for you..." She said in a hateful voice, giving Sam the evil-eye, "I know you are going to turn out just like your mother ... a no-good, slutty drunk! And I'll be laughing my ass off when you do!"

"The two of you don't deserve that baby!" Marissa screamed.

She then turned to Jonathon, letting him have it next. "And this means we are getting a divorce!"

Jonathon only laughed. "Thank God!" he quipped. "And Marissa, you have been throwing such a tantrum that you didn't even notice baby Fredward is no longer here!"

"Where is he?" Marissa asked, frantically looking around.

Sam let out a heavy sigh, totally drained from the pointless argument with Marissa. "None of your concern. Time for me to go feed my son," Sam said,  
turning on her heel and walking out.

Freddie glared at his mother before he left. "I hope you enjoy your lonely,  
lonely life," he spoke.  
He then turned and went after Sam trying to catch up to her.  
"Sam," he said worriedly. He wanted to be sure that she was okay.

Sam had really had it with Marissa Benson. She couldn't stand the sight of her and in all actuality, Sam had never really liked Marissa, not in the slightest.  
But after today, Sam completely wanted to wash her hands of Freddie's hateful mother. When Freddie entered the hallway, coming after her, Sam turned,  
looking at him. "It's okay, Freddie," she said to him, going to him and giving him a hug. "You can't help it if your mother is a total bitch. Don't worry,  
my mom will never win the Mother-of-the-Year Award either."

"Let's not worry about her, okay? Our son needs us now," Sam said to Freddie,  
taking his hand so they could enter Carly's apartment together and she could go nurse their baby.

When they walked into Carly's, Baby Freddie was making his hunger known. He had a good set of lungs on him, crying so loud that he had the whole room in an uproar. Spencer was making goofy faces at him, trying to make him laugh.  
Gibby was dancing around shirtless, also trying to entertain the crying baby.  
Carly was rocking him and trying to sing a lullaby... and poor Melanie, she looked so upset; she might just burst into tears herself.

Sam walked over and gently took the squirming baby from Carly. "Hey there,  
what's all this crying about, little man?" she asked Baby Fredward as she began taking him up the staircase to Carly's bedroom so she could nurse him.

"Thank God you're here, Sam," Melanie said as her sister was leaving. "I have never heard a baby cry that much or that loud."

"Baby has Momma's appetite," Sam said before disappearing up the staircase.

Everyone burst into laughter as Sam's voracious appetite was well-known. After Sam had gone to feed the baby, Carly turned to Freddie. "How'd things go with your mom?" she asked cautiously. From what she had heard earlier in Marissa's apartment, things hadn't gone so well at all.

Freddie sighed. "She is a serious nut-job; I'm done with her," he said to Carly, shaking his head.

Meanwhile, at Marissa's, she and Jonathon were having a heated argument.  
"You've succeeded in driving our son from your life. Freddie's right ... you're nothing but selfish!" Jonathon yelled.

"Get out, Jonathon! You took Freddie from me and I will never forgive you!"

"I'll have my lawyer contact yours with the divorce papers!" he exclaimed. "I will thank God everyday to finally be free of you!"

She kicked him out the door, slamming the door in his face. Jonathon walked away, going over to Carly's. He knocked on the door and Spencer opened it,  
allowing him in. He walked over to where Freddie was standing, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"You okay, Son?" he asked with concern.

"I'm fine, Dad. What about you?" Freddie responded. He knew his Mom probably drove his dad nuts, too.

Jonathon shrugged. "Your mother and I are getting a divorce, but I'm sure that's no surprise. I'm so glad you and Sam have little Freddie back now and he's where he belongs, with the two of you," Jonathon said to his son. "I'm just sorry your mom did and said all those things, Freddie. She really is disturbed."

Sam fed and burped little Freddie, then cuddled him close as he fell asleep in her arms. After he was content once again, she returned downstairs, carrying her son. She went to Freddie's side, so he too could see their baby boy.

"Is baby Fredward okay, Sam?" Jonathon asked his new daughter-in-law.

"He's great," Sam told Jonathon with a smile.

Jonathon smiled down at his grandson resting in Sam's arms. "Well, now that that terrible business with Marissa is over, why don't I make arrangements for you and Freddie to go on a little honeymoon getaway?" suggested Jonathon.

Sam raised one eyebrow, looking at Freddie. "Only if baby Freddie can come,  
too," she insisted.

"Sure, I was actually thinking of a cozy bed and breakfast nearby here. You two deserve something nice," spoke Jonathon.

"Yeah, you do," Melanie spoke up in agreeance. "You two should go and have a great time."

"What do you think, Freddie? I really want some time alone together," Sam said to her new husband. "You, me, and our son."

"Ohhh how romantic!" Carly gasped. "Newly wedded bliss!"

Gibby looked all watery-eyed again. All this mushy romantic stuff really made him miss Tasha. Spencer was grinning as he gave Freddie a slap on the back.  
"Go for it, Freddie!" he chuckled.

Freddie chuckled. "I think it sounds absolutely perfect," he said to Sam. He smiled, glad that he was going to be spending some time with Sam, and it seemed that everyone approved. Him, Sam and their son- Baby Freddie; it was totally perfect.

Sam couldn't stop smiling; she had baby Fredward back in her arms, she and Freddie had just gotten married, and now they were about to go on a honeymoon.  
Who knew when she woke up earlier that morning, that this day would be so extremely eventful?

"That settles it then," said Jonathon as he excused himself to use the phone to make a few honeymoon arrangements for his son and his new daughter-in-law.

"You know, Freddie and I have nothing here ... no clothes, nothing for the baby,  
we weren't planning to stay in Seattle for any certain length of time," Sam spoke up.

"Spencer and I would be happy to loan you a few things ... and as for the baby,  
Auntie Melanie and I will do a little shopping. We'll get some diapers and a few other baby items," Carly offered kindly.

"Wow, that's very nice of you," Sam said, smiling at her best friend. She then gave her sister a big grin. "Everyone has been ... well, just wonderful."

"That's what friends are for," Carly said. "Let's run get a few things at the store, Mel. I'm sure Sam and Freddie are anxious to get to their honeymoon get-away."

Melanie giggled, picking up her purse and leaving with Carly. That left Spencer and Gibby alone with Sam and Freddie.

"How's things going with you and Tasha?" Sam asked Gibby.

"Okay," said Gibby. "I miss her a lot though. She went on a trip with her parents."

"Be right back," Spencer spoke up. "I'm gonna round up some clothes and things for Freddie to borrow."

And after Spencer exited, that left Sam and Freddie with just Gibby. "So,  
Freddie, now that you and Sam are a couple, does she still beat the crap out of you when she gets in those explosive moods of hers?" Gibby wondered, looking at Sam a bit cautiously, as though afraid she might just toss him to the floor for his remarks.

Sam burst into laughter. "Nooooo, Freddie hasn't given me any reason to 'beat the crap out of him' lately," Sam said with a smirk.

Freddie laughed. "I keep her occupied instead," he teased. Things sure had changed since they became a couple. He was glad, too; it wasn't a bad change.  
Although he could still remember Sam jumping on him the first time she wanted him.

Sam felt herself blushing several shades of red at Freddie's suggestive reply.  
*Oooohhhh Myyyy* she was thinking. *I haven't had sex in far too long.*  
Glancing at Freddie and seeing that smirk on his face, that's all she could think about, consummating their marriage.

And that's when Jonathon approached, having just hung up the phone. "You two are in luck. I just booked the Honeymoon Suite at the Palisades Bed and Breakfast," Jonathon informed them. "I told them we'd be arriving in just about an hour."

"Ummm ... Wow, that sounds great," Sam said, still blushing.

"Did I miss something?" Jonathon asked, seeing the look on Sam's face.

"No ... uhhhh..." Sam said, shifting uncomfortably.

Luckily for Sam, at that moment Carly and Melanie came through the door with a carseat, diaper bag and other necessities for baby Fredward. "Thanks so much,"  
Sam said gratefully to her best friend and sister. Carly then hurried upstairs to get some clothes and other items for Sam to borrow.

"So, what did I miss while I was gone?" Melanie asked, looking from Sam, to Freddie, then to Gibby.

"Freddie was telling us that he has to keep Sam occupied so she doesn't beat the crap out of him," Gibby replied.

"Better watch it, Gibby ... I haven't beat up Freddie for quite a long while, so you never know ... if I get in the mood to punch something, you might be next,"  
Sam said in warning. She then busied herself with diapering the baby and putting him in his carseat. Gibby looked quite scared, because he knew Sam wouldn't hesitate as she never had before. Freddie tried not to laugh when he heard Sam's words. *Poor Gibby,* he was thinking.

After Sam had the baby ready, Carly and Spencer reappeared with duffel bags of clothes for the newly married couple. "Looks like we are ready to go,"  
Jonathon said. "Everyone ready?"

"Yep," answered Sam, giving everyone big hugs.

"Love you, Sis," she said, hugging Melanie extra tight.

Then she hugged Carly. "You're the best friend ever," spoke Sam.

Next she hugged Spencer, then Gibby. Gibby looked a little afraid of Sam at first, then he embraced her tightly. "Have fun keeping her occupied," Gibby called out just before Sam and Freddie left with Jonathon.

Saying his goodbyes to everyone, Freddie helped to carry the stuff out to the car. He knew that Sam wouldnt be beating up anyone if he kept her busy enough tonight, and he was really looking forward to doing just that.


	16. Seddie Wedding Night

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters! No pay will be received for writing this story, but I do cherish my reviews! :-)

A special thanks to those of you who take the time to leave a review. You help so much!

There's so much more to come! PLEASE REVIEW!

*~o~*

They arrived at the Palisades Bed and Breakfast which was located between Seattle and Tacoma. Sam felt like a princess when they walked in due to all the rich antiques and elegant furnishings. Jonathon was certainly going all out in getting this room for them, but it was something he wanted to do for them as a wedding present. Jonathon paid for the room and then said his goodbyes to Sam, Freddie and the baby. "I'll be back to pick you up in a couple of days.  
Have fun," said Jonathon, giving his son and new daughter-in-law a hug before leaving.

When they got to their room, Sam was even more amazed. "Freddie, this is awesome!" she said with excitement upon finding the small sitting room they had entered which was complete with fresh flowers, a bowl of fruit, and a bottle of chilled wine. Sam picked up the bottle of wine, examining it.

"So, do you think we should have a glass after Fredward goes to bed?" she asked him. "Guess they didn't know we were under 21." One thing that Sam had never done was taste alcohol before. And tonight certainly was a special occasion.

Freddie smiled. "Well," he said. "As long as they left it for us, then I think we should have a glass after Fredward is in bed," He came over to Sam,  
wrapping his arms around her and hugging her tight.

Sam set the wine bottle down in the metal container of ice as Freddie approached and wrapped his arms around her. She settled herself against his chest, feeling his muscles flex as he held her. "Today sure was a wild one. First your psycho mom comes over, bashes me over the head and takes our baby ... then we go on a wild ride to Seattle, and then 'Surprise', we get married and get our baby back. I guess all is well that ends well," Sam said happily, glad to be here with Freddie and despite the circumstances, she was glad they were married. It had been a beautiful ceremony, despite it being unplanned and rather rushed.

"I love you, Freddie," Sam breathed, her heart overflowing with all the sweet emotions she felt for him. She looked up into his amazing chocolate-brown eyes, almost to kiss him, but then baby Freddie began to cry.

Reluctantly, Sam pulled out of Freddie's arms to tend to the baby. It seemed that Fredward was hungry again and wanting a diaper change. Sam carried him into the bedroom of their suite. When she entered, she found a canopy bed with a feather mattress, a gas fireplace and a small crib that had been erected for the baby. She carried baby Freddie over to a settee next to the fire so she could nurse him.

"Freddie, I just can't believe this place..." Sam said in amazement as she opened her top and postioned the baby so he could take nourishment.

Freddie came into the room and sat upon the bed. "I can't either," he admitted as he watched Sam nursing their baby. "It's really nice; I'm glad my dad decided to do this for us," he said with a smile.

"We are lucky; everyone has been great to us," Sam said happily. And that included Jonathon. It's too bad that Freddie's mom had brainwashed him about his dad all those years, because his dad really was a great guy.

Sam finished feeding little Fredward, then patted his back until he burped.  
She fixed her shirt, then carried the baby boy over to the bed where Freddie sat and changed his diaper, dressing him in a cute little sleeper that Carly and Melanie had gotten for him. She then handed the sleeply little boy off to his daddy, so Freddie could tuck him in for the night.

"I'm so glad we got him back," Sam said to Freddie. "My heart was breaking when he wasn't with us." As Freddie was holding the baby, Sam placed a soft kiss in his head.

"Good night," she whispered to her son.

Freddie held his son and smiled at Sam. "Me, too. It just didn't feel rightwithout him," he said as he stood holding the baby carefully. He walked over to the crib to lay him down and covered him with a blanket.

"Goodnight, Fredward," he said softly. The baby seemed content in the crib.

He turned back to Sam. "I am so glad you're okay, too," he said softly.

Sam lightly touched her forehead where the bandage clung to her skin.  
Thankfully the wound had stopped bleeding and she was no longer feeling any dizziness and/or confusion. "Yeah, well, I'm alright," Sam assured Freddie with a little smile.

"I think I really like being married to you ... there's just one thing..."

Sam got a sad look in her eyes. "You can't call me Princess Puckett anymore.  
And I kinda liked that," Sam admitted. All the names she had called him the past had turned from insults and had somehow became terms of endearment as was his nickname for her "Princess Puckett."

"If you want to, you can just shorten it to Princess. I won't mind."

"And even though we are married, can I still call you Freddork... and Frederly?"  
she teased him with a few soft tickles upon his sides.

Freddie chuckled. "Alright, Princess, only if I can be Prince Freddork," he said with a smile. He knew that they had grown alot since the days when the insults were meant to be insults. "Can I tuck the Princess into this nice big bed?"

Sam burst into a fit of giggles when Freddie said "Prince Freddork."

"Ohhh my gosh, if I ever call you that, it will be only in the bedroom, never in public," she said with a smirk.

Sam's eyes went dark with desire when Freddie asked if he could tuck her into the bed. "I thought you'd never ask..." she replied, placing both of her hands into his as they neared the canopy bed together. "But don't forget the wine; you said we could try it..."

One drink really wouldn't hurt, would it?

Sam lay back on the bed and waited for Prince Freddork to return with the wine.

~*o*~

Marissa Benson had gone to the court house raising holy hell. She demanded to know why her son had been allowed to marry Samantha Puckett without HER signature of consent, and she wanted to know how she could have the marriage annulled. A court official came to talk to her after her outburst. She was told that since Freddie's father and Sam's mom had signed the consent forms,  
that the marriage was legal and binding and there was nothing she could do about it.  
"But my Freddie is too young to be married! He's just a baby!" Marissa cried out. She had to be escorted out of the courthouse because she had caused such a disruption.

Marissa's next stop was Pamela Puckett's house. She walked up to the door and knocked on the door. Pam heard someone knocking and she growled, "Enough already. Imma coming!" Pam got out of bed where she had been lying trying to sober up after having drank herself to a stupor the night before. She had a massive headache and didn't feel like dealing with solicitors or whoever that was at the door.

"What the hell do you want?" she snapped, throwing open the door.

Pam was still dressed in her wrinkled stripper's costume from the night before.  
And there at the door stood that snooty Mrs. Marissa Benson. Pam looked at her questioningly, not recognizing her at first.

"Mrs. Puckett?" Marissa asked as she looked back at Pam in visible disgust.

"Yeah, who are you? And what do you want?" Pam snorted.

"I'm Freddie Benson's mother-," Marissa started.

"Freddie? Sam's Freddie?" Pam asked as it all started sinking in. This was that uppety Marissa Benson that Pam despised. Sheesh!

"Yes, your daughter Sam has corrupted my sweet, darling little Fredward,"  
Marissa went on to say.

Pam staggered closer, looking at Marissa with total distain. "So, you're the bitch that tried to steal MY grandson!" Pam screeched as she cornered Marissa against the side of the porch.

"Well, no... no, I just-!" Marissa tried explaining, but Pam wouldn't hear it.

"Stay away from my daughter!" Pam yelled. "And stay away from MY grandson!"

"He's my grandson, too!" Marissa shot back. "And how could you have signed those consent papers? ... those kids are FAR too young to be married!"

"Sam said she loves Freddie, so that's good enough for me," Pam spat. "Now get off my property, you stupid, uppety bitch!"

"Your daughter is viscious ... she always picks on my Freddie. He was such a good boy till he got messed up with her. Now he's nothing but a deliquent!"  
Marissa cried out.

Pam laughed in Marissa's face, grabbing Marissa by the upper arms and slamming her hard against siding of the house. "Do you hear me? Leave Sam and Freddie alone; they are in love!" Pam said in a threatening voice. "You do anything to cause any trouble with them or attempt to take their son from them,  
and I will personally..."

Marissa started to cry pathetically. "Alright ... alright. I'll leave them alone ... for now," Marissa finally relented. She would just have to think of another plan. A way to break up Sam and Freddie and get her hands on baby Fredward.

Pam let Marissa go. "Get out of here!" she yelled. Marissa went running off toward her car as though she were scared out of her mind.

With a heavy sigh, Pam went back into the house. She entered the kitchen and prepared herself a pot of extremely strong coffee. It was time to get completely sobered up and go have a talk with her daughter.

~*o*~

Pam arrived at the Shay's apartment after a shower and having gotten dressed in a clean, presentable outfit. She knocked and to her surprise, her daughter answered the door. "Melanie?" Pam said, giving the eldest of her twins a huge hug. Pam hadn't expected to see Melanie there; as far as she knew Melanie was attending boarding school some 300 miles away. Since she had been drunk earlier when Melanie had come to her with the consent papers, Pam had mistakenly thought she had been speaking to Sam.

"Mom! Hi," Melanie said, surprised herself to see her mother up and about and entirely sober. Pam seldom ever left the house, except to go to her job at the strip club. Now here she stood, actually cleaned up and looking nice.

"Where's Sam?" Pam asked Melanie. "I need to talk to her."

"Ohhhh, well, Freddie's dad sent them off on a honeymoon," Melanie replied,  
hoping her mom wasn't regretting having signed those papers earlier that day.  
That wouldn't be good.

Pam entered the Shay's apartment and took a quick look around. No one seemed to be around. It was just herself and Melanie.

"Well, that stuck-up bitch Marissa Benson came over earlier, throwing some sort of hissy fit. Damn, I really HATE that woman," Pam went on to say. "I told her she better leave Sam, Freddie, and the baby alone or I'm gonna-."

Just then, Jonathon walked in. Melanie and Pam looked up, seeing him enter.  
"Melanie, who is this?" Pam asked, looking at Jonathon like he was a delicious roasted turkey leg or something.

"Ohhh ... well, this is Doctor-," Melanie began, but Pam interrupted.  
Now she was REALLY interested. This yummy hunk of man was a doctor?

Pam went up to Jonathon, introducing herself to him. "Hi there," she said,  
shaking his hand. "I'm Pamela Puckett, Melanie and Sam's mother."

"Ohhh really?" spoke Jonathon, raising one eyebrow as he looked at Pam. There was something about her. And she was looking at him as though she wanted to go off somewhere and...

"It's great to meet you at last, Pam. I'm Dr. Jonathon Benson, Freddie's dad,"  
he went on to say as he gave her a handsome grin.

"Freddie's dad?" Pam said in surprise, looking at Jonathon questioningly, then at Melanie.

"Wow, no one ever told me that Freddie's dad was such a hot, handsome stud," Pam spoke bluntly, making Melanie flush with embarassment. Leave it to her mom to make a pass at Freddie's dad of all people.

Jonathon just chuckled, quite taken with Pam. "So, are you married?" Pam asked, because she clearly could not see a wedding ring.

"Yeah, but we have been separated for many years and we are getting a divorce,"  
Jonathon replied.

"You're still married to her? Freddie's mother?" Pam gasped in surprise.

"She ran off years ago, taking Freddie from me ... and I never had the chance to divorce her," Jonathon explained. "Believe me, now that I know where she is, I am divorcing her ASAP."

"If she keeps threatening Sam and our grandson, you might not have to divorce her, cuz I'll kill her first..." Pam said dryly.

"She came over to your place and threatened-?" questioned Jonathon.

"Yes, she did," Pam replied.

Jonathon shook his head in disgust. "Hey Pam, would you like to go out to dinner with me, so we can discuss all this?" Jonathon suggested.

Pam smiled brightly. "Sure, Sexy Doc," she answered happily. She quickly gave Melanie a kiss on the cheek.

"See ya later, Mel. Have fun with Carly..."

Melanie watched in total bewilderment as her mother left with Freddie's father.  
"Wait till Sam and Freddie hear this," she said under her breath.

~*o*~

When Freddie returned with the glasses of wine, Sam took one from his hand.  
"Thanks," she said, taking a little sip.

"It's bubbly," said Sam as she tried the Chardonnay. "It makes me hungry for chicken."

She hoped that after Freddie "tucked" her in that there would be time for dinner. Fried chicken was sounding extremely good right about now.

Freddie carefully sat next to Sam with the glass of wine in his hand and took a sip. He chuckled at Sam's reaction. "Room service," he said and reached for the menu. "Maybe they'll have your Fried Chicken or something else that you might like to eat."

Sam took the room service menu from Freddie's hand, glancing over it quickly.  
They DID have her fried chicken, making her blissfully happy!

"You know know how Momma loves her meat," Sam said to Freddie as she looked into his eyes, her words having a suggestive double-meaning. She then tossed the menu aside, letting it fall where it may.

"Right now I don't want any fried chicken, Freddie. I want you," she said,  
desire written in her crystal blue eyes. It had been soooo long and she had to have him NOW.

Freddie sipped some more of his wine while Sam was glancing at the menu and raised an eyebrow when she said she would rather have him than the chicken. He set his glass down and reached for her. "How badly do you want me?" he asked with a small smirk.

"Right now I want you more than Fried Chicken," Sam announced and that was saying a lot, cuz Fried Chicken, Ham, and Bacon were Sam's favorite foods in the whole world.

As Freddie reached for her, she went into his arms, practically tackling him as she got atop him and began ripping her clothing off. She was straddling him as she had nothing on now but her bra and panties. Freddie's glass of wine, now partially empty, had spilled over the coverlet of the bed, but Sam didn't even care.

"Make love to me," Sam demanded.

Freddie did just that as he removed her bra and panties, and then removed his own clothes. His hands slid across her now bare skin as he kissed her hungerily holding her tightly against him. His mouth seeking more than just her lips.

Sam had a smirk on her face as Freddie tossed her bra and panties aside. She returned his hot kiss. Then his mouth began to wander. She moved her body slightly forward, so her breasts were aligned with Freddie's face. A gasp left her throat, feeling his lips on her skin.

While straddling him, her hand searched, coming into contact with his cock. "I want this inside of me," she said, grasping his shaft and moving into position.  
It had been so damn long and she wanted to feel Freddie throbbing inside of her.

Aligning their bodies, Freddie eagerly slid into Sam. He was deep inside,  
pushing himself all the way in so that she could feel him inside of her. He was aching for her tight warmth.

Sam gasped as Freddie arched his hips, sliding into her. "Yes..." she cried out as it felt so amazing. She began moving with him, rocking her hips. With each downward movement of her body, Freddie would surge deep inside her.  
Making hot, passionate love to Freddie, Sam had forgotten all about fried chicken. It wasn't long until she came to her peak. Up to that moment, their bodies had been moving urgently, seeking fulfillment. Suddenly, Sam went completely still, crying out as waves of pleasure washed over her.

Freddie was soon reaching his climax too, feeling Sam reach her own. It felt so good to be joined as one. He had missed her so much.

Sam looked down into Freddie's amazing brown eyes, bending forward to softly kiss his lips. "You're better than fried chicken," she told him with a smirk.  
She rolled over, so she was now lying beside him in the greatly dishevelled bed.  
Suddenly her stomach growled. She chose to ignore it so she could snuggle with Freddie.

"We almost have everything now, don't we?" she said as she was gazing into his eyes. "There's just one thing..." Sam had something really important she had been wanting to talk to Freddie about and she hoped he would like the direction her thoughts had been taking.

Freddie wrapped his arms around her, holding her. "Hmmm, what are we missing?"  
he asked. He wanted Sam to have everything she wanted or needed, so if there was something missing he would like to try and give it to her.

Sam sat up in bed, looking over at Freddie. "Actually, this is about Melanie,  
really ... and Carly ... and Gibby ... and Spencer," she said. She then tried again to explain.

"I miss everyone..."

"I miss my best friend. I miss Spencer's jokes. I even miss Gibby's weirdness. And now that Mel is soon to be 18, she's transferring to Seattle U.  
She and Carls are rooming together. I want to go home to Seattle, and I am hoping we can get our GEDs and you and I could go to college, too" Sam told Freddie. She waited quietly, cuz she didn't know how he would feel about that.  
They were sort of settled, and there was his dad to think about, too. Sam really liked Jonathon.

Freddie sighed. "I understand, Sam, but you know my mom is still in Seattle,  
and I want nothing to do with her. I'd rather live elsewhere or with my dad, so what are we going to do?" he asked.

Sam looked very sad. It wasn't going to be easy, making a choice. She just hoped it would all work out in the end. "I don't want to see your mother again either, that's for sure," said Sam. "But my mom says she wants to see me and baby Freddie, and I dunno ... I sort of want to see her, too. Melanie said she was actually being nice today."

"It's all so complicated," Sam said as she looked into Freddie's eyes.

"All I'm asking is that you will think about it ... for me?" she asked him.

"I can think about it, but unless my mom changes or just stays away, it won't be easy in Seattle. I'm being honest Sam - you thought it was bad that she came and stole the baby and knocked you over the head. Who says she will stay away just because we are married? It could get worse."

"You're right, Fredwardo, it actually could get worse, because your mom is a psycho woman hell-bent on ruining our relationship and taking our son away from us. She found us in Yackama. She hired a private detective and it only took her a few months. She'll find us again, Freddie, whereever we are," Sam said sadly. "I guess the only thing to do now is go to the courthouse and get a restraining order on her. Then she can't get within so many feet of us or our baby or she'll be in violation of the law. I say we call your dad first thing in the morning and get the restraining order. We gotta do something. I don't want to be attacked by her again ... and I certainly don't want her abducting our son."

Freddie nodded. "You're right. Yes, in the morning we'll call my dad and get all that put into motion," he said. "I want us to be able to be free and happy wherever we decide to make our life.

"Let's order our fried chicken then head to bed," Sam suggested. She found the room service menu on the floor, and ordered their food. After a yummy fried chicken meal, Sam was exhausted. She slept serenely all night in Freddie's arms.


	17. Parental Woes

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters! No pay will be received for writing this story, but I do cherish my reviews! :-)

A special thanks to those of you who take the time to leave a review. You help so much!

There's so much more to come! PLEASE REVIEW!

~O~

When morning came, baby Freddie woke them up bright and early crying for his breakfast. Sam groaned at the unwelcome awakening. "I'll feed the baby,  
Fredifer, you go take your shower ... and then after while, I'll go take mine,"  
Sam said to him after giving him a 'good morning' kiss.

Freddie smiled, returning Sam's kiss. "Alright," he agreed, as he headed towards the bathroom. He stripped and got the shower going. As he climbed in to get clean, he thought of his beautiful wife and amazing little boy. After his shower, he brushed his teeth, changed his clothes, and fixed his hair.

Sam was feeding the baby when the phone sitting next to her on the nightstand began ringing. She wondered who was calling as she raised the receiver to her ear. "Hello," she spoke into the phone.

"Hey, Sam."

It was Carly. "Sorry to disturb you and Freddie, but something has happened..."

Carly sounded extremely upset, so Sam got worried. "What is it? Was it Freddie's mom? What's she done now?" Sam asked quickly.

"No, Sam ... there was a car accident last night. And Gibby's mother was killed instantly in the crash," explained Carly.

"Ohhh my God ... that's awful!" Sam cried out. "Poor Gibby! And Guppy!"

"I know, Sam. Gibby is really hurting right now. Spencer and Melanie are with him and Guppy right now," Carly spoke. "He's just a mess...  
and with Tasha being out of town, he's even more of a mess."

"Poor Gibby," Sam said sadly. She then remembered that she and Freddie were in need of a ride to the courthouse.

"Freddie and I need a ride to the courthouse, Carls. Do you think you could pick us up? We'd like to get a restraining order, so Freddie's mom can't take baby Freddie again," said Sam as she spoke to her best friend on the phone while gazing down at the nursing baby in her arms.

"Sure, I can come in about an hour to pick you guys up ... but there is one more thing I really think you should know..."

"Last night, your mom came over ... and well, she met Jonathon and according to Melanie, the two of them went out, sort of on a date," Carly explained.

"OMG, you're freakin kidding me!" Sam exclaimed. "My MOM and FREDDIE'S dad?" Sam began flipping out when she heard the shocking news.

"Yeah, well, Melanie couldn't believe it either ... but he is a doctor, and you know how your mom is attracted to doctors. And he's handsome, too," said Carly.

"Carly, I am feeding the baby, so I better go. I'll see ya in about an hour,"  
said Sam as she needed to burp baby Fredward. "Thanks."

"Okay, Sam. See ya in an hour," replied Carly before ending the conversation.  
After the call, Sam burped the baby and was holding him close. She still couldn't believe it ... Gibby's mother was killed in a tragic accident and her mom had put the moves on Freddie's dad. What was this world coming to?

Freddie had gotten ready and came out to find Sam burping Baby Freddie. He had heard the phone ring, but didn't know who called. "Was the call important?" he asked, as he watched Sam with their son.

Sam nodded when Freddie asked if the call had been important. "That was Carly on the phone," she said while she was changing the baby's diaper and getting him dressed for the day. "She said that Gibby's mom was in a tragic car accident and she didn't make it."

"She also said that YOUR Dad went out on a date with MY mom," Sam replied. "I can't believe it ... My mom is trying to seduce your dad!"

"Ohhh and Carly will be here in like an hour to take us to the courthouse," Sam then added.

Freddie listened to everything spill out of Sam's mouth "Sam's style" which was all at once,  
of course. "WHAT?" he said of the news of her mom and his dad. "How did that happen? We can't let that happen, can we?" That was just insanely crazy.

And the news about Gibby's mother was so tragic and sad. "That's terrible," he said," What's gonna happen to Gibby and Guppy?"

He nodded when Sam said Carly was coming to take them to the Courthouse. "Great, I'm glad we can get that restraining order into place. It'll help alot, I think," Freddie said.

"Gibby's eighteen now, but I really don't think he's prepared to take care of Guppy all on his own. And you know how his dad is. He's a spaz and certainly not to ready take responsibility for a 5 year old boy," Sam said sorrowfully. "I don't know what's gonna happen to little Guppy. He's such a sweet little kid."

"I don't feel right staying here on a honeymoon with all this going on - Gibby losing his mom, your dad dating my mom, and everything else. I'm sorry,  
Fredward, but I just can't. Let's get our things together and after we finish up at the courthouse, then we can find your dad and go check on Gibby,"  
suggested Sam. She now had baby Fredward ready and handed the content baby boy to his daddy.

Freddie nodded; he understood. "It's alright," he assured her, as he held his son.  
"We'll head right back after the courthouse."

He knew Sam was right; Gibby was not ready to care for his younger brother. And if the state got ahold of Guppy, the poor kid may be sent into foster care.

Sam chewed nervously on her lower lip as they waited for Carly to arrive. She was worried about Gibby and Guppy and also about her Mom and Freddie's dad.  
"It's really creeping me out, Freddie, about my mom going out with your dad.  
She's scummy," Sam said, shuddering a little bit. She then smiled as she turned to see Freddie holding their baby son. Baby Fredward looked amazingly just like his dad. Sam was glad more than ever that she had decided to name their baby after his daddy, considering the cute little guy had his father's dark hair and eyes.

"Let's take care of one thing at a time," Freddie spoke. "We can't be worrying about everything right now. It is really weird about our parents, but maybe it was a one-time-thing and I hope and they realize they are WAY wrong for each other."

Sam came forward and kissed baby Fredward on his soft little cheek while Freddie held him. "As soon as your dad realizes that my mom doesn't shave under her armpits, he will be disgusted and dump her," Sam predicted. "And you're right,  
it's all a lot to take in. I'll try not to worry about it all right now.  
Gonna go take my shower and get ready now." Sam headed off to the shower,  
leaving Freddie to have some time with his 5 week old son.

After a nice shower, Sam felt refreshed and less stressed. She came out of the bathroom, fully dressed for the day. It was perfect timing as Carly arrived at that moment, ready to take them to the courthouse to get the restraining order on Freddie's mom. "Hey, Carls," said Sam as she opened the door and invited Carly inside.

Carly smiled at Sam and Freddie and asked, "Are we ready to go?"

"Yep," replied Sam. "Just let me get the baby strapped into his carseat."  
Sam reached for her son and carefully put him in the carseat and strapped him into the seat. "Let's go," she said.

"He looks just like you, Freddie," Carly said to Freddie as they were leaving the bed-and-breakfast, their luggage in hand.

Freddie smiled at Carly as he was carrying the luggage. "Thanks," he said. "He's a miracle. I'm so glad that Sam and I were blessed with him. I just hope I do things right where he is concerned. I don't wanna mess him up in anyway."

As they got in the car with Carly and started off for the courthouse, Sam smiled at what Freddie had said. "Well, you know how my mom raised me, and I'm not messed up. Well, not too messed up, anyway," she said to Freddie teasingly.  
So far, it seemed that they were doing a great job with their baby son.  
Afterall, they had gotten him away from his psychotic grandmother ... that was a major plus. Now once they got the restraining order against Marissa, they could rest assured that Marissa Benson wouldn't have an influence over Baby Freddie's life.

They arrived at the courthouse a few minutes later and Sam and Freddie went to file for the restraining order. Carly came along to act as a witness to Marissa's odd and disturbing behavior as well as the fact that the woman had abducted her own grandson.

Soon they had the restraining order in force. If Freddie's mom got within 50 feet of Sam, Freddie, or their baby, they could call the police and have her arrested. Sam hoped that the restraining order was the answer they needed for all their troubles with Marissa Benson. Sam felt better as they left the courthouse. "Let's go over and see Gibby and Guppy now. They need us," Sam said to Freddie and Carly. They piled into Carly's car and headed over to the Gibson residence.

When they got there, the whole house was in mourning. Gibby was trying to hold it together as Melanie sat at his side, holding his hand in her own. He looked very sad, but also numb with grief. What disturbed Sam the most was little Guppy's mournful crying. "Guppy," Sam said, speaking to the five year old boy.  
For some reason, Guppy had always had a special bond with Sam. He ran to her and wrapped his arms around her, sobbing his little heart out. Sam looked at Freddie, trying not to cry. She stroked the little boy's hair as her heart broke for him.

"I'm sorry about your mom, Guppy. Freddie and I are here now, and we care about you and Gibby," Sam said to the sad little boy as she got down to his level and looked into his eyes. She gently brushed away his tears.

"You look like my mommy," Guppy said in his cute little voice. Sam then realized why Guppy had bonded with her so quickly. She had long blond hair like his mom, blue eyes and other similar features. And Sam had always been nice to Guppy since he was so cute and likable.

Sam gave Guppy a small kiss on his little nose. "Don't leave me," Guppy said,  
clinging to her.

Carly stood there, holding baby Freddie. She was heartbroken by the chaos here at Gibby's house. Spencer was in the kitchen preparing food for the group, but where was Tasha? Carly was angry. Didn't Tasha even care that her boyfriend was hurting?

Freddie knew that Sam had a special attatchment to Guppy and vice versa. It made him sad that both Gibby and Guppy were going through such a heartbreaking loss.  
"If there is anything we can do..." Freddie said with sincerity. He looked at Sam, and knew they had to move back here to Seattle now. With the restraining order in place, they wouldn't have any problems. Plus they could be there for Gibby and Guppy.

Carly took a seat on Gibby's other side. She put her arm around him to show her concern and support. "Gibby, we are all here. We love you and Guppy and we won't leave as long as you need us," Carly told her friend.

"I can't believe it ... my mom is dead," Gibby said sadly.

"I know; it's such a shock. I am so sorry," Carly said as she hugged Gibby tightly.

"Who's going to take care of Guppy now? I am going to college," Gibby wondered.

"We are all your friends ... and we'll help you," Carly promised. "Won't we,  
Melanie, Sam, and Freddie?"

"Absolutely," Melanie spoke up.

Sam looked at Freddie. She didn't want to leave Gibby and Guppy now. And just like Carly, she was wondering where in the world Tasha was? Didn't she even care that her boyfriend was hurting and had just lost his mom?

"Well, Sam and I are planning to move back here to Seattle," Freddie said.  
"We'll both attend college as well, but I dont see why we couldn't help out with Guppy."

"What do you think, Sam?" he asked, looking at his wife.

"Yes, I'd like to stay. All of our family is here," Sam replied, as they all were going to be once Melanie settled at Seattle U. All except for Jonathon.

"And Gibby, I consider you and Guppy part of our extended family, too. And whatever you need us to do, we will try to help. We want to move back to Seattle, but first we need a place to stay."

"You can stay here with Guppy and me," Gibby offered. "We have 2 extra bedrooms now - now that Mom is gone."

Spencer came out carrying a tray of sandwiches. "Finger sandwich anyone?" he asked, as he set the tray down on the coffee table.

Everyone refused because they were all just too upset to eat. "Thanks anyway,  
Spencer," Carly told her brother with a smile. Spencer didn't know what to do or say, because he was typically a comedian, but what had just happened to Gibby's mom was definitely no laughing matter. Melanie looked up at him and smiled. She sort of had a crush on Spencer, but had no clue how to approach him. He probably liked older, more sophisticated women.

"Gibby, we wouldn't want to impose on you..." Sam said to her grieving friend.

"No, Sam, you wouldn't be ... cuz you and Freddie would be here helping me care for Guppy when I have classes. And I could help you take care of your baby too when needed, although I have to admit, I don't know the first thing about babies ... only that they cry and poop a lot," Gibby spoke.

Melanie laughed softly. "Auntie Carly and I will be helping out, too," she promised. "With the baby and Guppy whenever we can."

"Then it's settled," Sam said with a smile. "Freddie and I can stay here, and we will all help out with the two little ones." Sam gave Guppy a big hug.

"Here that, Gup? Freddie and I are moving in with our baby. Soon you'll have a little friend to play with," Sam told the 5 year old.

Guppy hugged Sam tightly, not saying a word. He was relieved, yet still devastated bout his mom. It seemed like a nightmare he would never wake from.

"Gibby, where is Tasha?" Carly spoke up. "Why isn't she here?"

"Uhhh ... well, I called her and told her what happened. She said she was sorry and stuff, but she's busy right now on the trip with her parents..." Gibby explained.

Carly looked horrified. Tasha didn't even care! Gibby deserved better than that. If she was his girlfriend...

Carly glanced over at Sam. "Did you and Freddie need a ride somewhere else?"  
Carly asked them. "Where is Freddie's dad?"

Freddie was glad that things had been settled sort of, yet he knew that Gibby and Guppy would need them all for days to come. "Actually I'm about to call my dad now," he explained to Carly when she asked about his dad's whereabouts. Freddie quietly excused himself so he could make the call to his dad.

Jonathon answered the phone, happy to hear from his one and only son.  
"Freddie, you'll never guess where I am ... I'm over at Pam Puckett's house,"  
spoke Jonathon. "You and Sam are still on your honeymoon, right?"

"Pam and I actually went out for dinner last night... and found out we have a lot in common. So, she invited me over..." Jonathon spoke. Pam could be heard giggling in the background.

Sam stood there waiting as Freddie was speaking to his dad. She wondered what the two of them were talking about. If it had something to do with her mom,  
she was likely to barf up blood.

"Well, actually, Dad, Sam and I are going to move back to Seattle. We couldn't stay on our honeymoon right now. Our friends needed us," Freddie said. "We are over at Gibby's place."

He looked at Sam, not sure what to say as he could hear her mother in the background. "You and uh ... ?"  
he asked when his dad brought up Sam's mom.

Sam tensed when she heard Freddie say "You and uh ... ?" So it was true, her mom HAD gotten her clutches into Jonathon. Sam wasn't happy. How could HER mom be seeing FREDDIE's dad? It was all just so freakin weird.

"Why don't you and Sam come over and bring the baby? Pam would like to meet her grandson," Jonathon suggested to Freddie when he heard that Sam and Freddie had decided to move back to Seattle. "Besides, there's something we need to talk about..."

"Oh alright," Freddie said, not liking the sound of that.

"Ummm ... sure. We'll be there in a little bit; see you then," he said, before hanging up with his dad.

Freddie then turned to look at Sam. "This does NOT sound good," he said,  
freaking out. "My dad said we should go to your mom's place. They need to talk to us and your mom wants to meet Baby Freddie."

Sam's eyes were huge. Carly had overheard, too, and she didn't know what to say. "Let's go then," Sam finally spoke. "I think it's time I had some words with my ... mother." She went over to Melanie who was holding a sleeping Baby Fredward. Sam took her son into her arms, kissing his soft dark hair. Her mom would never change, Sam was sure of it ... and it really pissed her off that her mom wanted to bring a nice guy like Jonathon into her fucked-up situation. That was just so unfair. "Gibby, we'll be back later," Sam promised before she left with Freddie and Carly.

Carly drove Freddie and Sam over to the Puckett residence. "Uhhhh ... I think I will wait out in the car. You guys just take your time," Carly said, feeling uneasy about the situation.

"Thanks, Carls," said Sam before she and Freddie got out of the car.

Freddie gave Carly a symphathetic look as he truly didn't blame her. He went with Sam to the front door of her former residence place. It was all so confusing, and he wasn't so sure he wanted to go in there.

Sam walked up to the front door with Freddie as she carried the infant seat containing 5 week old baby Fredward. She knocked once, then just went inside. She barged in and found her mother standing in the kitchen talking with Jonathon. To her surprise and shock, the place was fairly cleaned up and the scent of cigs and alcohol was pretty much gone. It didn't seem like home at all. Sam just stared at her mom. She actually looked decent for once and she wasn't even drunk.

"What the hell?" Sam gasped.

"Samantha!" Pam said with a small squeel. "You're here! And you've brought Freddie and my cute little grandson!"

Before Sam could stop her, Pam was fussing all over baby Freddie. "Ohhh he's so cute! He looks just like you, Jonathon!" spoke Pam was she was gazing at Dr. Benson.

Jonathon just gave her a sheepish smile. "That's just because Freddie inherited my looks and baby Fredward looks just like his daddy," said Jonathon.

Sam rolled her eyes, not amused by any of this. "Mom, what are you doing with Freddie's dad? Is he aware that you are an ALCOHOLIC and a STRIPPER?" Sam demanded.

Pam's face paled and her smile died away. "Samantha, don't talk to me that way. I quit my job at the strip club. And I am going to do everything in my power to STOP drinking."

"I don't believe you, Mother!" Sam growled, crossing her arms and shaking her head. "You've lied before..."

"This isn't lies. Jonathon is going to HELP me get better," Pam said. Pam's gaze shifted over to Johathon, who just nodded to confirm what Pam had said.

Sam looked furious. "You'll never change, Mom. And Jonathon is a fool to get mixed up with you. He's a really nice guy," Sam cried out. "And it's just wrong that you're with Freddie's dad! Freddie and I are married!"

Freddie looked at his dad. "Couldn't you find someone else?" he asked. "This is just ... well weird, because like Sam said, she and I are married now."

Jonathon frowned as he regarded his son. "Freddie, Pam and I aren't dating ...  
Not yet anyway. Although we did go out for dinner. And I did promise to help her with her alcohol addiction. I care about her, and I'm staying in Seattle until she gets better," Jonathon spoke, as he glanced over at Pam. "If in the future I do decide to date her, you'll just have to respect that. And Sam, I realize you have a lot of issues with your mom. Please, just try to give her a chance."

"She never gave ME a chance," Sam said as hurt flashed in her eyes. She remembered all the times her mom wasn't there for her. All the times she was just to drunk to be a mother. It was all so inexcusable, and Sam couldn't forgive and forget just like that.

"Sam, I'm sorry," Pam said, and this time, she really meant it.

"Freddie, let's go," Sam insisted, lifting the baby's carseat and heading toward the door. She had to get out of there and fast, before she did something she would regret, such as cry like a little girl.

Once she got out on the front porch, Sam breathed slowly and deeply, trying to calm herself. Intense pain ripped through her, because all she had ever wanted growing up was her mom to love her and give her some much-needed attention.  
She didn't know how to handle the fact that now her mother was involved with Freddie's dad and claiming to turn her life around. "I'm not going to cry..."  
Sam said sofly, hoping she could stop the tears threatening to fall.

Freddie sighed, looking at his dad. "You have no idea, Dad," he said simply. "I grew up with Sam. I know more than you do, and I have to agree with Sam."

He turned and walked out of the Puckett's residence and found Sam on the porch.  
As he put his arm around her, he asked, "Baby, are you okay?"

Sam slid her arms around Freddie as she pressed her face into his chest,  
inhaling his scent as he held her close. Unshed tears stung her eyes.  
"Pucketts don't cry," her mother had always said. Growing up, Sam had barely cried, always keeping her emotions in check. They'd seep out in other ways however, usually as aggression. But with Freddie, Sam knew she could just let go and cry. Even so, she held back her tears, fighting them with everything she had.

"I'll be okay," she assured Freddie, holding onto him for a few more moments.  
Finally, she got her bearings, pulling back to gaze into those gorgeous brown eyes of his. "Let's get the hell out of here," she quipped, sounding more like her usual raucous self once again.

Freddie nodded, as they took baby Freddie back to the car and got ready to leave.  
He was exhausted and he hished that his dad hadn't sprung this news on them. It was so stupid; why couldn't his dad see how messed up this was?

Sam got in the car with Freddie and got Baby Fredward's carseat secured in the backseat. Carly looked at both of her best friends with concern. "Uhhhh ...  
how'd it go?" she asked, hating to ask because probably it hadn't gone well.

"My mom will never change ... and now she has Freddie's dad thinking she's 'all that' and he's moving here to Seattle to try to rescue her," said Sam, rolling her eyes. "He said they're not dating, but they did seem awfully chummy."

"Wow," Carly said for lack of a better comment as she started the car and got ready to back out of the driveway. "Do you two want to go back over to Gibby's for the evening? I can always drive you back to Yakima tomorrow to help you pack up your things."

"Thanks, Carls," said Sam, giving Carly a smile. "You're the best."

"Anything for you and Freddie," Carly replied. "I'm just so glad you're coming back here to Seattle to live and Melanie, too. I really missed you guys."

"We missed ya too," Sam responded. "I think it will be great, moving back here. ... we'll all be together again."

Freddie smiled. "I do miss the way things used to be sort of," he said.

"I don't miss however getting pushed around and thrown out of chairs and slammed into things," he said as he smirked at Sam.

Hearing Freddie's words, Sam actually blushed a soft shade of pink. "Ohhh admit it, you like it rough, Benson," she said to him in a teasing voice. She remembered all those wild times, her man-handling him, the two of them wrestling, and most of the time it had actually been fun. Sam sort of missed it and here Freddie had just say he didn't miss it. She wondered if he was just teasing, cuz he had been able to dish it out just as much as she had there towards the end.

They arrived at Gibby's and went inside to find Spencer had just cooked up a big tray of spaghetti tacos for everyone. "Come on everyone ... spaghetti tacos for one and all," Spencer called out from the kitchen. Everyone went into the kitchen to grab one. Sam could never pass up a spaghetti taco. "Yum," she said as she bit into one. She looked over and saw Guppy eating one, too. She gave the little boy a smile. Her childhood had been crummy but she was determined that Guppy's and Baby Freddie's wouldn't be.

Freddie just grinned and chuckled when Sam said "yum" and began eating a Spaghetti Taco.  
He loved everything about her.

Sam filled up on Spaghetti Tacos since there were plenty. No sooner had she finished her tacos and lemonaide when baby Freddie woke up, wanting to be fed.  
"Gibby, could you please show Freddie and me to our bedroom?" she asked their friend. Gibby lead them upstairs to the guest room.

"Thanks, Gib," Sam said, giving him a hug. She then turned her attention onto her crying child. Baby Fredward was getting a bit frantic in his hunger. He took after Sam in that aspect. She gently took the baby boy from his carseat and took him in her arms. She sat down on the edge of the bed and began feeding him his dinner.

"Maybe Melanie could keep him tomorrow while we go to Yakima to pack?" Sam said to Freddie. Packing would be faster if the baby stayed with his auntie.

Freddie nodded at Sam's suggestion. "We should ask her. I think she'd like that, too," he admitted.

Sam nodded in agreement. "There's a couple of bags of breastmilk over at Carly's if he should get hungry while we are in Yakima," Sam said as she continued to nurse the hungry baby. A few minutes later he was finished, so Sam raised him to her shoulder so she could burp him. After he had burped, she handed baby Fredward to his dad. "Why don't you change his diaper and get him ready for bed and I'll go down and ask Melanie?" Sam suggested, as she fixed her top and got ready to speak with her sister.

Sam headed downstairs, looking for her sister who was helping Spencer with the clean-up in the kitchen. "Mel, would you be able to watch baby Freddie tomorrow? We are going with Carly to Yakima to pack up our belongings so we can move back here to Seattle," Sam asked her sis.

"Sure, I'd love to watch baby Freddie. Would you mind to help me take care of him, Spencer?" Melanie asked Spencer, giving him a sweet smile.

"Sure thing," Spencer said, totally taken with Melanie.

"Ohhh great, thanks," Sam said, doing a double-take at the way her twin was looking at Spencer. What the hell? Spencer and Melanie! Wow!

Sam rushed upstairs to tell Freddie. "Omg omg omg..." she gasped.

Freddie picked up Baby Freddie and worked on changing his diaper. "Hope you have fun with Auntie Melanie. Be sure to drive her crazy, okay?" he said with a laugh,  
as he fastened a clean diaper on his tiny butt. He was still talking to the baby when Sam burst in and he looked up.

"What- omg?" he asked.

Sam was freaking out as she began telling Freddie about her sister and Spencer.  
"Fredward, there must be something fishy in the water around here! First MY mom and YOUR dad! Now my sister is downstairs with Spencer ... and it looks like she's about ready to jump his bones!" Sam exclaimed. "Anyway, the TWO of them are going to watch the baby tomorrow."

Sam was still shaking her head as she came over to the bed and reached for the baby to cuddle him. She would miss him tomorrow but he was better off here in Seattle considering they would be packing. "Fredwardo, sometimes I think you and are the only two normal and sane ones around here," she said as she looked at him with a slight smirk. "Did you mean what you said in the car earlier? That you don't miss my aggressive side?"

Freddie chuckled at Sam's question. "I miss it parts of it, and other parts I don't wish to see return. You were rough at times," he teased. "I'm surprised I'm still alive and breathing."

"Spencer and Mel? Too damn weird. There has to be something in the water."

"Awww ... did I hurt you, little Freddie?" Sam was crooning to him, gently stroking his arm. "Momma doesn't even know her own strength." She gave him kisses all over, trying to make it better.

"But you do know I like it rough," she said, looking into his eyes.

"I'll try to be more careful from now on..." Sam promised. "But can I still spank you when the mood arises?"

"Cuz Momma really liked that," she told him with a wicked little grin.

Freddie chuckled. "Whatever pleases you," he told her with a smile. He wished he could just pull Sam down onto the bed and stay here with her forever. It would be nice.

Looking into Freddie's dark eyes, Sam was thinking similar thoughts but they were suddenly interrupted by a rapping sound at the door. Sam got up to answer it. Gibby stood there, looking a bit sheepish. "Sorry, Sam, but it's Guppy,"  
he said quietly.

"It's his bedtime, but I can't get him to sleep. He's really missing mom,"  
Gibby explained.

"No problem, Gibs. I'll go tuck him in," Sam promised.

She turned to Freddie and said, "Be right back."

Gibby lead Sam across the hallway to Guppy's bedroom. "Hi, little guy," Sam said, kneeling down by the little boy's bed. "I came to say good-night and tuck you in."

"I miss my mommy," Guppy whispered.

"I know, Gup. But Gibby's here ... Freddie's here. And I'm here. We all love you," Sam said, kissing Guppy's cheek. She pulled Guppy's Galaxy Wars blanket around the 5 year old to keep him warm.

"Try to get some sleep," Sam whispered.

After she had Guppy settled down, she went back into the hallway with Gibby.  
"Thanks, Sam," Gibby said, hugging her so tight. "I'm so glad you and Freddie are here."

"No problem," she said with a smile. She then returned to the guest bedroom to see if Freddie had the baby ready for bed yet. "How's the little guy?" Sam asked Freddie.

Freddie had dressed Baby Freddie for bed, and was holding him against his chest.  
"He's starting to doze off," he said with a smile.

"I think he's ready for bed. Everything okay?" he asked Sam.

Sam sat down on the edge of the bed, lightly caressing her son's dark head as Freddie held him. "Yeah, everything's fine. Guppy just needed me to tuck him in," Sam replied as she stood and got ready for bed. She was quite tired as it had been a long day. Tomorrow would be moving day and another busy one.

"I guess Baby Freddie is going to have to to sleep with us tonight," Sam said as she got into bed. They didn't have his crib here yet.

Freddie nodded. "Yeah," he said, as he held the baby and laid back, gently placiing the baby between the two of them on the bed.  
"Spoiled already," he said with a grin.

Sam had an oversized T-shirt on as she crawled into bed with Freddie. She kissed the tiny figure lying between them on his tiny head. "Good night,  
Fredward I and Fredward II," she whispered. She closed her blue eyes and got some much-needed rest.


	18. Friends Forever

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters! No pay will be received for writing this story, but I do cherish my reviews! :-)  
A special thanks to those of you who take the time to leave a review. You help so much!

There's so much more to come! PLEASE REVIEW if you like this story!

~O~

When Sam awoke the next morning, she fed the baby and left him lying next to his daddy as she went to take her shower in the adjoining bathroom. After her shower, she got dressed and returned to see if Freddie had awakened yet.

Freddie had gotten up and had dressed baby Freddie for his day with Auntie Melanie and Spencer. He was playing with his son, when Sam came out of the bathroom.  
He smiled at her and said, "Hey there, you."

Sam smiled when she saw her cute little boy in his outfit. "Baby," she said,  
picking him up and kissing his soft cheek. She then lay him down gently and reached for Freddie. Her lips met his as she went into his arms. But as usual, someone was knocking on the door.

"Yeah, whattya want?" Sam called out, rolling her eyes.

"Carly's here to take you to Yakima," Melanie's voice spoke in response.

"Our ride is here," Sam said to Freddie. "You go take your shower and I'll go down and talk to Carly." She got up and carried baby Freddie out to see his Auntie Melanie. Melanie squeeled with happiness when she saw her adorable little nephew.

Freddie took a quick shower and changed his clothes as he didn't want to keep Carly waiting. When he was ready he headed down, finding Melanie with Baby Freddie. He kissed Baby Freddie's little cheek and found Sam with Carly. "Ready to head out?" he asked.

"Sure, we are ready to go," Sam said as she and Carly were both ready for the trip to Yakima.

"Carls said we are stopping at Inside Out Burger before we leave Seattle to get some breakfast through the drive-thru," Sam told Freddie, because as usual she was extremely hungry.

"Yeah, we gotta feed Sam's stomach," laughed Carly as they got in the car and she started the engine.

"I can't help it! I love food, okay?" Sam said in her own defense. Carly cracked up laughing as she backed out of Gibby's driveway. Some things never changed.

Freddie chuckled. "I should start carrying a bag of bacon again," he said. "At least you'll have a snack then." He was glad that Sam still had the same appetite; she wouldnt be her if she didn't.

"Sam used to carry a big ziploc bag of ribs in one purse compartment and a bag of chicken wings in the other," Carly recalled. "She called it her 'emergency meat.'" Sam just grinned, cuz she could not deny it was true.

"Momma does love her meat," Sam spoke with a smirk.

A couple of minutes later, they had pulled up at Inside-Out Burger, Sam's favorite fast-food restaurant. They went through the drive-thru and the guy said in an annoying, nasally voice, "Inside Outside Burger, can I take your order?"

"Damn, that sounds like Nevel," Sam exclaimed.

"Shhhhh... be quiet, Sam," Carly scolded. "Just order."

"Okay... okay!" Sam quipped.

"I'll have an Inside Out Egg and Cheese Sandwich with Bacon, French Toast Sticks, Cheesy Tots, and a Jumbo Size Chocolate Milk," Sam called out.

Carly cracked up. "Hungry, much?" she said to Sam.

Sam just shrugged, then Carly ordered. "I'll take a Sausage biscuit and an orange juice," said Carly. Now it was Freddie's turn.

Freddie ordered his food and then reached for his wallet to pay for all of them.  
*Sam must be hungry today.* he thought. *She's getting back that appetite; that's for sure.*

After their food had been ordered, Carly pulled forward through the drive-thru to the pick-up window. Their order was ready promptly so Carly accepted Freddie's cash and handed it to the guy in the window. Sam burst out laughing when she discovered that the guy who had taken their order WASN'T the infamous Nevel Papperman. Nevel might have poisoned their food or something.

As they headed off toward Yakima, they began munching on their breakfast. It was a long drive but the three of them had a lot to chat about. They sure had a lot of remember-whens.

"Remember when we went to Japan and we had to jump out of that cargo plane and you were scared Freddie, and Sam sort of 'helped' by just pushing you out of it?" Carly exclaimed.

"Ohhh that was a GOOD time!" Sam laughed. "Freddifer looked sooo damn cute going down!"

"I was scared too, but you held my hand," Carly said fondly to Sam.

"I wasn't scared - I thought it was a RUSH," Sam said with a smile. "Remember when I got that job at Chili My Bowl and what a disaster that was?"

"How could I forget?" Carly gasped. "I thought you'd have a nervous breakdown... you hated that place!"

"Working there was horrible! They didn't let me take naps, watch Girly Cow, or play games online, and they expected me to be NICE! Imagine me, being nice!  
And they wouldn't even allow me to eat any of the chili!" Sam exclaimed. "And you know how Momma loves chili!"

Freddie laughed, listening to the two of them discussing the adventures they had all shared. "Wow! Why do I feel like all that was a lifetime ago?" he asked.  
"We should all do more together now that we're all together again."

"It really hasn't been all that long ago," Sam said with a smile. "And yeah,  
I'd like to have a lot more adventures, too."

"Me too ... but minus the jumping-out-of-cargo-planes," laughed Carly. "I think I've had enough of that for a life-time."

Sam had just finished scarfing her food. She was sipping her chocolate milk through her straw. "Carly, can I ask you something?" she asked her best friend.

"Uhhh sure..." Carly said, not liking that tone in Sam's voice.

"Do you like Gibby? You know ... I mean like 'LIKE' him?" Sam wanted to know.

"Ohhh wow ... look a squirrel, over there ... along the side of the road!" Carly gasped out, trying to change the subject.

"Carls, I saw the way you looked at him last night. You're crushing on him! I can tell," Sam observed.

"Sam! He has a girlfriend!" Carly replied.

"Yeah, but she wasn't there for him when he needed her. You were," Sam pointed out. "Just tell me ... do you want to bump uglies with the Gibster?"

"OMG! Sam!" Carly looked at Freddie. "Honestly, Freddie, how do you put up with her?"

Sam just shrugged. "Aw, he's used to my vulgar talk."

Freddie laughed. "I think I'm immune to all things Sam now," he said, shaking his head.

"But seriously, Sam, if she doesnt wanna talk about it, don't make her. That's not nice ... oh wait who am I talking to?" he said, shaking his head. "Sorry Carly, you know she won't stop 'til you tell her."

"Your wife has a dirty mind!" Carly said to Freddie. Sam just cracked up with laughter.

Finally, Sam's laughter died down. "I'm sorry, Carls. I don't mean to pry. I just care about you and Gibby so much..." Sam said with concern.

"Honestly, Sam, I care about Gibby a great deal, too. He's a super guy, the best ... and well, Tasha hasn't been treating him like she should," Carly replied, sort of in her own way answering Sam's question.

"Then he should dump Tasha and totally date you. I KNOW you'd treat him right!" Sam said as if she was trying to play matchmaker. "And now that Melanie is with Spencer-."

"What?" Carly gasped, nearly driving off the road. "MELANIE IS WITH SPENCER?"

"Well, I don't know if she's WITH HIM, with him, but they have a thing for each other. My sister is totally crushing on your older brother!" Sam replied

"Ohhh my God!" Carly gasped.

"Yep, and they are at your place right now, watching Baby Freddie," Sam said with a smirk. "Love is in the air, I'm telling you..."

Freddie was trying his hardest not to laugh, but it was weird. There WAS something in the air. "Do you really think they'll get together?" he asked curiously. "Melanie and Spencer?"

"He's a lot older than her, Sam. You gotta think of that, guys!" Carly replied.

"Yeah, he's older... but she's going to be 18 in like 3 weeks. So, then it's perfectly legal. And what does age matter when 2 people truly care about one another? Spencer's a great guy and if he makes Mel happy, I think we should all support them," Sam spoke up. Sam suddenly gasped.

"Three weeks till my 18th birthday!" she yelled. Her screaming was so loud,  
she nearly broke out Carly's eardrums.

"Oh? I take it you are happy about that?" Carly said with a little laugh.

"We are sooooooo gonna party!" Sam said with a grin while she was jumping up and down in her seat.

"Yeah, we should do something fun for your birthday. What do you think,  
Freddie?" Carly asked. "Got any ideas?"

Freddie laughed. He loved how it took Sam a full second to realize it was HER birthday in three weeks, too. "Oscar Meyer Factory?" he joked. "Ummm let's see. Well, a party is a must - we should rent out a huge place and just get everything; the works and have a huge awesome party that no one will ever forget."

"Ohh yeah yeah!" said Sam excitedly when Freddie mentioned the Oscar Meyer Weiner Factory. "Can we go to Robin's Weiner's first? And then we could party after that?" She liked Freddie's idea of a huge party. They could invite all their family and friends ... Well, almost everyone, except Freddie's mom and hers. She wouldn't be putting those two on the guest list.

"I think we should have a real party this time, with booze and everything!"  
Carly said with a giggle. "We'll only live once right ... we may as well have a little fun!"

"Ohhh Carls, I like it when your bad!" said Sam with a wicked little laugh. "Can we get strippers, too? I mean, someone other than Gibby ... we know how he always likes to strip off his shirt and dance at our parties..."

"I think we should do it ALL! It's a big celebration, Sam ... you AND Melanie will be 18!" Carly exclaimed.

Freddie laughed. "Alright. Robin's Weiners and then a big party with booze," he said.  
"Any other requests, ladies? I should probably rent a place soon."

Sam smirked devilishly when Freddie said, "Any other requests, ladies?"

"Hell yeah I have another request! I want male strippers at my party... and I am sure Mel does too!" Sam exclaimed, looking over at Carly. "How about you,  
Carly? You wanna see guys stripping, don't cha?"

Carly was blushing profusely. "CARLY!" Sam cried out. "Say it, tell the truth!"

"Yeah, yeah I do," Carly admitted.

"You heard it, Fredward... we want to see hot men taking it off!" Sam stated.

"But that would be expensive, Sam... hiring real strippers!" Carly pointed out.

"Who says we need REAL strippers? We have Spencer, Freddie, and Gibby!" Sam said with a naughty smirk.

"OMG!" Carly freaked.

Freddie choked. "You want what? You have what?" he gasped when he heard his wife mention his name.

"Are you CRAZY?" he asked. "I can't do that!"

"You don't have to take it all off, just dance around in a g-string or bikini undies or something," Sam bargained. "Ohhh please, Freddie, for me? If Gibby and Spencer say yes ... will you?" Sam gave Freddie a pleading look.

"Sam, come on, you want a ROOM full of people to see me in next to nothing?" he asked in disbelief.

For a moment, Sam was livid as she was staring Freddie down. Carly actually feared that her two best friends were going to have a massive fight ... and it certainly wouldn't be the first time. Eventually though, Sam let out a deep breath, her body language showing she was starting to calm. A strange expression came to her face. Freddie had said, "You want a ROOM full of people to see me in next to nothing?" Sam's jealous nature began taking over.

"Scratch the strippers, Carls!" she cried out, looking once again at Carly. "I don't want to see your brother or Gibby half-naked, and NO ONE and I mean NO ONE is gonna be looking at MY man. I don't want Melanie or you to see Freddifer in a g-string."

"Why don't we hire a jank clown or something? Do you think Nora's pathetic clown is still available or do you suppose the old coot died?"

Carly laughed. "OMG, Sam! He had a brain aneurysm when you danced with him or have you forgotten?"

"It's not my fault!" Sam exclaimed. "If we don't have a clown... and we don't have strippers... what else can we get?"

Freddie relaxed when Sam retracted the idea of him stripping - thank God. Because if he had agreed and she saw him she'd flip out because of the room full of people seeing him nearly naked.

"Well, we can surely find some entertainment for the this party; maybe a band or maybe or maybe we could hire acrobats or something else cool," He suggested. "Or I'm sure there is a clown available somewhere in Seattle."

"Great ideas, Freddie. Maybe Gibby, Spencer or Melanie will have some ideas,  
too," Carly replied.

Sam was looking at Freddie with a smirk on her face. "Ahhhh remember when you dressed up in your cute little clown costume? You were so freakin adorable,"  
Sam spoke to him teasingly.

Carly cracked up, as she recalled that very memorable moment when Sam had tricked Freddie into believing it was "Clown Dress-up Day" at school. "I thought Freddie was gonna clobber you, Sam," Carly spoke.

"He chased me around for awhile, but he didn't catch me," Sam giggled.

"You have bad luck with clowns," Carly said in reference to Nora's clown Crampz who had collapsed while dancing with Sam.

"Ya think?" Sam said with a charming smile.

They had been having such an engaging chat, they hardly realized that they were entering Yakima.

Freddie shook his head. "You can be so evil at times, baby," he said to Sam with a smile. "But I can handle you now."

Carly had just pulled up at Sam and Freddie's apartment building and parked the car. "I'm not evil, Freddio, just naturally viscious ... and cute," Sam said with a giggle as they were exitting the car. She stuck her tongue out at Freddie as they were entering their apartment building. It was the first time Carly had seen their place. And now they were packing back up for the move back to Seattle.

"This shouldn't take long," Sam told Carly as the three of them got on the elevator. "We don't have much, just our clothes and few personal items. Mostly we will just be getting the baby items as the apartment was already furnished when we moved in."

Freddie chuckled and shook his head. He walked into the nursery to disessemble the baby furniture to pack it up.

Carly was helping out in the bedroom as well, packing up the clothes from the closet and the dresser. Meanwhile, Sam was in the kitchen, livingroom and bathroom, gathering hers and Freddie's personal items. She got hungry while she was working so she made a trip over to the fridge for a snack.

She was done in no time, so she came into the bedroom to see how Freddie and Carly were getting along. She was munching on a huge roasted turkey leg.

"Hey, how's it going?" Sam asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm almost finished packing in here," Carly responded. She glanced at Sam then, seeing her friend devouring the turkey drumstick. "Sam, do you ever STOP eating?" she joked.

"Well yeah!" Sam said defensively. "When I am sleeping ... 'Course when I am sleeping, I am dreaming about eating..."

Freddie continued to pack up things as he heard Carly and Sam's conversation.  
"Would not be my baby if she wasn't hungry," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, Fredilupe," said Sam with a appreciative smile. She watched as Freddie continued to gather baby Fredward's things and Carly packed up the last of the clothing.

"All done," Carly spoke as she grabbed a couple of duffel bags and got ready to carry them out to the car.

Sam put her half-eaten turkey drumstick aside and picked up the hanging clothes which were still on their hangers. It would probably take only 3 trips and they'd have the car all loaded. Sam and Freddie really didn't own much. The crib and baby items were the bulk of their possessions. At least Baby Freddie would have his own crib tonight.

Freddie carried the bigger stuff down to the car and loaded it, letting the girls handle the smaller, lighter things. When they were finished he predicted the car would be packed to the max.

Sam was humming to herself as she carried out her second load of items. Carly joined her as well, dancing around crazily in the parking lot. Some old dude stood there looking at them with contempt.

"Hey old dude, quit staring!" Sam hollered, frightening the grumpy old man.

The old man rushed inside the apartment building, clearly scared of Sam. "Be careful, Sam, you're going to give another old guy a brain aneurism!"

"What happened to Crampz wasn't my fault!" Sam replied.

"Freddie, tell Carls it wasn't my fault," Sam said, looking at her husband as he was putting some stuff into the trunk.

"He was a clown. He was old. Not her fault," Freddie replied, trying to situate things in the back of the car, so it would fit right. He didn't want it falling all over the place or them ending up with like a busted window or something because items went flying while they were driving down the road.

Carly just shook her head, a half-smile on her face as she went back inside to get the last of the items. Sam just stood there, gazing at Freddie as his muscles flexed while he was loading the car and rearranging the trunk. He looked so yummy he took her breath away. How had she ever thought this hot guy was a nerd? Well, maybe he was when they first met, somewhat of a nerd... but damn, he was amazingly built now. Sam came closer, running her hand lightly down his side as she never could get enough of touching him. "Freddio, you're smoking hot," she told him with a smirk. If Carly wasn't around, she'd totally have her way with him!

Freddie turned his head to look at her and chuckled softly. He leaned forwardm kissing her softly. "You're pretty damn hot too, baby," he said. He had just finished rearranging the trunk.

"We ready to head back?" he asked.

Sam returned the soft kiss, caressing his jaw. That's when Carly came out,  
carrying the remaining stuff. "Looks like we are ready," Sam replied.

"Thanks so much, Carls," Sam said as she found a place for the last of the items in the backseat. They were now all packed up and ready to go.

"Let's go back to Seattle," Carly said, getting behind the wheel and starting the car. Sam got in the car as well. She was missing her baby boy.

*~o~*

Meanwhile, back in Seattle, Melanie and Spencer were over at his place, watching both Guppy and Baby Fredward. Melanie had just warmed a bottle for her little nephew. Since Gibby had funeral arrangements to make, Spencer had offered to keep Guppy as well. Guppy was watching Girly Cow on TV as Spencer held the fussy baby.

Melanie returned from the kitchen and sat down next to Spencer on the couch. "Would you like me to feed him or would you like to?" she asked over her nephew's hungry cries.

"Uhhh... well, I dunno... I've never fed a baby before," Spencer replied honestly. "I guess you better take him."

With a smile, Melanie reached for her cute little nephew, holding him against her and placing the bottle up to his lips. He let out a loud cry, turning his face away from the nipple. "Come on, baby... I know you are hungry," Melanie crooned, trying again.

Baby Fredward must have mistaken his aunt for his mommy, because he pressed his face to her chest, rooting around for a nipple. Melanie started to blush,  
looking at Spencer who saw the whole thing. "Ohhh myyy...he must think *I'M*  
Sam," said Melanie with embarrassment.

"Uhhh ... yeah, he must," Spencer said, scratching his head as though in thought as he hadn't been able to take his eyes off Melanie's exposed cleavage. "Maybe I ought to try to feed him."

"Please do," Melanie spoke, carefully handing the tiny bundle to Spencer. After a couple of tries, the baby finally took the bottle with Spencer's urging.

"Hey," Melanie said with a huge smile. "Great job, Spence." Spencer returned her bright smile, totally smitten with her.

~*o*~

Sam, Carly and Freddie had settled back into the car and were now on their way back to Seattle. They were finally going home; Freddie couldn't help but smile about that.

Sam was pleased to be returning to Seattle as well. Yakima had never seemed like home. Now they would be with all of their family and friends again. It would be wonderful having everyone together again.

The drive back went by uneventfully and soon they were pulling up at Bushwell Plaza, Spencer and Carly's apartment building. "I bet baby Fredward is missing us," Sam said to Freddie as they got on the elevator with Carly.

Freddie smiled, putting his arm around Sam. "I bet so, too. I know I missed him,"  
he said. He did hope though that Spencer, Melanie, and Baby Freddie had a good time together. Or would they be walking into a mess?


	19. Spelanie?   and Cibby?

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters! No pay will be received for writing this story, but I do cherish my reviews! :-)

I apologize for taking so much time to update this story, but as I promised there is a lot more to come. Hope this chapter is worth the wait...

~*o*~

Sam moved in close to Freddie as they continued the journey to the 8th floor of the building via the elevator. When they got to Carly's floor, the three of them got off, seeing Spencer sitting there on the couch, holding the sleeping baby and Melanie sitting EXTREMELY close to him on the sofa. Meanwhile,  
5-year-old Guppy was engrossed in Girly Cow. When Guppy heard the elevator stop, he jumped up, running over to Sam. He hugged her tight but didn't say a word. "Hi, everyone!" Sam yelled out, startling both Melanie and Spencer. They looked up, seeming shocked as though they had been caught doing something other than just sitting beside one another. When Sam scrutinized Melanie, she saw her twin was blushing several shades of pink. What exactly had happened while they had been gone?

"Well, I trust everyone had a good time while we were gone," Sam said with a knowing grin, going over and getting Baby Freddie from Spencer. She emphasized the words "good time."

"Yeah, we did. Your sister showed me how to feed a baby," Spencer said as Sam was cuddling her son.

"Ohh really?" Sam said, half raising an eyebrow and looking at her twin.

Melanie was incredibly agitated so Sam started to wonder, *What exactly has been going on here?*

Suddenly Melanie jumped up off the couch quickly and turned to face Carly. "Carly, I need to talk to you alone! Now!" Melanie cried out.

Carly was taken aback by Melanie's outburst but said, "Come on," and the two of them disappeared upstairs. Once they got to Carly's room, Melanie just blurted it out, "Carly, I think I am falling in love with your brother!" she gasped. Carly's brown eyes went wide.

Meanwhile, Sam was grilling Spencer. "So, Spencer, what exactly are your intentions with my sister?" Sam wanted to know.

"Whattya mean?" Spencer said, looking from Sam, to Freddie, then back again while appearing absolutely clueless.

"Spencer, it's pretty obvious. You two are crushing on one another!" Sam exclaimed. "Are you gonna ask her out or what?"

"I didn't... I can't... I dunno..." Spencer started to babble.

Sam didn't like his answer. He seemed totally clueless and she didn't want Melanie to get hurt. "Don't you break my sister's heart," she said with a frown. "Or Momma will have to hurt you."

Spencer looked over at Freddie, worried as hell cuz no one wanted to piss off Sam. "Freddie, help!" Spencer heard himself squeek.

"Dude, I spent years getting thrown around and beat up by Sam. I am not getting in the middle of this one. No way. If I were you I'd be careful," Freddie said to Spencer.

Freddie couldn't help but wonder though - Spencer and Melanie? When had all of this started? He knew Sam had mentioned the possibility before they left, but had something happened today while they were gone?

"Good answer, sexy nub," Sam said to Freddie, ruffling his dark hair. She then handed the sleeping baby boy over to his daddy.

"You better listen to Fredward, Spencer. I mean it," she said, giving him a warning Sam-stare. "I'm heading upstairs now with Carly and Mel. We are gonna have some girl-talk. Be right back." Sam hurried up the stairs to join Carly and Melanie who were talking in Carly's bedroom.

Spencer looked at Freddie. "I don't know what Sam is getting so freaked out about... I haven't even kissed Melanie... yet..." he said, looking away then and appearing deep in thought. Melanie was pretty, sweet, and so much fun to be around. She had blossomed into an amazing young woman... and she always seemed to stare at him in fascination. Spencer had never thought of asking her out until Sam had said something... afterall, she was several years younger than him. But damn, she was now almost 18, so dating her would be perfectly legal.  
The wheels in Spencer's head had started to turn.

Upstairs, Sam walked into Carly's room to find Carly freaking out and her sister urgently trying to explain. "I can't help it, Carly. Spencer's cute, funny,  
and I can't be around him without wanting to ... you know... be more than friends," Melanie spoke.

"I knew it!" Sam exclaimed as she stood in the doorway.

Melanie and Carly turned to look at Sam. Melanie started up with that tell-tale blushing again. "Sam, your sister wants to date my brother," Carly said, running her fingers through her hair as she tried to calm her frazzled nerves.

"Let's all sit down and talk about this," Sam suggested. She went to sit on the window seat, the place she liked to perch when she visited Carly. Melanie took a seat on the edge of the bed and Carly pulled up a chair nearby.

"Okay, did something happen with you and Spencer?" Sam asked Melanie.

"Well, sort of... he was staring at my breasts," Melanie said quietly.

"What?" Sam gasped.

"Ohhh ... I so don't wanna hear this..." Carly said, looking shell-shocked.

"He didn't mean to..." Melanie mumbled quickly. "I was feeding the baby...  
and I think the baby thought I was you..."

Sam looked at Melanie, understanding what must have happened. "So, he hasn't even kissed you yet?" Sam demanded.

"No, but I want him to," Melanie admitted very softly.

Meanwhile, Freddie was holding Baby Freddie and listening to Spencer. Now it appeared that Spencer was deep in thought.

"Oh no!" Freddie gasped. "Whatever you are thinking, you had better be thinking something that won't cause trouble."

"Sam will get viscious I promise you that," he warned.

~*o*~

Sam was staring intently at her twin. "I KNEW it. You want Spencer!" she gasped.

Melanie only nodded. "I'm sorry, guys... I know he's a lot older than me..."  
she said quietly.

"It's not that, Mel. It's just that my brother has never had ANY girlfriend for longer than one month. We don't want things to go sour with you and Spencer, then you end up hurt. It would make everything difficult with all of us, because we are all friends," Carly spoke up.

"Yes, but Sam got with Freddie... and they are happy!" Melanie pointed out.

"That's true, but Freddie and Sam are the exception," Carly responded.

"Carly, how can you be saying these things when it's obvious that YOU have a crush on Gibby," said Melanie.

"Well, Gibby has a girlfriend, and I don't wanna talk about that," said Carly in a grumble.

"A lame girlfriend," Sam interjected.

"Melanie, at first I was shocked and upset when I noticed you and Spencer getting close, I won't lie," Sam went on to say. "But Sis, if you really care about him, I say you should go for it. I just want you to be happy."

Sam got up and went over to Melanie, hugging her tight. "I already had a talk with Spencer and I told him if he does anything, ANYTHING AT ALL, to break your heart, he's gonna answer to me," Sam spoke.

Carly laughed. "Sam, you'd really beat the crap out of my big brother?"

"Momma is protective of those she loves," was Sam's answer. Melanie hugged Sam even tighter.

"Carly, you don't hate me, cuz I wanna date your brother?" Melanie asked her good friend.

"No... I could never hate you, Melanie. If you could take Spencer's wild and crazy soul, that would actually be a good thing... I was just weirded out a little bit at first by the whole thing. If you two start dating, I will be supportive," Carly promised.

"Well, let's all go downstairs. Who knows what the guys are doing down there,"  
Sam suggested.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Spencer was still talking with Freddie. "I care about Melanie, Freddie," Spencer said in his own defense. "I would never do anything to intentionally hurt her. Melanie's a sweet girl, and I'd like to ask her out on a date."

The three young women walked downstairs just in time to hear Spencer's last line. "You really want to ask me out on a date?" Melanie asked Spencer hopefully.

Spencer nodded. He was gazing at Melanie with sparkling eyes. "She's gonna be 18 in 3 weeks, so she can start dating you then," Sam spoke up. "Till then,  
hands off my sister." Melanie let out a girlish giggle.

"Now that we have all that settled, Carls will you please take Freddie, the baby and I back to Gibby's. We really need to get the crib and everything unpacked," Sam said to her best friend.

"Sure," Carly said, grabbing her purse so they could go.

"Can I go, too?" Guppy asked hopefully. "I wanna help."

"Hell, let's all go," said Sam as she looked over at Spencer and Melanie. "We are NOT leaving those two alone..."

Freddie chuckled as he was still holding baby Freddie when Sam said she wasn't leaving Spencer and Melanie alone. "Come on," he said as they headed out.

~*o*~

They piled into two cars and went over to Gibby's house. Once they got there,  
Carly and Sam went into the kitchen so they could prepare dinner. That left Melanie to care for Guppy and baby Freddie, and Spencer and Freddie to unload Carly's car. With Spencer's help, they had the car unloaded in no time.  
Spencer then helped Freddie set up the baby crib and put everything away upstairs in the guest bedroom. That's when Gibby came home.

Guppy walked over and hugged his big brother tight. Gibby wrapped his arms around Guppy with great affection. "I love you, little bro," Gibby said.

"I love you, too," was Guppy's reply.

Gibby went to sit down by Melanie on the sofa as she was holding baby Fredward.  
"Hey, Melanie... did I miss anything today?"

Melanie started blushing. She tried supressing a giggle. "What? What happened?" Gibby asked.

"Uhhhh... well, nothing much really. Sam, Freddie, and Carly are back.  
Spencer and Freddie are upstairs, setting up the baby crib, and Carly and Sam are making dinner," Melanie replied.

"Did Tasha call?" was Gibby's next question, because he hadn't heard from Tasha since he phoned her to tell her his mother had been killed in a car crash.

"Sorry, Gib. I haven't heard from her," Melanie said, feeling bad for Gibby,  
cuz obviously he needed his girlfriend here to comfort him.

Gibby just shook his head, looking miserable. Sam came out into the livingroom. "Dinner is served!" she called out.

"Hey, Giblet," she said to Gibby. "Where's Freddie? And Spencer?"

"Upstairs, putting together the baby crib," Melanie once again explained.

"Gup, run upstairs and tell the guys the food is ready," Sam said to the little boy.

Guppy ran right up and told Freddie and Spencer, "Get downstairs fast... Sam's eating our dinner!"

Freddie couldn't help the chuckle that escaped him when he heard Guppy's words.  
"Alright," he said as he headed downstairs.

When he reached the livingroom, he saw Sam. "You didn't eat all the dinner, did you?" he teased her.

Sam smiled when she saw Freddie bounding down the stairs, followed by Spencer and Guppy. "I was tempted to eat everything; I won't lie. I'm starved," she said with a little laugh. Guppy just grinned, as he thought his little joke was rather funny. He really was a cute little kid.

Sam ruffled the boy's hair. "Go get some dinner. And Mel, why don't you take the baby up to bed? I'll go feed him later," Sam suggested to her sister.

Melanie went to take baby Fredward upstairs while everyone else went into the kitchen. Carly had the table set with plates, silverware, and the dishes of food. "What are we having?" Guppy asked, as he eagerly took his place at the table next to Gibby.

"We are having a few of my favorites. Fried chicken, baked ham, bacon, and meatballs," Sam said happily. She went to sit at the table beside Freddie.

Spencer did a double-take, looking at the food. He then looked across the table at Carly. "How did she talk you into this?" he asked.

"She threatened me with bodily harm," Carly said quietly.

Sam was piling her plate with food. "What? I was hungry, okay?" Sam said in her own defense. "I can't help it I love meat! And besides, we are having Fat Cakes for desert!"

Melanie came in then, seeing the mass quantities of meat upon the table. "Sam," she said reproachfully, looking at her sister.

"What?" Sam said once again in between big mouthfuls of food.

"Well, I don't think Fat Cakes are a high-quality desert," spoke Carly.

"But... Momma LOVES Fat Cakes!" Sam gasped, totally oblivious to the fact that not everyone shared her intense love for meat and high calorie Fat Cakes.

"Err - why don't we see if there is something else for those of ... uh ... um ... the people at the table who eat a little less meat," Freddie suggested.

"But you, my love, can have all the meat and Fat Cakes you want," he told Sam, kissing her cheek. He got up to see what he could throw together. " Any requests?" he asked the rest of the table.

Sam was glad that Freddie accepted her meat-loving traits. "More bacon for me," she said with a shrug, putting more of it onto her plate.

"I'm not complaining," spoke Gibby. "I love this food."

"Me, too," said Guppy. He reached for a chicken drumstick and took a bite.

Melanie joined Freddie in the kitchen prep area. She opened the fridge and found a bag of salad. She put it in a bowl and placed it on the table. "Just bring some salad dressing over and we're set," Spencer called out to Freddie.

Carly put some salad on her plate as did Spencer. Soon everyone was eating happily. Suddenly Gibby let out a loud belch. Carly looked at him, trying not to burst into laughter. "Sorry," Gibby said in a bashful voice.

They had just about finished the meal when Gibby's cell phone rang. He reached into his pocket and withdrew it to take the call. "Excuse me, guys... it's Tasha," he said, getting up to speak to his girlfriend on the phone in privacy.  
Carly gave him a longing look as he walked out.

Freddie was glad that now everyone had something they liked for dinner. From then on, dinner seemed to go smoothly and he was relieved.

~*p*~

After everyone had finished dinner, Melanie, Spencer, and Carly began clearing the table. Sam knew it was time to feed baby Freddie, so she took Freddie's hand asking him to join her upstairs. As they walked into the livingroom, they saw Gibby standing there, tears streaking his face.

"Gibs, what happened?" Sam asked with concern.

"Tasha dumped me," Gibby replied.

"She what?" Sam gasped in shock.

"Yeah, she called to tell me she met somebody else on her trip... and she and I are over..." Gibby said with a sob.

"That- That bitch!" Sam cried out, clenching her fists. She wished that Tasha were here right now. How terrible for her to have broken up with Gibby,  
even before his mother was buried.

"Oh man," Freddie said. "I'm sorry, Gib. " He couldn't believe that Tasha would be that insensitive right now.

Sam gave Gibby a big hug. "I can't believe she did this to you. It's just wrong..." Sam said sadly.

"How could she find someone else... now?" Gibby said, looking at Sam and Freddie.

"She doesn't deserve you, Gibby," Sam said, because it was true.

Carly walked in from the kitchen and saw the miserable state Gibby was in. "What happened?" Carly asked in concern.

"Tasha dumped me," he repeated again.

Carly got a furious look on her face as she let out a frustrated little scream.  
Sam was feeling the exact same way. How could Tasha do this awful thing to Gibby? It was beyond cruel!

"Gibby, I am so sorry," Carly said to him sadly. She then pulled him close in a long, lingering hug.

"Carly will handle this... Let's go upstairs," Sam suggested to Freddie.

Freddie nodded and went with Sam up the stairs. He knew that Sam was hoping Carly and Gibby would get together; that maybe if Gibby turned to Carly for comfort and she gave it to him, it would bring them closer.

They walked into their room to find baby Freddie waiting for them.

Baby Fredward was lying awake in his crib and was just starting to fuss a little as he was starting to become hungry. Sam lifted him gently into her arms and carried him over to the bed to change his diaper. After the diaper change, she gave him a dozen kisses on his little face. "I missed you today, Baby... and Daddy missed you, too," she said to him lovingly. Sam then smiled at Freddie,  
so glad they had this precious little boy.

Getting the baby into position to nurse, Sam lifted her top. Since she hadn't fed her son since that morning, she had been almost to the point of leaking. She stroked her baby's boy's cheek as he was feeding.

Freddie was lying on the bed watching Sam feed their little boy and he couldn't help but smile. He was so happy to have both of them in his life.

~*o*~

After baby Fredward had finished nursing, Sam fixed her top and went to the dresser to get a sleeper for her little boy. She brought the baby over to the bed, giving him to Freddie along with the sleeper, so Freddie could get their son ready for bed. Sam was tired, especially after the long day and the big meal. "I'm gonna go take a shower," she said to Freddie, giving him a quick kiss before she grabbed some clothes and heading off to the bathroom. After a quick shower, Sam came out wearing one of Freddie's t-shirts.

Freddie had changed baby Freddie for bed and kissed his little head. He handed baby Freddie to his mommy. "I'm going to change for bed," he said. He then got up to change for bed as he couldn't wait to crawl in bed next to Sam.

Sam carried baby Fredward over to his crib and gently tucked him in. "Good night, Sweetie," she said as she kissed his soft dark hair. She watched his eyes drift shut as he finally succombed to sleep. Sam returned to the bed and lay down, waiting quietly for Freddie's return. She really needed to cuddle with him.

When Freddie returned he crawled into the bed beside Sam and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her. It had been a long day but they were finally where they belonged now and he liked it.

As Freddie's arms wrapped around her, Sam snuggled up to him. Lightly she began to caress the muscles in his upper arms while pressing tiny kisses against his chest. "Love you, Fredward," Sam whispered softly. She felt very safe and content in his arms.

"I love you too Princess Samantha," he said as he held her. He was so glad that he finally had her. They were both happy and safe and had a healthy baby boy who was growing every day.

Sam's nose crinkled up slightly in the darkness at the mention of her full name... but hearing it coupled with her favorite nickname Freddie had for her really wasn't so bad. "Yeah, you can call me that," she whispered, moving her kisses from his chest to his neck.

"Prince Freddork," she said softly in his ear, before giving his earlobe a little nibble.

Freddie smiled. "Mmmmm... I like being your prince," he said. He would cherish his princess for a long time to come.

Sam sucked softly on Freddie's earlobe then nibbled his neck. She liked how he tasted and his scent. She ran her fingers through his thick dark hair. "I want you," she told him softly. She reached down and pulled up the hem of her T-shirt, tugging it off. She pressed herself against Freddie, letting him realize she had been completely naked underneath.

Freddie felt himself start to get hard just the feel of her nakedness against him. He began to remove his boxers and the t-shirt that he had thrown on.  
It felt so good to feel her skin under his hands. He slid his hands down to her butt.

Sam could feel Freddie becoming hard as well. She wrapped her hand around him,  
lightly squeezing and marveling at the velvetty steel of his throbbing flesh. His hands on her butt made her gasp. Delicious tingles between her legs made her become instantly wet. "Please Freddie... ohhh please..." she heard herself begging as she wanted him so much.

Freddie couldn't hold back as he pushed himself deep inside of her, wanting to feel her walls surrounding him. He began to thrust into her with no further preliminaries.

Sam let out a sound half-way between a whimper and gasp feeling Freddie glide himself to her center and thrust deeply inside her. He always knew right what she wanted. Tonight she wanted it fast and hard. She ran her fingernails over his back, tracing his muscles with them. She arched up toward him, taking more of him inside. Her inner muscles clamped down on his shaft as though to never let him go.

Freddie thrust into her hard, deep and fast. He was pretty sure they'd be rocking the bed soon. He trailed his lips down to her breasts and swirled his tongue around one of the peaks.

Sam let out little sighs and gasps, trying not to get too loud as they had a houseful of people downstairs. That sexy mouth of his on her breasts only made her more hot for him. She moved against his every thrust, loving his deep,  
rough penetrations. "Harder, Freddie... make me cum..." she commanded of him,  
sinking her long nails into his skin.

Freddie picked up speed, thrusting harder and faster into her, hitting her spot and making her walls vibrate. He didn't slow down as Sam kept begging for more.

Sam cried out. She couldn't help it. She had always been loud when it came making hot passionate love. As she called out Freddie's name, she began to cum. Her inner muscles clenched up on him again and again while her hot juices spilled over his thrusting cock.

It wasn't long before Freddie reached his climax, too, spilling his hot seed into her. He loved the sounds that Sam was made when she was cumming.  
He could never get enough of her. "I love you," he spoke softly.

"I love you more," Sam whispered, curling up against Freddie's chest as the passion ended. She was blessedly content as she slept in his arms.


	20. Birthday Bash

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters! No pay will be received for writing this story, but I do cherish my reviews! :-)

~*Three Weeks Later*~

It was the night of Sam and Melanie's 18th Birthday Bash. All their family and friends had been invited. There was going to be a DJ, Karaoke, and lots and lots of booze. Sam was so excited.

Over the past three weeks since their move back to Seattle, things had been crazy and busy for Sam and Freddie. First they had the agonizing experience of Gibby's mom's funeral, and then the adjustment into their new home. And with Melanie now living in Seattle as well, all thoughts had turned to college which would be starting in less than 2 months. Sam and Freddie both wanted to attend, yet had to pass the GED exam first. Sam hadn't told Freddie, but she was worried she wouldn't pass. It wasn't a question of Sam's intelligence;  
but in school, she had slept a lot and hadn't really cared nor paid attention.  
Her biggest fear was failing the test and disappointing Freddie.

At least one of them had found work since their return to Seattle. Sam was working at the Groovy Smoothie, helping out T-Bo. She didn't mind the job all that much. T-Bo was kewl to work for and always made her laugh. Sure, when he demanded she put random foods onto sticks and attempt selling them, that was pretty annoying. Sam would rather eat the foods than impale them. As for Freddie, he was still looking for a job. She knew he would find something soon as Seattle was a big city with lots of opportunity for work.

Sam was standing behind the refreshment table at the party next to Freddie and Carly. The DJ had played a slow, romantic song and she watched as her sister went to dance with Spencer. "Whoa!" she gasped, her blue eyes growing large when she saw how awfully close the two of them were dancing.

"Carly, you should go ask Gibby to dance," Sam suggested to her best friend as Gibby was sitting at a nearby table all alone and looking unhappy.

"Alright... I'll go over and talk to him," Carly replied, though not committing to the 'asking-him-to-dance' part. She wasn't sure if Gibby would be in the mood for dancing considering all he had been through lately.

Sam stuck her finger in the cake, getting a dab of the frosting. She looked over at Freddie, just to see if he had noticed. She couldn't help it; all this delicious food was so tempting and as usual, she was practically starving.

Freddie was glad that Sam and Melanie seemed to be having a good time. Carly had walked off to talk or dance with Gibby. That's when he noticed Sam putting her finger in the cake and licking the frosting off her finger. "Impatient much?" he asked with a smirk.

Sam gave Freddie a sweet smile, trying her best to look innocent as she continued to lick her finger. "T-Bo doesn't feed me at work," she said with a small laugh as she had been working before coming here to the party. It had been a busy day at the Groovy Smoothie... and for one reason or another, T-Bo wouldn't allow Sam eat all the profits. "It sucks I had to work late and we missed our little trip to Robin's Weiners," Sam said with a little pout. "I probably could have eaten 5 or 6 of them."

"Actually," Freddie said with a grin. "Carly and I got something for you because we knew that you would be upset about that missing out on Robin's Weiners," he said. The second he said that a delivery guy from Robin's Weiner's walked in. "Who's Sam Puckett?" the dude asked as he walked into the room with a delivery box of food from Robin's Weiners.

A smile lit up Sam's face as the delivery guy came in carrying a large box containing half a dozen piping-hot Robin's Weiners. "Ohhh wow," she said with excitement, hugging Freddie before going to grab the box, nearly tackling the poor delivery guy to the ground.

"By the way," she told the delivery boy before she began stuffing her face with a Robin's weiner. "My name is Sam Benson. I married that hot, handsome dork over there..." she said, glancing over to Freddie.

"You and Carly are the best," Sam said happily to Freddie after the delivery guy had left. "This has got to be the best birthday ever!"

Melanie walked up, Spencer on her arm. "Having a good time, Sis?" Melanie asked her twin.

"Yes," Sam replied, still in a state of bliss as she was munching on a Robin's weiner. "How about you?"

"It's the best birthday ever," she said, gazing dreamily at Spencer.

Sam looked over at Freddie, her mouth half-stuffed with a weiner. Would she ever get used to seeing her sister staring at Spencer with mooney eyes?

Freddie tried not to laugh at Sam's antics. He loved that Sam was enjoying the hot dogs. He saw her look over at him with her mouth half-full. He just shrugged as he wasn't sure he'd get use to Spencer and Melanie either.

Spencer had gone to other side of the refreshment table to get himself a cold beer, leaving Sam, Freddie, and Melanie standing there alone together. "So,  
Sis, did you enjoy your dance with Spence?" Sam asked her twin.

"Yes," replied Melanie. "Spencer is a great dancer."

"The two of you were dancing REALLY close," Sam observed.

"We like each other... A LOT," Melanie said with a girlish giggle.

Sam would have commented, but Spencer was back, a beer in his hand. He took a sip of his beer, then smiled at Melanie. He put his arm around Melanie's curvy waist and pulled her in close to his tall, lean body.

"Great party, Freddio," he said, giving the host of the party a grin. "When does the Karaoke start?"

"I wanna know, when are we gonna eat the cake and open gifts?" Sam spoke up.

"Looks like you already stuck your finger in the cake, Sam," Melanie said to her sister knowingly.

"Momma loves the cake," was Sam's reply.

"Thanks, but Carly helped al ot too," Freddie said to Spencer, then he laughed.

"Why don't we have cake first and let Sam open her gifts, and then we can do the Karoke?" Freddie suggested. "That way she'll be happy because cake will be in her tummy."

"Do I get to open my presents, too?" Melanie asked excitedly.

"Of course you can, Mel," Sam laughed.

"Yayyy!" Melanie squeeled with excitement.

"Everyone! Listen up!" yelled out Sam. "It's time for presents and cake!  
So get your butts over here NOW if you want some or otherwise I'm gonna be eating it all!"

The guests started rushing over as they were pretty sure Sam was serious about devouring the cake and they too wanted a piece. Carly walked over to the refreshment table with Gibby. Gibby started serving the punch, while Carly cut the cake and put the individual servings onto plates. After everyone had some cake and punch, it was time for Carly and Freddie to say a few words.

"Sam, Melanie, I hope you both have a wonderful birthday," Carly spoke up. "I love you guys... and I am so fortunate to have you both in my life!"

"Thanks, Carls. We love you too," Sam responded.

Melanie smiled and gave Carly a huge hug. "You're the best," she said, kissing Carly's cheek.

Now it was Freddie's turn to speak.

"I have to honestly say that my life hasn't been the same since Sam and Melanie came into it. Sam, I love you more than anything and I want to spend many more birthdays with you," he told her. "And Mel, you've been a great friend and a wonderful sister-  
in-law. I hope both of you get everything you want tonight," he said with a smile.  
There was table piled high with gifts for the twins.

Sam looked at Freddie after he made his speech, her blue eyes shining brightly with happiness. "I don't really need any gifts, because I have everything I want anyway, considering I am with Freddie now and we have an amazing baby boy," Sam told everyone in the crowd. "I'm so happy... and everything is just so close to perfect."

"And I got the best birthday present today as well," said Melanie as she was looking at Spencer.

Gibby started handing out the gifts to the twins. They both had quite a pile.  
Melanie ended up getting purses, frilly clothes, and perfumes. But Sam got gifts of Fat Cakes and chocolates. Sam got really excited when she opened her cards and found a gift certificate to the Cheese Cake Warehouse and another gift certificate for Robin's Weiners. All her friends and family sure knew her well.

"Thanks everyone!" Sam spoke up. "The gifts have been great. So, who would like to sing first...?"

"Me!" Gibby called out. "I'll sing." Everyone was staring in amazement,  
because no one knew that Gibby sang... but then again, Gibby was pretty drunk,  
so maybe that's why he volunteered.

Gibby walked over to the Karaoke machine and grabbed the mic. "This one's for Tasha... whereever she may be... with her new boyfriend," he spoke before beginning to sing.

Everyone got quiet as Gibby ripped off his shirt and began singing these lyrics :::

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

All alone on a Sunday morning Outside I see the rain is falling Inside I'm slowly dying But the rain will hide my crying

And you, don't you know my tears will burn the pillow Set this place on fire 'cause I'm tired of your lies All I needed was a simple "Hello"  
But the traffic was so noisy that you could not hear my cry

Ah, I gave you my love in vain My body never knew such pleasure My heart never knew such pain And you, you leave me so confused Now I'm all cried out over you

Oh, you. I'm over you, oooh.

Never wanted to see things your way I had to go astray, oh, why was I such a fool?  
Now I see that the grass is greener [why oh why]  
Is it too late for me to find my way home,  
How could I be so wrong? [Leavin' me all alone]

Don't you know my tears will cause an inferno Romance up in flames, why should I take the blame You were the one who left me neglected [I'm so sorry]  
Apology not accepted, add me to the broken hearts you collected

Ah, I gave you all of me [gave me all of you]  
How was I to know you would weaken so easily Ah, I don't know what to do I'm all cried out [I'm all] over you [I'm cried out too]

[Whoa, whoa...]

Ah, I gave you my love in vain My body never knew such pleasure My heart never knew such pain And you [I left you so confused, now I'm all cried out]  
Now I'm all cried out...over you...

(All Cried Out, lyrics by Lisa Lisa and Cult Jam)

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Freddie didn't know what to say. Poor Gibby, Tasha had really done a number on him. He began to wonder though if singing the song had made Gibby feel better as it couldbe considered therapy.

Sam winced as Gibby finished up with his heartfelt song. There was barely a dry eye in the place. Carly began walking toward Gibby and she pulled him close in an affectionate hug. As she hugged him, she whispered something into his ear.  
Gibby went to take a seat at a nearby table as now Carly prepared to sing.

Before she began, Carly had something to say. "Ladies and Gentleman, tonight I'd like to sing a special song for a very special guy. A couple of years ago,  
this amazing guy had a crush on me, and I turned him down... but I really regret that now. I can't tell you his name, but he's here and this song is for him,"  
Carly said into the mic. After those words, her beautiful voice came forth as she sang these lyrics :::

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Maybe I'm wrong You decide Shoulda been strong Yet I lied Nobody gets me like you Couldn't keep hold of you then How could I know what you meant There was no friend to compare to There's a mountain between us But there's one thing I'm sure of That I know how I feel about you

[Chorus]  
Can we bring yesterday back around Cause I know how I feel about you now I was dumb I was wrong I've let you down But I know how I feel about you now

I'll bet it takes one more chance Don't let our next kiss be our last I'm outta my mind just to show you I know everything changes I don't care where it takes us Cause I know how I feel about you

[Chorus]

Not a day passed me by Not a day passed me by When I don't think about you And no moving on Cause I know you're the one And I can't be without you

[Chorus] (x2)

And I know how I feel about you now Yea I know how I feel about you now

(About You Now, lyrics by Miranda Cosgrove)

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Moving closer to Freddie, Sam whispered into his ear, "Wow, we know who she's singing that song for."

A crowd broke into applause as Carly finished her song. Melanie cried out that she wanted to be up next.

Freddie put his arm around Sam. "I guess its a get-your-feelings-out night," He whispered to Sam. He was curious to see what Melanie might sing.

Sam glanced at Freddie, hearing his comment. "Just you wait till it's my turn to sing, Freddork," she said giving him a wink.

"Come on, Mel!" she yelled out to her sister.

Melanie started blushing. She took a deep breath, then began singing. She searched the crowd until she found Spencer. Across the room, she was gazing at him as she sang these lyrics :::

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

I wanna be loved by you,  
Just you and nobody else but you I wanna be loved by you Alone poo poo pi doo I wanna be kissed by you Just you and nobody else but you I wanna be loved by you Alone

I couldn't aspire To anything higher Then to fill a desire to Make you my own

I wanna be loved by you,  
Just you and nobody else but you I wanna be loved by you Alone

I couldn't aspire To anything higher Then to fill a desire to Make you my own Tada tada ta tada

I wanna be loved by you Just you and nobody else but you I wanna be loved by you I wanna be loved by you I wanna be loved by you Alone

(I Wanna Be Loved By You, Lyrics by Sin ad O'Connor)

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Sam stood there, her mouth open in shock. She then looked at Freddie. "She didn't just sing that, did she?" she gasped. What the chiz? Spencer remained dazed after Melanie finished her song. The crowd went wild,  
encouraging Melanie even more.

"Hold it! Hold it!" Sam cried out. "It's MY turn to sing!"

Freddie hoped Sam wouldn't try to out do Melanie now as it might just become a war of the twins. "Can't wait to hear what you are singing," he said with a smile when Sam said it was her turn.

Sam stood at the mic, ready to sing. Her heart beat fast in her chest, because this song was for Freddie. Their first kiss came back to her and the promises she had made to him on that particular day. She had promised him that every few years they would start fresh and she would apologize for all the unkind things she had done to him. It had been about 4 years now, so it was time.

"Hey, guys... I'm gonna sing a song now," Sam said into the mic. "This one is for Freddie. Here it goes." And then she began singing these lyrics :::

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

Da da da da, da da da da Da da da, da da Da da da, da da

I don't know if I can yell any louder How many time I've kicked you outta here?  
Or said something insulting?  
Da da da, da da

I can be so mean when I wanna be I am capable of really anything I can cut you into pieces But my heart is broken Da da da, da da

Please don't leave me Please don't leave me I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this Please, don't leave me

How did I become so obnoxious?  
What is it with you that makes me act like this?  
I've never been this nasty Da da da, da da

Can't you tell that this is all just a contest?  
The one that wins will be the one that hits the hardest But baby I don't mean it I mean it, I promise Da da da, da da

Please don't leave me Oh please don't leave me I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this Please, don't leave me

I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag And I need you, I'm sorry Da da da, da da

Da da da da, da da da da Da da da, da da Please, please don't leave me (Da da da, da da)

Baby please don't leave me (Da da da, da da)  
No, don't leave me Please don't leave me no no no

You say I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back It's gonna come right back to this Please, don't leave me

Please don't leave me, oh no no no.  
I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this

Please don't leave me Baby, please, please don't leave me

(Please Don't Leave Me, Lyrics by P!nk)

*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x*x

The crowd broke into applause as Sam stopped singing. She placed the mic aside and began walking across the room to Freddie's side. Wrapping her arms around him, she gave him a soft kiss. "I love you, nub," she said into his ear. 


	21. The Best Birthday Ever

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters! No pay will be received for writing this story, but I do cherish my reviews! (Hint! Hint!) :-)

~*o*~

Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam. "I love you, too, princess," he said as he kissed her softly. She was his world now, and he was glad they had this chance to be together. He loved her so much.

Everyone wanted Spencer to sing, but he refused. "How about you, Fredly? Would you like to sing?" Sam asked him. She knew Freddie wasn't much for singing, but he did have a wonderful voice. In fact, Sam found it quite sexy.

"We could always do a duet," Sam said as she looked into Freddie's chocolate-brown eyes.

Freddie knew he couldn't resist Sam's request; it was after all Melanie and Sam's birthday. "Alright, we will do a duet," he told her with a smile. "But I'm not such a hot singer."

"We sound really great together," Sam told Freddie as she took his hand and half-drug him over to the karaoke machine. Sam took the mic and got ready to select the song. She finally selected one and told Freddie she'd sing the first two lines in every verse and he would get the third and fourth lines throughout the piece. They would sing the bridges and chorus together. The music began to play, and Sam began singing her lines :::

~*o*~

Verse #1:

Try to see it my way,  
Do I have to keep on talking till I can't go on?  
While you see it your way,  
Run the risk of knowing that our love may soon be gone.

Chorus:

We can work it out,  
We can work it out.

Verse #2:

Think of what you're saying.  
You can get it wrong and still you think that it's all right.  
Think of what I'm saying,  
We can work it out and get it straight, or say good night.

Chorus:

We can work it out,  
We can work it out.

Bridge:

Life is very short, and there's no time,  
For fussing and fighting, my friend.  
I have always thought that it's a crime,  
So I will ask you once again.

Verse #3:

Try to see it my way,  
Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong.  
While you see it your way;  
There's a chance that we might fall apart before too long.

Chorus:

We can work it out,  
We can work it out.

Bridge:

Life is very short, and there's no time,  
For fussing and fighting, my friend.  
I have always thought that it's a crime,  
So I will ask you once again.

Verse #4:

Try to see it my way,  
Only time will tell if I am right or I am wrong.  
While you see it your way;  
There's a chance that we might fall apart before too long.

Chorus:

We can work it out,  
We can work it out.

~*o*~

After they were finished, Sam was all smiles. She loved all the applause. "We did great," Sam said as she hugged Freddie tight.

Freddie smiled as he hugged Sam and kissed her. It had been fun to sing with her, and he was glad that their friends seemed to have enjoyed the song.

~*o*~

The party continued on into the night. There was dancing, singing, and lots of booze-drinking. Not long after Sam's third beer, she was feeling rather buzzed considering she had only had alcohol one other time in her life which had been her wedding night. "Freddie, will you dance with me?" she asked, giggling a bit in her semi-drunken state.

Spencer was already dancing with Melanie again and since Carly and Gibby had both had several beers, they had both loosened up and were dancing together, too. The dance floor was really hopping.

Freddie put his arm around Sam and led her out to the dance floor. "I will do anything for you, you know that, don't you?" he asked when she wanted to dance with him.

Sam was dancing in Freddie's arms, resting her head on his shoulder while she thought about the words he said. "Anything?" she whispered. "Will you take me home and make love to me now?"

"Please?"

Sam wanted him more than anything.

Freddie held Sam in the circle of his arms. "Are you sure you want to leave your party?" he whispered back.

"If that's what you really want we can do that," he told her huskily. He didn't mind either way. Above all, he just wanted to make Sam happy.

It was just after 3 AM and the remaining guests were dancing. No one would really miss them if they left... and most likely, the party would be ending soon anyway. "I'm sure," Sam said to Freddie, taking his hand and leading him away from the dance floor.

"We can't forget my Fat Cakes and chocolate though," said Sam as she walked over and grabbed all her yummy gifts plus her gift certificates. Sam never knew when she might need a snack.

Freddie chuckled. "No, we could never forget those, " he said as they left the party together. He was glad that Sam had a great time tonight.

~*o*~

When they got back to their new home they shared with Gibby, Sam paid the babysitter who had been sitting for Baby Fredward and Guppy. Both boys were sleeping peacefully in their beds. After Sam thanked the sitter, Mrs. Mendenhall, she said "good-night" to Sam and Freddie and went on home.

"Let's go to bed, Freddork," Sam said, wrapping her arms around his neck. She was fairly drunk and just wanted to be carried.

Freddie picked her up in his arms and carried her to their bedroom. Once inside he shut the door with his foot and laid her down on their bed, as he undressed and soon had her undressed as well. He crawled onto the bed to kiss her deeply and hungrily.

"I love you, Freddork. Fuck me now," Sam said boldly. When she was drunk, she talked even dirtier than usual. As she was speaking, she reached for his cock to fondle it boldly.

Freddie smirked. "I can do that," he said.

"Do you want it inside of you?" he teased as she was stroking his arousal. He reached for her legs to spread them as he aligned their bodies and pressed his tip to her opening.

Sam liked it when Freddie took action, cutting straight to the chase. "Ohhh yeah... I want you inside me. Fuck me," she repeated, grabbing his ass urging him to slide inside. She needed it so damn bad.

He slid all the way inside of her hard and fast and began to thrust into her, deeply embedding himself into her.

Sam let out a sound half-way between a moan and a growl, feeling Freddie thrust so deep inside of her. She moved with him fiercely, needing to cum. "Harder!" she cried out, wrapping her legs around him tight and locking him in.

Freddie pounded into her harder and faster, his movments giving them both so much pleasure. He could feel his climax coming soon.

Sam bit and scratched Freddie as her climax drew near. "That's it! Ohhh YESSSSSSS!" Sam yelled, clenching up on Freddie's cock as she came and came. Her body lurched against his as she was cumming so hard.

Freddie hit his own climax as he spilled his seed. He came and came deep inside of her, holding onto her so tightly.

Sam had a blissful smile on her face as she curled up with Freddie and fell into a contented sleep. She had just had the best birthday ever. She remembered her fourth birthday and it too had been special. It had been the last one she had shared with her daddy before he so strangely disappeared. So much had happened since then. Sadly, she was fairly certain she'd never see her daddy again...

(A/N - Please check out my iCarly Crossover entitled iFear Michael Myers. It's new!) 


	22. Seddie Surprise

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters! No pay will be received for writing this story, but I do cherish my reviews! (the more the better) :-)

~*Four weeks later*~

Sam had went to the tech school to take her GED test. It hadn't gone too well. She wouldn't have the results right away, but she knew she had bombed it. And if she did, there would only be one more chance to take the test and get all the paperwork done before college started in the fall. Freddie, Carly, Gibby and Mel might be starting without her. *I suck,* Sam thought to herself as she went to her next appointment. It was one of those busy days.

She arrived at the Seattle Women's Clinic where she met up with her father-in-law at his new medical practice. She hadn't seen much of Jonathon since she and Freddie had moved back to Seattle. He was still seeing her mom as far as she knew, and she avoided her mother at all costs. Jonathon was a little surprised to see Sam and wondered what had brought her to the clinic.

"Well, hello, Sam... it's good to see you," spoke Jonathon with a smile. "How's Freddie? And how's my darling grandson? And what brings you here?"

Sam returned Dr. Benson's smile, still feeling a little uneasy because of his association with her mother, but even so, he was her father-in-law, the man who had delivered her baby, and a brilliant doctor. "Freddie's doing good. Still looking for work. He's out job-hunting right now... and I bet he's found something," Sam replied. "And Baby Fredward is growing so much. It's hard to believe he's 3 months old already."

Sam took a deep breath, trying to explain the reason for her visit. "I'm sick," she said softly. "And I have no clue what's wrong with me."

"You're sick?" Jonathon repeated. "What sort of symptoms are you having?"

"Well, a couple of times in the past two weeks, I got dizzy and almost passed out. And I've been throwing up a lot. It's sort of like the flu," Sam explained. "Lately all I want to do is sleep..."

"Whoa! Wait a second! Sam, are you pregnant?"

"No... no!" Sam gasped, shaking her head in denial. "I can't be! I better not be!"

"I think we better do a test, just to be sure," insisted Jonathon. "When was your last period?"

"I don't want a test! I'm not pregnant!" Sam cried out. Then she reluctantly answered Jonathon's question. "I haven't had a period, not since before I had the baby."

"So, you're telling me you haven't had a period in the past three months, but you are 100% sure you're not pregnant?" Dr. Benson said incredulously. "Sam, you're not being rational."

"I'm not pregnant. You can do a test if you want to... but I'm not," Sam kept insisting.

"Alright then. We'll see, then go from there," said Jonathon. He then called for a nurse to draw some blood for some testing.

Sam sat there, not in the least bit happy about any of this. She knew something was wrong, but it couldn't be a pregnancy. Why wasn't Dr. Benson listening to her? The nurse came in and withdrew the blood. "The test results will be back in a jiffy," the nurse said cheerfully. Sam wanted to punch her. She sat there in the chair, waiting and waiting, and she nearly fell asleep. That's the way she had been lately, always so incredibly tired.

She had dozed off, but was rudely awakened when Jonathon came back into the room. "Sam, I need to talk to you," he said as he took a seat across from her.  
"Your blood test results are back."

"Well, spit it out!" Sam insisted in a grumpy voice.

"I know you aren't going to want to hear this, but it's true. You are pregnant."

"No," Sam said in a small voice. How could that be? Freddie was gonna kill her. How could he be happy about this? They were teenagers, already had one baby and at the present time, only one of them had a job. They were also getting ready to start college in the fall. It was tough with one baby, how would they manage with two?

"I already have a baby..." Sam said softly, in a state of shock.

"I know, Sam. And I know this isn't want you wanted to hear. I'm sorry."

Sam's face was really pale, and Jonathon worried she might pass out considering she had mentioned previous dizzy spells. "Sam, let me call Freddie," Jonathon offered.

"No! No! I can't tell him this!" Sam cried out, getting up quickly and preparing to bolt from the room. "Please, Jonathon. Don't say a word to him. Please..."

"Sam, he needs to know..."

"I'm going to tell him. Just give me some time to figure out HOW to tell him this. This is not a good time for this to have happened."

Jonathon sighed, because Sam was stubborn and he could talk until he was blue in the face, and still she'd do things her own way. "I know this isn't the best time for another child. But my son loves you... and he's not going to blame you for this. Believe me, Sam. It's going to be okay."

"No, it's not," she said sadly as she got up and walked out. She took a cab back to the house and went inside, finding Mrs. Mendenhall in the kitchen with Guppy.

"Sam!" the little boy called out, running to her and hugging her tight.

Sam gave him a hug and a kiss as she spoke to the sitter. "Where's baby Fredward?" she asked.

"He's upstairs having his nap," replied the sitter. Sam paid Mrs. Mendenhall and sent her home. She was lucky to have found such a caring and responsible sitter for Guppy and Baby Fredward when she was working or had to be away from the house.

"Gup, I'm hungry... would you like a snack?" she asked the child.

"Sure," Guppy replied. He loved snacks.

Sam reached into the fridge, grabbed some food, and started throwing something together. She put some hotdogs on some buns and smeared peanut butter on them. Guppy looked at the plate Sam had given him and turned his nose up at it. "I'm not so hungry anymore," the little boy said, running off to play.

"Ohhh well... more for me," said Sam as she took Guppy's hotdog and added it to her own plate. She sat down at the bar and began eating.

Sam finished her peanut butter hotdog she had been munching on, giving Freddie a hug when he came into the kitchen. "How'd the job hunt go?" she asked him,  
hoping he had finally come upon some success. Working for T-Bo at the Groovy Smoothie wasn't the most glamorous of jobs for Sam, but really it wasn't so bad.  
T-Bo was funny and made the job interesting, and the pay was decent considering the job wasn't in the least bit difficult.

Sam offered Freddie one of her hotdogs, wondering if he liked peanut butter on his weiner. She giggled softly to herself, thinking of how that thought had just sounded.

"Well I got a job," he said with a grin. " It's nothing great, but it'll help us out financially."

He glanced at the hotdog covered in peanut butter. "Uhhhh..no thanks," he said as he looked at his wife strangely.

"Are you okay?" he asked, because that was a weird combination even for Sam.

A huge smile came to Sam's face when Freddie mentioned he had found a job. "Ohh wow, so kewl... I'm so excited for you! Where are you working... and when do you start?" she asked him happily. At least one thing good had come of this day.

Sam then froze when Freddie asked her if she was okay. Did he know her so well that it showed? She dropped the hotdog smeared with peanut butter back onto her plate, doing her best to make her face appear completely emotionless. But it seemed Freddie had read her somehow. How did he do that?

"Uhhhh well... today has been sort of a bad day..." Sam said softly, looking down at her plate and avoiding Freddie's eyes.

"I took my GED test at the Tech School... and it pretty much looks like I bombed it. But I guess I won't know till the results come back..." Sam spoke, hoping that Freddie wouldn't realize anything more. That was just the icing on the cake of this incredibly sucky day.

Freddie felt like there was something more, but he didn't say anything about it. "You can try again," he said gently.

"Maybe Melanie can help you study," he said."It's not an easy test to take."

"I just don't want to disappoint you, Freddie," Sam admitted. "I never paid attention in school. I was always sleeping, harrassing you, or getting into trouble. It never meant that much then. Now I'm really paying for it. Because I do want to go to college... and I do want to make you proud of me."

"And I don't want to end up like my mom," she added.

She knew she could ask Mel to help her study or even Carly, but she preferred Freddie. After all, he was smarter than both Carly and Melanie combined. If anyone could help her pass, it would be him.

"Will you help me study? Please?" she asked him, giving him a pouty, please-help-me look. If she gave him that look, she knew he just couldn't refuse.

"I only have one more chance to take the test before college courses begin. How did you do on your test?" she asked him, yet she knew without a doubt that Freddie had passed his exam with flying colors. Not only was he drop-dead gorgeous; he had an impressive brain to go with all those hot looks.

"And you haven't told me about your job yet..." Sam reminded.

"If you really want me to help you study, I will, babe," Freddie told her. "But no screwing around."

"The test was kind of easy for me," he admitted. "Ohhh my job! Yeah, I got a job at a new electronics store. It's so cool!"

Sam was ecstatic about his new job. "A tech store? Ohhh wow, I bet you are in heaven there. I know how you like playing with all your techinical equipment," she told him teasingly.

Sam grinned. "I knew it! I just knew you did well on the test," she said to Freddie. "You're just such a brain! I teased you about your nerdiness many times in the past, but really I find it quite appealing. I know you can help me pass the test... but we'll only have 2 weeks to cram, because the last GED exam will be given 2 weeks from today. And the college courses begin soon after."

"I promise I won't screw around if you do help me study. I'll be good; I'll listen. I just really want to pass the test," she told Freddie. "Cuz I don't want to be left out when you, Gibby, Carly, and Mel start in the Fall. That would really suck..."

"Good, as long as you take it seriously, then it'll be alright," Freddie told her.

Sam's voice had trailed off as she was struggling with her other bit of news. How could she ever tell Freddie? Pregnant again, so soon? Their son wasn't even crawling yet... and she was going to have another baby...

"Freddie, there's something else I gotta tell you," she finally blurted out. "I'm sorry, but you aren't going to like this."

"I went to see your dad today at that Women's Clinic where he just started," Sam explained. "I had to go see him, cuz I've been feeling sick..." Looking into Freddie's dark-brown eyes, Sam started chickening out. She looked away, not able to speak.

Freddie listened as Sam was talking, and he frowned. "But why would you see my dad just because you were sick?" he asked in confusion. "What did he say?"

"Okay, let me put it you this way, Freddie..." Sam spoke looking deeply into his eyes. "Our wedding night was wonderful, wasn't it? The absolute best..."

"And if you could, would you change anything ... anything at all about it?" she asked him.

Freddie gave Sam an odd look. "If it was so wonderful; what's with the need to change something? I was with the woman I loved. I hope you had a good time, too. I mean, I realize that we didn't get much of a honeymoon, but once we get settled, we can always take a vacation to make up for it."

Okay, so this wasn't going well. "No... no, Freddie. I'm not saying it wasn't enough. I wouldn't change a thing about it. And I'm hoping you wouldn't either," Sam said with a heavy sigh.

This was much harder than Sam thought it would be, so she just blurted it out. "Okay, Fredward... let me put it to you this way. You and me. Our wedding night. No protection. You do the math..."  



	23. Another Surprise

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters! No pay will be received for writing this story, but I do cherish my reviews! *hint hint*

~*Chapter Twenty-Three : Another Surprise*~

As Freddie listened to Sam, it finally dawned on him. "Wait! What?" he gasped. "Sam...but...we...and..." He didn't even know what to say.

"How are we going to do this?" he asked finally.

"I honestly don't know," Sam said quietly. "I didn't want to believe it was true. But I kept getting sick a lot... and I've been incredibly tired. Things haven't been quite right the past few weeks, but I just kept denying it to myself... I guess thinking that if I wished it away, that it wouldn't be true. But a couple of times at work last week, I got really dizzy. I almost passed out and scared poor T-Bo to death."

"After the GED test today, I found myself at the Women's Clinic... just telling all this to your dad..." Sam said with heavy sigh. "He wanted to do a test... and of course, I didn't want one."

"But he insisted... and the test came back positive. So... I guess I am..." Sam said as she was looking into Freddie's eyes. He looked totally shell-shocked by the news.

"I'm sorry," she said very softly.

"It takes two to get pregnant," spoke Freddie. "We'll just have to make this work." He had no idea how they would do that as they could barely manage with just one baby right now, plus they'd have work and school to contend with as well.

Sam nodded quietly, because she really didn't want to talk about it right now. It seemed like maybe Freddie was taking the news better than she had. Just thinking about it gave her a splitting headache. "I'm going upstairs now to have a little nap. It's Gibby's turn to fix dinner and he should be home soon," Sam told Freddie. "Maybe after supper, you and I can study awhile." With those words, Sam left the kitchen and went upstairs. She slipped quietly into the bedroom and lay down on the bed. She hugged the pillow close to her chest as she fell almost instantly asleep. Lately it had been like that for Sam. She was always so tired.

A few minutes later, Gibby arrived home. He walked into the kitchen to see Freddie sitting at the bar. "Where is everyone?" he asked as he was looking around. "Where's Sam? And Guppy?"

Gibby knew it was his turn to cook supper, but he wasn't that great at cooking meals. He liked eating, but cooking wasn't really his thing. They were about to have a special guest at supper, so he hoped he wouldn't mess up their meal.

"Sam's tired." Freddie responded. "She's taking a nap. I haven't seen Guppy today."

"I suppose he's in his room. Want me to look?" Freddie offered.

As if on cue, Guppy walked into the kitchen. He approached the bar where Freddie sat, looking at the hotdog on Sam's plate. He turned his nose up at it. "That's so gross," said the little boy.

Gibby too stared at the peanut-butter smeared weiner. "I agree," he spoke. "I better cook some real food."

He went to the fridge and started taking ingredients out of it so he could prepare the meal. "I hope you and Sam don't mind, but I have a lady guest coming over for supper tonight," Gibby announced.

"Gibby loves Carly," little Guppy said, giving his brother a smirk.

"Hey, how'd you know it was Carly?" Gibby asked his little brother, a look of shock upon his face.

Freddie laughed. "It's fine..well, with me at least. I'm sure Sam won't mind; she loves Carly, too." Hmmm... Carly and Gibby? Everyone was falling in love lately. How strange! *Ohhhh well, as long as we are all happy, what does it matter?* Freddie thought to himself.

"You think she's pretty," Guppy teased his older brother.

"Yeah... so? She is," said Gibby as he was tossing some ingredients into a bowl and mixing up dinner. He was actually blushing a little when his younger brother was teasing him about Carly. Lately, Carly had been hanging out with him on a daily basis and he loved spending time with her. He was gradually getting over his fiasco relationship with Tasha, although it had been difficult. Tasha was his first girlfriend and she had really meant a lot to him. Their break-up probably would have gone more smoothly, had Tasha not dumped him at the same time his mother had passed away.

Gibby had just put dinner in the oven with the doorbell rang. "That should be Carly. Gup, you go answer it," Gibby encouraged, not wanting to look too eager.

"Okay," the little boy said happily, skipping away.

A couple of minutes later, Carly entered the kitchen, accompanied by Guppy. "Hi Gibby. Hey Freddie," Carly greeted, looking around. "Where's Sam?"

Sam walked into the kitchen just after Carly, but she didn't look too hot. She was pale, had dark circles under eyes and looked extremely tired. Carly did a double-take when she gazed at her best friend.

"Sam, are you sick?" Carly gasped. She hadn't seen Sam look this horrible since Carly's ex-best friend Missy had given Sam an expired box of chocolates and Sam had devoured the entire box. Sam had spent many hours throwing up after Missy's terrible trick.

Being pregnant, working long hours, and also nursing a baby had all contributed to taking it's toll on Sam. "No, Carls, I'm just peachy," Sam said in an annoyed voice. She then looked at Gibby.

"What's for supper, Giblet? I'm starved," Sam asked as she went to sit next to Freddie at the bar.

"Macaroni and cheese, ham, and green beans," was Gibby's reply. Sam just smiled. She could live with that. Ham was her all-time favorite food.

"Good boy, Gibster," she praised him.

"Leave it to Sam to come around when we start serving food," Carly joked with a smile.

"Careful, Carls... I'm not in the mood," Sam said in warning. She was feeling extremely hormonal. Carly looked at Freddie. Whoa, Sam was in one of THOSE moods.

Freddie just shrugged. "Rough day for her," he said simply. and said nothing more. He snuggled up to Sam and kissed her cheek. "Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear. He knew the ham would cheer her up.

When Freddie moved closer and kissed Sam's cheek tenderly, she began to calm. He always had that sort of effect on her. She whispered back to him that she was fine, but truthfully she was not. She was sort of dangling at the end of her rope, but continuing to push herself onward.

~*~o~*~

"Dinner's ready!" Gibby announced, taking the dishes from the oven and carrying them over to the table. Everyone went to sit down at the table for dinner and Sam took her seat next to Freddie.

"Ohhh Gibby, all this looks great!" Carly said with a gorgeous smile.

"Thanks," Gibby said, smiling back at her as everyone started enjoying the food.

The ham was absolutely delicious and Sam loved every single bite. It did help to improve her mood, but as as finished eating, she became increasingly sleepy again. She started nodding off in her chair. She was startled when her cell phone ringing abruptly awakened her. She sat upright in her chair, reaching into her pocket to retrieve it.

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone.

"Sam!" came Melanie's urgent voice. "Mom called... She said she needs us to come over... RIGHT AWAY!"

"Ohhhh God!" Sam gasped with annoyance. "I'm not in the mood to deal with Mom's shit right now!"

"SAM! We gotta go over there NOW!" Melanie insisted. "It's urgent!"

"Ohhh hell!" Sam grumbled reluctantly. "This is jank, but Freddie and I will head over..."

She ended the conversation with her sister, then looked at Freddie. "Melanie says something is up with Mom, and we should get over there right away."

"Gibby, Carly, could you keep an eye on the baby for awhile? And Carls, could we borrow your car?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Carly said worriedly. Just what was up with Sam's mother now?

As Sam and Freddie went outside to Carly's sports car, Sam was wondering the same thing. Sam feared this had something to do with Freddie's dad. Were the two of them about to announce they were getting married? Sam felt wave of nausea hit her at the sudden thought.

"Freddie, you drive," Sam said as she was in no condition to get behind the wheel.

Freddie took the keys from Sam and went around to the driver's side, entering the car. He waited until Sam climbed inside and they had put on their seatbelts before he started the car and backed out of the parking spot. "What happened?" he asked as he referred to the phone call she had received.

Sam shrugged as they were driving toward her mother's house across town. "I dunno... Melanie just said it was urgent and we had to get over there right away," Sam replied.

"I wonder if it has something to do with your dad," Sam spoke. "Like maybe they are getting married or something..."

Sam covered her mouth as she suddenly felt the urge to gag. She didn't want to start throwing up mass quantities of ham all over Carly's sports car.

Sam glanced at Freddie, trying to fight the strong desire to vomit. She really didn't need this crap with her mom right now, on top of everything else.

Freddie groaned. "God, I hope not," he said. "Because seriously that CANNOT happen." He drove till they got to their destination, then he parked the car and looked at Sam.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked.

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be," said Sam as she and Freddie exited the car. She held his hand tightly in hers as they walked up to the front door together. Melanie was already there as she came to the door, letting Sam and Freddie inside.

"What's going on?" Sam demanded, looking around for her mother.

"Sam, thank God you came," Pam called out, coming out of the bedroom and approaching Sam, Freddie, and Melanie as they stood in the livingroom, all three of them clueless as to what was going on.

"Mom, does this have something to do with Freddie's dad? I really need to know, cuz I-," Sam started as she was doing her best to remain calm.

"Jonathon? No, no... it has nothing to do with Freddie's father," Pam denied.

"Then what? What was so urgent you insisted we come over here? Melanie was freakin having a hissy fit, saying we had to get over here fast!" Sam cried out.

Suddenly the bedroom door swung open and someone entered the livingroom. "Melanie... Samantha..." came a voice.

Sam's face went white. She let go of Freddie's hand as her expression became one of shock. "Daddy," she whispered.

Before anyone could say another word, Sam sunk the floor at Freddie's feet. For the first time in her 18 years of life, Sam had fainted.

(Author's Note: So, what do you think, guys? Love it, hate it? Want to read more?)


	24. Daddy's Home

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters! No pay will be received for writing this story, but I do cherish my reviews! *hint hint*

~*Chapter Twenty-Four : Daddy's Home*~

When Sam fainted, Freddie was startled. He hurriedly knelt at her side. "Baby, wake up," Freddie said to her. When Sam didn't move, he lifted her into his arms. He carried her to the sofa and laid her down. He was worried now, because she was pregnant.

Melanie was just as stunned as Sam, but luckily she had the presence of mind to run to the bathroom and grab a cool, wet wash cloth for Sam when she fainted. She knelt next to Freddie on the couch, pressing the damp cloth to her twin sister's forehead. Melanie looked at Freddie with worry. "Sammy, wake up," Melanie prompted her twin, but Sam wasn't moving.

Melanie then looked up at her parents. "Daddy, is it really you?" Melanie asked, tears filling her beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes, Melanie, it's me," he responded.

"Daddy!" she gasped, going into his arms. She hugged him tight; as if to never let him go.

"Where have you been, Daddy? We missed you so much!" Melanie said as her father returned her affectionate hug.

As Melanie and her dad were getting reaquainted, Pam went to Freddie's side, tenderly brushing the tendrils of blond curly hair from Sam's forehead. "Sam?" she said to her daughter, nudging her and trying to get her to wake up. Sam mumbled but didn't regain consciousness.

Pam then glanced at Freddie, appearing greatly concerned about Sam's condition. "What did you do? Get her pregnant again?" Pam asked half-jokingly, because she remembered when she was pregnant with the twins she'd pass out at nearly the slightest provocation. When Freddie didn't answer right away, Pam stiffened.

"Hey, I think we should take Sam to the hospital," Pam called out, looking over at Melanie and Melvin, her estranged husband.

"No..." Sam murmured, sitting up on the couch slowly so she wouldn't lose consciousness once again. "Freddie, take me home."

"Ohhhh no you don't, Samantha," said Pam in a motherly voice. "You passed out cold. You're going to the hospital."

"I'm - going - home!" Sam said insistently, reaching out for Freddie for support so she could get up off the couch.

Sam then glanced at her father. He had been gone fourteen long years with no calls, letters or visits. Sam had spent over a decade mourning him, not even knowing if he was alive or dead. Yet here he stood, alive and well. Why had he abandoned her? Left her and Melanie to suffer with an alcoholic mom? Had he ever really loved his little girls?

"Samantha..." Melvin said, leaving Melanie's embrace and going toward his other daughter.

Sudden tears fell from Sam's eyes. "Stay away. I hate you, Daddy," Sam said sadly. She buried her face in Freddie's chest, begging him to take her home.

Freddie wrapped his arms around Sam. "I'm sorry, " he said to everyone. "Sam and I are leaving now."

"Please refrain from upsetting her anymore," he said, looking at both of Sam's parents. Then he turned and led Sam back outside to Carly's car.

Once they got outside, Sam got sick. After she threw up, she actually felt tons better. She wiped her mouth on the back of her sleeve, then went back into Freddie's embrace. She didn't say anything, just held on to him tightly, glad he had gotten her out of that choaotic situation which was her family. A couple of minutes later, Melanie came rushing outside. "Sam!" she called out. "Are you okay?"

She suddenly stopped in her tracks as she nearly stepped in the mess her twin had left upon the ground. "Whoa!" she cried out, her eyes getting huge as she looked at Sam with worry. "Sam, you really scared me back there..."

"I'm okay, Melanie. I just don't wanna talk about anything right now. Freddie's taking me home now to get some rest... and I'll call you tomorrow," Sam promised.

"Okay, Sis..." Melanie said softly. "But about Daddy, please... at least give him a chance to explain..."

Sam didn't say anything, just shook her head and got into the car. She didn't feel like dealing with any of it now. She was emotionally and physically exhausted. Once Freddie got into the car, she signalled for him to drive away. Right now, she didn't feel like talking to anyone except Freddie. At least he was able to make intelligent and sane conversation.

Freddie did as requested and drove towards home. He knew that the only thing Sam wanted right now was to get home and lie down. When they arrived home, he helped her out of the car and into the house. Together, they headed up to their room.

Sam was grateful to be home. Once inside their room, she lifted baby Fredward from his crib so she could feed him. After her baby boy was fed and dry, she put him in his jammies and settled him back in bed. "Good night, Fredward," Sam said to Freddie as she lay down on the bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Is everything okay with Sam?" Carly asked Freddie once he had returned downstairs. "Melanie called earlier and she was all freaked out cuz Sam fainted."

"Freddie, what the hell went down over at Sam's mom's house?" Carly asked with worry.

Freddie sighed as he returned Carly's keys. "Her dad is back in town," he responded quietly. "She didn't take it too well... not that I blame her. But Mel seemed happier than Sam did."

Carly looked at Freddie in horror, disbelieving what she was hearing. "Ohhh my God!" Carly gasped. "Sam's dad has been missing for like 14 years or something! It's totally craziness that he just comes back! No wonder Sam is so upset..."

"Did he say where he was... where he's been?" Carly asked.

But before Freddie could answer, the doorbell rang. Carly excused herself to answer it. To her surprise and shock, there stood Melvin Puckett. Carly recognized him from all the pictures.

"I'd like to speak to my daughter," spoke Melvin.

"She's sleeping," Carly responded. Carly then turned to look at Freddie.

"Can I come in?" Melvin asked.

"Uhhh... I don't know..." Carly said helplessly. She moved aside, so Freddie could handle this.

Melvin turned his attention on Freddie. "Hello, I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself earlier. I'm Melvin Puckett, Samantha and Melanie's father," said Mr. Puckett, extending a hand to Freddie. "Nice to meet you..."

"I'd like to talk to you. It's about Sam," he said to Freddie. Carly slipped into the kitchen where Gibby was helping Guppy do his homework to grant Freddie and Melvin some privacy.

Freddie had his arms crossed over his chest. "Freddie Benson," he responded as he introduced himself.

"What about Sam?" he asked. He didn't get why her dad had returned all of a sudden.

Melvin could feel the tension between himself and Freddie, although they had only just met. "It's nice to meet you, Freddie. I've heard only good things about you from Pam and Melanie. And I gotta say, I'm happy Samantha has someone like you in her life," said Melvin with a smile.

"I guess you're wondering why I am here. I just want to say, I understand why Samantha is upset right now, and I'm very sorry. I'd like to talk to her and explain the situation, but I won't push. I've been gone 14 long years and that part is inexcusable. I can only hope that one day she'll forgive me," Melvin spoke. "I'm still her dad though, and I love her."

"Thanks for being there for my little girl," he said sadly before turning to go.

As Melvin drove across town, memories flooded back to him one by one. He remembered his wedding day with Pam. They had been incredibly young, but ever so happy. Then she announced they were having a baby. It had been tough, so young and in love but trying to make ends meet with a new baby on the way. Then Pam started drinking. She and Melvin fought, because he didn't think she should be drinking alcohol while she was pregnant, but Pam wouldn't listen. The day came of their first big fight, and Pam got on a bus, telling Melvin she was leaving him. His heart was broken, but he couldn't stop her. Pam had given birth to their twin daughters on a bus in Chicago. He was furious with her as she put not only her life in danger, but the lives of the twins as well. He had driven all the way to Chicago to get her and the minute he saw his baby girls, he fell in love with both of them. Melvin named one of the babies and Pam named the other. Their names were Melanie Pamela and Samantha Mellissa. They took their newborn daughters back home to Seattle and they were so happy, for awhile... until Pam started drinking again. Her drinking got so bad that she got fired from her job, and she stopped taking proper care of the babies. Melvin struggled with a full-time job and nearly full-time care of infant twins.

Sam and Melanie grew quickly and they were the light of Melvin's life. Melanie was a sweetie and ever so smart. And Sam... She was a joy. She always made Melvin laugh with her quick wit and humor. His little girls were Melvin's life. On the other hand, life with Pam was hell. She kept the house like pig sty, never gave the girls quality attention, and drained him of every bit of cash he had buying expensive clothing and bikinis while spending what was left of his hard earned money on booze and cigarettes. Because of her behavior, Pam and Melvin fought all the time, blaming each other for their unhappy situation.

Not long after the twins celebrated their fourth birthday, everything drastically changed. One night Melvin went out for ice cream and he never came back. He left four year old Sam and Melanie in the care of their alcoholic mother and did not return. No one knew what happened to him. The police searched, but came up with nothing. Even Pam's relatives tried finding Melvin. But no clue ever came about, and his car was never found. It was as if he had disappeared off the face of the earth without a trace.

Pam was bitter, thinking Melvin just up and left her. She told the girls it was their fault; Melvin never wanted to be a father. Inside she was grieving. She had truly loved Melvin. The pain was so extreme, it only drove her drink more excessively. Melanie and Sam were practically babies but had to take care of themselves because their mom was always drunk. And when she wasn't drinking, she was passed out on the couch.

A tear rolled down Melvin's face when he arrived at the Puckett residence and parked the car. He had lost everything... or so he thought. Maybe Sam would never speak to him again. To him she would always be his little Samantha with the twinkling blue eyes. He'd make it up to her; he WOULD find a way.


	25. It's Not a Cyclops

AUTHOR'S NOTE ::: I don't own iCarly or any of the characters! No pay will be received for writing this story, but I do cherish my reviews! *hint hint*

~*Chapter Twenty-Five : It's Not a Cyclops*~

Sam slept deeply that night and only awakened when baby Fredward woke up, hungry for his breakfast. She crawled out of bed and gathered her three-month-old son in her arms. Holding the baby close, she returned to the bed so she could feed her little boy. Looking down into his beautiful face, Sam felt waves of love overcome her.

"Freddie," she whispered to her husband who was still sleeping. "Wake up. We need to talk."

Freddie's eyes opened sleepily and he looked at Sam. "What's wrong, baby?" he asked. This was an odd hour to want to talk, but he knew that something had to be bothering her if she had awakened him.

Sam held Baby Freddie to her breast as he was nursing. Gently she stroked his little cheek. She then looked at Freddie when he spoke. "I think you should go with me to the doctor this morning before you leave for work," she told him softly. "Something isn't right. I've never fainted before... ever. And when I was pregnant with baby Fredward, I was a little sick, but nothing like this. I'm scared. What if something's wrong?"

Freddie sat up in bed and put his hand on Sam's arm in a comforting gesture. "It'll be okay," he said softly. "I'll go with you to the doctor. Try not to worry so much. This could just be that you're stressed out which isn't good, but if that's the case, we can get rid of the stressors and keep your environment stress-free. The doctor will know what to do, so we'll go visit my dad," he said softly.

"We both know why I have been under so much stress. I think I need to send my parents to Cambodia," Sam said sadly.

"And as for seeing the doctor, I don't wanna go, but I know it's for the best," spoke Sam. "You know how I hate doctors and hospitals." Sam continued to feed the baby until he had taken his fill. After baby Fredward had finished nursing, Sam changed his diaper and lay him down in his crib.

"I'll go take a quick shower, then I'll meet you downstairs," Sam said to Freddie.

Sam managed to keep her morning nausea at bay while she had her shower and got dressed. When she got downstairs, she saw Gibby and Carly on the couch together sitting very close, Carly's head on Gibby's shoulder. They both looked startled when they saw Sam.

"Hey, Sam. Gibby and I were up all night talking..." Carly explained. "So I spent the night. Are you feeling any better?"

Sam shook her head, looking miserable. "No, I'm not... so Freddie's taking me to the doctor. Will you and Gibby watch little Fredward for a couple of hours?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Carly promised her best friend. "Sam, Melanie said you fainted last night."

Sam nodded. "Uh huh," Sam said softly, not ready to share her news yet about the pregnancy. It was a miracle she had even told Freddie yet.

"I hope everything is alright, Sam," Gibby spoke up.

"Thanks, Gibs," Sam replied as she saw Freddie coming downstairs.

"Carls, we are borrowing your car again," Sam said to her best friend on the way out.

"Alright, Sam," Carly said with a laugh.

Freddie found the keys to Carly's car. "Thanks," he said to Gibby and Carly because they were watching the baby and considering Carly was loaning them her car. He hoped he could start saving and buy him and Sam a car, but right now they had far too many expenses. As he led Sam out to the car and took her to the clinic, he did wish he could send her parents to Cambodia for her.

Sam was unusually quiet on the way to the Seattle Women's Clinic where Freddie's dad worked. She just stared out the window, thinking of all that had occured since she and Melanie's birthday party. She wondered if there really was a way to lower the stress in her life. She was willng to try anything at this point.

When they got to the clinic, Sam asked to see Dr. Benson. She told the receptionist it was urgent she see him right away. "Uhhhh, just a second," said the receptionist. She rang for Dr. Benson and told him that a woman was at the front desk, insisting to be seen ASAP.

"Let me in there, lady, or I am gonna puke all over your desk," Sam said in a growl.

The young woman looked at Sam in fear and sent her right in to see the doctor. Sam took Freddie's hand and went to the exam room to wait for Freddie's dad.

"Hey, Freddie, Sam," said Dr. Benson when he entered the room.

"Hey," Sam said in reply.

"What brings you back today?" Jonathon asked his daughter-in-law. "Still feeling sick?"

"Extremely sick. Plus last night I fainted. And I have been falling asleep constantly," Sam answered. "I am afraid that something may be wrong..."

"Well, we could do an ultrasound... just to make sure everything looks as it should," Dr. Benson suggested.

Sam shrugged. "Okay," she responded. "But why did I faint?"

"It's hard to say... but I suggest you take it easy over the next few days. Try to stay off your feet as much as you can. Get some extra rest and relaxation. For now though, we'll do the ultrasound and check to make sure all is well," said Jonathon.

A few minutes later, the nurse had Sam all set up for the ultrasound. She was trying to breathe deeply and just stay calm as Dr. Benson squirted some warm gel onto her tummy and placed a tranducer onto her abdomen. He was looking at the screen, trying to get an image of the baby.

"Interesting..." he said softly as he was gazing at the monitor.

"What is it? Does my baby have two heads or something? What? Is it a cyclops?" Sam demanded, slightly freaking out.

Freddie held Sam's hand in his and looked at his dad. "What is it, Dad? Are Sam and the baby going to be alright? Is the baby okay?"

"Freddie, come here," Jonathon said to his son, pointing out something to Freddie on the monitor. There were two distinct heartbeats on the screen. Jonathon looked at his son as the shock started setting in.

"What's going on?" Sam asked worriedly. "What are you two not telling me?"

Jonathon's gaze turned to Sam. "Sam, everything's just fine. I was just showing Freddie the heartbeats," said Dr. Benson.

"Heartbeats? What?" Sam gasped, freaking out once again. "Do you mean-?"

"Yes, Sam. You're carrying two babies..." Jonathon replied.

"Two?" Sam cried out. It was a good thing she was lying down or she would have fainted again. Twins! Being a twin herself, Sam knew exactly what they were getting into, plus they had another baby at home only just three months old who still needed constant care. It was completely overwhelming.

Freddie looked like he might be the one to pass out this time. " T- twins?" he muttered. How were they supposed to manage THREE kids? They barely had any money, and Baby Freddie wasn't even a toddler yet.

"Ohhh no... you gotta be mistaken. There can't be two in there... I'm not even used to the idea that there is one in there yet," Sam said to Jonathon. She then looked at Freddie, seeing a dazed expression on his face.

"Are you sure?" she demanded of her father-in-law.

Dr. Benson nodded. "Yes, Sam. There are two strong, healthy heartbeats. And from what I can see, you look to be about nine weeks along," he replied.

"Holy chiz on a chisel," Sam quipped.

Dr. Benson finished up with the ultrasound, taking all the necessary measurements and making sure that both babies appeared to be fine. Once it was completed, he gave Sam a small towel to wipe away the gel from her belly. "I'll give the two of you some privacy now to talk about things," Jonathon said to Sam and Freddie. "Just remember, Sam... take it easy over the next few days. Get lots of rest... avoid stress. And call me if you need anything."

"Thank you," Sam said quietly as she cleaned the gel from the flesh of her stomach. She fixed her top and sat up slowly on the exam table.

Sam's gaze moved to Freddie. He actually looked terrified. The pregnancy was a lot to digest. And now they had just been told she was carrying twins. TWINS! Baby Fredward wouldn't even be one year old when the new babies arrived. "Freddie, I don't know if I can do this..." Sam said softly, shaking her head.

Freddie wasn't sure how to process all of this. Finding out about having another baby was shocking, but to discover there were actually two was almost more than he could comprehend. Could they even do this? Was the house big enough? Then he suddenly got an image of Giant-Size Sam storming through the house, crumbling it to pieces, hollering, "Feed Me, Feed Me!"

"Ohhhh God," he uttered.

Angry Big Giant Sam was tearing apart the furniture in Freddie's mind, eating it piece by piece as she hollered about how no one would fed her and she was REALLY ANGRY now.

"Don't EAT the furniture!" Freddie blurted out.

When Freddie cried out "Don't EAT the furniture!" Sam frowned. What the hell? "Fredward, snap out of it... this is serious chiz!" she cried out. "I'm pregnant with twins, you nub!" She wondered if she was going to have to slap him to break him out of his trance.

"I know," he said. " I know. Two. Twins. More than one at the same time." He ran a hand through his dark hair. "We don't have enough room. How are we going to...? I think we'll need a van."

"I'm going to get as big as Girly Cow!" Sam cried out.

"I'll totally repulse you," she said with a frown. She didn't want Freddie to lose his desire for her. She'd totally die.

"Freddie," she said in a sad little voice, going into his arms. She wanted him to make everything better. She lay her head on his shoulder, just holding him so tight.

Freddie wrapped his arms around her, hugging her so tight. "No," he said softly. "I won't be repulsed by you. I love you. It wont matter to me what you look like. I loved you just as much when you were carrying Baby Freddie."

"You're sure?" she asked softly as she pulled back a little bit looking into his eyes. Softly she caressed Freddie's cheek, gazing into his eyes. The twins were their babies too, just as little Freddie was, yet it didn't seem real yet. Sam didn't know what to feel or think.

"Of course I'm sure," he told her with a smile."I love you and nothing will ever change that." He kissed Sam tenderly on the lips.

"I love you, too, Freddie... and we have to do this. We have to get through this. If my mom had twins and made it through it, I can do it, too. Everything is going to be okay, because it has to be... although I am really scared," Sam admitted.

"Let's get the heck out of here. I hate this place," she said, practically dragging Freddie out the door. She was ready to go home and tell Carly and Gibby the big news. She and Freddork were having twins.

Freddie followed Sam out the door. "We'll be just fine," he said. They had made it work when they found they were having Baby Freddie, and they had been nowhere near ready then. They could do this. 


End file.
